Olvidarte Jamás
by Anixita
Summary: Lo abandonó hace cinco años y ahora volvió para recuperarlo, pero no sabe con lo que se encontrará...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic! Sé que no debería y tendría que estar terminando mis otros fics o continuándolos, pero estoy falta de inspiración y esta idea realmente me encantó, por eso debía escribirla. Espero les guste y prometo continuar con todo lo que aún no sigo.  
Este fic está dedicado a un grupo muy especial, de momento no daré el nombre de estas personas, no sé si estoy autorizada para ello. De todas formas, espero les guste.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Se había prometido mantenerse lo más lejos posible. No ir por ningún motivo a ese lugar, mucho menos preguntar por él o visitarlo. Pero ahí estaba después de cinco largos años, desde el asiento del conductor miraba la inmensa entrada del edificio. Era invierno, igual que ese fatídico día en que las cosas se salieron de control. Aún no sabía cómo habían llegado hasta eso ¿por qué había amenazado a todos? ¿por qué había permitido que se descontrolara de esa forma? Realmente se sentía culpable de que las cosas no se hubiesen manejado de otra forma. Tal vez el real culpable no era el que estaba en ese cuarto acolchado, sino el que miraba desde atrás del volante, ya no sabía bien.

Ya estaba por acabar la universidad, sólo le faltaba ese año para titularse como arquitecto, aunque no fuera lo que siempre había soñado, pero todo el futuro que había planeado se había truncado hace cinco años, las cosas habían salido desastrosamente mal y no había logrado hacer nada para cambiarlas. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de pensarlo, aún no les encontraba solución, estaba seguro de que nada había cambiado desde ese entonces.

Sólo quería esperar que lo que decían sus compañeros no fuera cierto. Que todo lo que había escuchado decir sobre él fuera una maldita broma de mal gusto y que el tiempo que _él_ había estado internado fuera sólo un mal sueño, ya que no podía creer aún que la persona que más amaba en el mundo hubiese intentando hacer algo como eso. Lo mataba de la angustia el creer que todo había ocurrido así.

Por un momento dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y miró su teléfono, el que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto. La canción que salía del aparato era la que le cantó cuando se conocieron, _Teenage Dream_, jamás creyó que los marcaría, ni que gracias a ese día su vida daría todo un vuelco, ya que en ese momento pasó a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo al más desdichado.

-Diga-susurró con voz ronca, tenía la boca seca por el resfriado que lo embargaba hace unos días.

-_¿Dónde estás?_-escuchó la voz de uno de sus ex compañeros de Dalton, de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Importa?-dijo mirando intensamente el edificio que se alzaba imponente delante de él.

-_Sí, te hemos estado buscando todo el día y…_

-Quiero verlo-susurró mordiendo levemente su labio inferior-necesito verlo.

-_No, ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes verlo_-escuchó la voz seria de David.

-No puedes impedirlo-dijo seriamente, sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por querer salir.

-_Sé que no lo harás_-dijo seriamente y suspiró cansado-_Blaine, has intentando bajar de tu auto otras veces y nunca lo has logrado, nunca has conseguido golpear la puerta y entrar, jamás has podido preguntar por él._

-Ahora será distinto-susurró empuñando una de sus manos.

-_Sabes que no_-dijo resignado el moreno.

-Me gustaría que…

-_Blaine_-suspiró frustrado-_no puedes hacer que el tiempo retroceda, no puedes hacer que las cosas cambien_

-Puedo intentarlo-dijo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-_No lo harás, hace cinco años que te estacionas ahí, la misma fecha y misma hora en que lo internaron_-dijo con tristeza.

-No, esta vez será distinto-murmuró sintiendo como el miedo lo embargaba y las fuerzas se iban.

-_No lo será, el último día de febrero lo escoges para intentar verlo y nunca lo logras._

_-_Es difícil, pero ahora es distinto-susurró sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-_Nada ha cambiado, verás que las cosas…_

-¿Siguen igual?-susurró con la voz rota y sintiendo como un escalofrío subía por su espalda.

-_Él no es la persona que conociste un día a los pies de la escalera en Dalton, no es el chico del que te enamoraste, es alguien completamente distinto._

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo asustado y mordiendo con fuerza su labio.

-_He ido a verlo y no hay mayores cambios._

_-_No te creo-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como la angustia corría por su cuerpo ¿en qué momento había permitido que su vida se saliera de control?

-_Blaine, él ya no es el chico tímido y dulce que cantaba como toda una diva, no es el muchacho del que te enamoraste, no es el chico que sufría en su escuela y corría a refugiarse en tus brazos._

-Sigue siendo el mismo-dijo con voz temblorosa-lo sé-dijo a penas y sintió como el coraje lo embargaba por un momento-y aunque no quieras, ahora sí entraré a verlo-dijo con decisión y cortó la llamada. Abrió la puerta del auto y salió de él, cerró el vehículo y sintió como el frío invernal golpeaba su rostro, provocando que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido.

Los copos de nieve caían suavemente, algunos se alojaron sobre su cabello cubierto de gel y otros se quedaron en el abrigo negro que portaba, por fortuna ese día llevaba botas de cuero y un pantalón bastante grueso. Todo en su lugar para soportar el frío de Lima, desde lo ocurrido hace cinco años que había decido irse a vivir a otra ciudad, la elegida había sido Manhattan.

Dio unos cuantos pasos sobre la nieve y sintió como sus pies se hundían en ella, se sentía pesado y cansado, no sabía cómo lograría llegar con las fuerzas suficientes hasta su destino, porque sabía que necesitaba ser fuerte y por sobre todo valiente, porque al fin lo miraría a la cara e intentaría comprender por qué hizo todo eso, por qué no lo consultó primero o le pidió ayuda, por qué actuó solo.

Nuevamente sonaba _Teenage Dream_ en su mano, lo miró y ahí estaba el número de su amigo otra vez ¿por qué insistía tanto? Ya no había vuelta, estaba más que decidido a visitarlo, no se daría por vencido, no ahora que estaba por golpear a la puerta y hacer lo imposible para mirar esos ojos azules que lo volvieron loco durante sus últimos años de escuela.

Presionó el botón con su mano enguantada y a los segundos se escuchó una voz algo mecanizada, ya fuera por el aparto o por los años que llevaba en ese trabajo. Preguntaba qué quería y quién era.

-Hola-fue la respuesta del moreno-quiero entrar-¿acaso no había pensado en decir algo más absurdo?

-_¿Quién es?_-se escuchó nuevamente.

-Vengo a visitar a un paciente.

-_¿Viene en auto o a pie?_-volvió a escuchar.

-El auto lo estacioné ya-dijo comenzando a pensar que todo eso había sido una muy mala idea. A los segundos el portón se abrió delante de él y pudo ver a un guardia de seguridad que era bastante viejo, pero se veía firme-Hola-dijo Blaine al verlo y le sonrió.

-Hola, muchacho-dijo con una sonrisa-al fin te decidiste.

-¿Qué?-dijo extrañado y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-¿A qué se refiere?

-Todos los años en esta misma fecha vienes y te quedas afuera, ya sea en el auto o mirando el edificio, nunca habías tocado la puerta.

-¿Me reconoce?-susurró algo apenado.

-Es difícil olvidar a alguien que llora de forma desgarradora y promete que jamás abandonara-dijo solemnemente-sobre todo si a eso agrega que todo estará _bien_.

-Usted estaba en el área de internos cuando vinimos hace cinco años-susurró intentando recordar.

-Fui por un café y me encontré con ustedes. Tú sostenías sus brazos y el otro hombre lloraba en silencio.

-Era su padre-suspiró con pesar-él no quería todo eso, pero era necesario.

-Él no ha dejado de venir a verlo. Viene al menos cuatro veces por semana.

-¿No que estaban restringidas las visitas?

-No si se habla y se dan razones fuertes para ello-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amable-¿Entrarás?-murmuró indicando el edificio.

-Sí-susurró con los nervios recorriendo su cuerpo y haciéndolo temblar.

-Debes anotar tu nombre y apellido, poner tu número de cédula de identidad y firmar-indicó en un libro que estaba sobre una mesa próxima.

-Gracias-murmuró con una sonrisa triste, a los segundos había completado todo lo requerido.

-Bien, ahora debes anotar aquí-dijo indicando otro espacio-el nombre del paciente que visitarás y el número de habitación.

-No conozco el número-susurró algo apenado.

-Descuida, con el nombre bastará-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el pelinegro cogía nuevamente el lápiz y escribía con rapidez el nombre.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del abrigo y empuñándolas con fuerza, se sentía miserable.

-Debes ir por ese camino-comenzó a indicar el guardia-y llegarás a una puerta bastante grande, entras y te encontrarás con un mesón, ahí preguntas por la persona a la que visitas.

-Gracias-dijo Blaine y comenzó a caminar. El lugar se veía bastante _acogedor_, eso dentro de lo posible, ya que estar en un recinto psiquiátrico no era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a una persona. Notó que todo estaba plagado de plantas y flores, el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, pero se notaba algo de tristeza en el lugar, ya fuera porque era invierno o porque todo se veía un poco lúgubre.

A penas llegó a la puerta se pudo dar cuenta de que el edificio tenía rejillas en todas sus ventanas y que estas no eran de vidrio, probablemente eran de un material más plástico e irrompible, todo con tal de que los pacientes no se hicieran daño.

Ingresó por la puerta y se encontró con un gran mesón metálico, detrás de él estaba la enfermera de turno, quien lo miró extrañada, por lo que Blaine caminó hasta ella y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Ella sólo lo evaluó con la mirada y no hizo mayor gesto.

-Hola, vengo a ver a…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-lo cortó ella de inmediato.

-Blaine Anderson-dijo con rectitud.

-¿A quién vienes a ver?-preguntó terminando de escribir.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo con tristeza y bajando la mirada.

-Número de habitación.

-No lo sé-dijo con una mueca, al instante ella tecleó en una computadora.

-302, tercer piso por esos ascensores - indicó la mujer.

-Gracias-murmuró caminando al lugar indicado y notando como las paredes metálicas lo reflejaban, realmente se sentía miserable por no haber ido antes o preocuparse de saber algo más sobre Kurt, le dolía no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo.

-Hey-escuchó que alguien le decía, se giró a ver y no podía creer a quien tenía enfrente -¿Ya no saludas, Anderson?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Karofsky?-dijo intentando reconocerlo.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo tendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara, el moreno tardó pero correspondió el gesto.

-Bien-dijo aún sorprendido y escuchó como las puertas se abrían detrás de él.

-Vamos-dijo el muchacho cogiéndolo por un brazo e internándolo en el ascensor. A penas las puertas se cerraron todo fue absoluto silencio, a los segundos estuvieron en el tercer piso y Blaine pudo ver como tres guardias se les acercaban. Uno comenzó a revisar a Dave, al parecer lo conocían ahí y otro se acercó para hacer lo mismo con Blaine, a los minutos ya habían pasado el control y fue Karofsky quien lo cogió por el brazo y lo guió durante unos segundos por el pasillo.

-¿Habías venido antes?-murmuró el ojimiel extrañado por el lugar.

-Casi todos los días, desde que me enteré de que está aquí-dijo con algo de tristeza-¿Quieres pasar primero?-dijo indicando una puerta.

-No entiendo-dijo con una mueca.

-Bien-suspiró resignado Dave-tras esa puerta se encuentran dos guardias y un enfermero, ellos están con él día y noche, a veces son relevados de sus labores para poder descansar. Cuando entres verás que el lugar está muy bien resguardado y…

-¿Acolchado?

-Sí, todo para que no se haga daño-dijo mirando el suelo-él está en un sitio aparte de los guardias y el enfermero, sólo los separa una puerta con ventanilla.

-¿Ha intentado hacerse daño?

-Sí, muchas veces.

-¿Sí?-dijo el moreno con los ojos aguados.

-Blaine-suspiró Dave dirigiendo toda su atención al moreno-¿Realmente quieres verlo? Te aseguro que será algo bastante fuerte, no es lo que esperas y no es el Kurt que conociste, es otra persona.

-Quiero, pero…-bajó la mirada y mordió su labio. Aún tenía muchas dudas de si entrar o no a ver a Kurt, sabía bien que las cosas se podían salir de control, pero tenía que mantener la calma y ser fuerte, ya que hace años que dejó botado a Kurt, lo dejó a su suerte ¿cómo no iba a poder verlo aunque fuera unos minutos? Siempre dijo que lo amaba, a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, pero ahora sólo sentía que lo quería mucho, ya que no podía asegurar de que sentía amor por el ojiazul en ese minuto.

-Tú decides, Anderson-dijo con una mueca-No quiero entrar primero, porque sino perderás todo el día-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño intrigado.

-Ya te lo dije, las cosas han cambiado, Kurt es más diferente de lo que crees, no es el de antes-aseveró seriamente.

-¿Qué me aconsejas?-inquirió nervioso.

-Si quieres ingresar hazlo ahora, sino ven otro día-dijo seriamente.

-Entraré-respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por cierto, tienes sólo media hora para verlo, no más que eso y sólo en el caso de que Kurt te quiera ver-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Kurt elige sus visitas, a él le son anunciadas y si no desea verlos no pasan-dijo seriamente.

-¿Quieres decir que pude haber perdido todo mi tiempo y él no me querrá ver?-dijo tensándose notablemente.

-Exacto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entraré-dijo suavemente, caminó a la puerta y abrió, una vez adentro los dos guardias se acercaron y lo volvieron a registrar, le dijo su nombre al enfermero y este lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Hay algún problema?-inquirió extrañado.

-¿Blaine Anderson?-dijo algo nervioso.

-Sí ¿qué pasa?-dijo alzando una ceja algo impaciente.

-Le diré al señor Hummel-murmuró con una mueca, se acercó a la ventanilla y dio dos golpes a la puerta, al instante salió una voz que le erizó los pelos.

-_¿Qué?_-dijo de forma cortante.

-Tiene visitas-susurró el enfermero.

-_¿Dave?_-preguntó la voz de forma excesivamente dulce.

-No.

-_¿Mi padre?_-inquirió irritándose.

-No.

-_Dame su nombre, si no sé quién es no lo veré._

-Blaine Anderson-dijo de forma rápida y todo fue silencio por unos segundos.

-¡_Mentira_!_-_se escuchó un fuerte grito-¡_Mientes_!_-_volvió a decir.

-No, está aquí.

-_Mientes_-insistió.

-Realmente es él, está aquí, si quiere…

-_No lo quiero ver-_dijo cortante.

-¿Le digo que se vaya?

-_Que dé media vuelta y vuelva a Manhattan, a su departamento de arquitecto_-dijo agriamente. Blaine miró la puerta sin creer lo que había escuchado, Kurt sabía de él.

-Kurt-se atrevió a hablar el ojimiel.

-_No me interesa verlo-_dijo el castaño cerrando la ventanilla y volviendo a lo que hacía antes. Todos se quedaron en silencio y observaron a Blaine durante unos segundos.

-Lo lamento-susurró el enfermero.

-¿Puedo volver mañana?-dijo seriamente.

-Las veces que quieras, pero si Kurt no quiere recibirte sólo perderás tu tiempo-dijo con una mueca.

-Gracias-susurró y salió de ahí. Karofsky lo esperaba fuera con una gran sonrisa.

-¿No te quiso ver?

-¿Cómo sabías?-dijo seriamente y acercándose amenazadoramente a Dave.

-Te dije, ya no es el Kurt que conocías, no es el mismo.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora déjame pasar-dijo seriamente el muchacho y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

Blaine miró dolido el lugar y sintió que por primera vez ese no era su sitio. Ahora más que nunca sentía que las cosas habían salido patéticamente mal y que todo era su culpa, pero ¿cómo remediarlo? ¿Cómo hacer que Kurt quisiera verlo? Realmente tendría que hacer lo imposible por verlo aunque sea una vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marierux: **Espero te guste lo que sigue, estamos hablando!

**andiee: **Aún no se sabrá qué le pasó a Kurt, pero ahora hay más sobre Blaine y algunas cosas del pasado, espero te guste! Suerte en todo y gracias por leer!

**Nebrasca: **Aún no se sabrá por qué se separaron, ni qué pasa con Kurt. El Warbler que hablaba con Blaine era David, espero te guste lo que sigue, aunque de momento no se aclarará nada. Nos leemos, gracias por leer!

**Rocio: **Aún no se sabrá qué ocurre con Kurt, gracias por tus palabras, espero sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, nos estamos leyendo! suerte en todo!

**LadyCapuleto: **Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste, nos leemos, suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien!

Este capítulo también es algo corto, pero prometo que los que sigan trataré de hacerlos más largos. Espero les guste lo que sigue y cada vez se sabrán más cosas.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Se había quedado en las puertas de la habitación de Kurt, hace media hora había entrado Dave y desde entonces todo era absoluto silencio. Realmente no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, pero sabía que todo era su culpa. Primero por hacer promesas que no fue capaz de cumplir, segundo porque realmente no había sido el mejor amigo ni novio del mundo. Ahora tal vez estaba pagando por todo eso, pero no podía dar crédito a ello, no si no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kurt.

-Será mejor que te vayas-escuchó a alguien hablar a su lado.

-Quién…-lo miró sorprendido y no daba crédito a la persona que le hablaba.

-Blaine, tu lugar no es aquí, supongo que mi hijo ya te lo dijo-murmuró Burt con los ojos aguados y la voz un poco rota, se veía muy viejo y tenía una sutil barba con bigote adornando su rostro.

-Señor-susurró el moreno sorprendido-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Nada que te interese-dijo de forma cortante y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

-¿No entrará a verlo?-inquirió extrañado y mirando la espalda del mecánico.

-No puedo, él no me quiere ver, me odia-dijo casi en un susurro, pero el silencio permitió que lo pudiera escuchar.

-¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendido.

-Por las mismas razones que no te quiso ver a ti-dijo con una sonrisa amarga y volteo a ver al ojimiel-te invito a casa, supongo que viniste por el día y no tienes donde alojarte-dijo Burt mirando con atención los gestos del joven Anderson.

-Gracias, señor-dijo quedamente y lo siguió. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, una vez ahí entraron y esperaron a llegar al primer piso. A penas estuvieron fuera del edificio Blaine pudo ver que el auto del señor Hummel era el mismo de siempre y que estaba estacionado a pocos metros de la entrada, por lo que inevitablemente él tendría que coger su auto a penas estuvieran tras el portón.

A los pocos minutos habían dejado atrás el edificio y el guardia de la entrada registraba que el vehículo iba saliendo con dos ocupantes, ambos debieron firmar un gran libro. Luego el vehículo salía del lugar y fue Blaine quien indicó a Burt cuál era su auto, a los segundos lo abordó y siguió al mecánico, quien iba bastante rápido. Al parecer quería llegar pronto a su casa o estaba impaciente por hablar con él, ya se enteraría bien de qué estaba ocurriendo.

Pasó al menos una media hora antes de llegar a la residencia de los Hummel-Hudson, sí, aún recordaba que Kurt y Finn eran hermanastros o eso suponía al menos, porque desde que abandonó Lima hace cinco años que no sabía mucho de nadie. Excepto de sus ex compañeros de Dalton, entre ellos estaban Wes y David, pero por otras razones seguían unidos no por el lazo de amistad que tuvieran antes, lamentaba la situación, pero así eran las cosas después de ese maldito día en el que las cosas se salieron de control y por decidir lo que creyó mejor lo arruinó todo.

-Hey, muchacho-escuchó que alguien le hablaba y unos golpes en su ventana, miró a un costado y ya había llegado. Burt estaba junto al auto llamando su atención. Al parecer en algún momento se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había seguido conduciendo hasta estacionarse perfectamente. Realmente volver a Lima y casi ver a Kurt lo tenía en otro mundo.

Apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del vehículo. Burt lo miraba con la lástima impresa en el rostro, realmente lo comprendía, porque él jamás se había sentido muy bien con lo que habían hecho hace cinco años y aún se cuestionaba si había sido lo correcto, aún no sabía si las cosas serían diferentes si no lo hubiesen obligado a ir.

Ingresaron en silencio a la casa y una vez dentro los recuerdos golpearon fuertemente la mente del pelinegro. Cada pared, cada rincón, cada uno de los objetos que residían en la casa guardaban un momento que había pasado junto a Kurt, ahí estaban esos minutos perdidos y otros tanto bien usados, sabía que lo había estropeado todo y que ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de remediar las cosas. Respiró con fuerza y sostuvo la mirada en las paredes y los cuadros que jamás se habían cambiado de sitio, le gustaba ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo hacía que se deprimiera más de lo permitido.

-¿Te, café o una cerveza?-preguntó Burt desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Un café-susurró caminando hasta donde estaba el hombre y vio como se internaba en la cocina, le extrañaba no ver a Carole, ella siempre se había desempeñado bastante bien en esa casa y manteniendo a esa familia ¿qué había ocurrido?

-Blaine-suspiró Burt agotado-siéntate-indicó una silla-tenemos mucho de qué hablar, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que deberías conocer.

-Señor…-intentó decir, pero fue cortado de inmediato.

-¿Cuántas veces te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre?-dijo con una mueca en los labios y esperando que el hervidor llegara a su punto para servir el café y un té.

-Lo lamento, Burt, pero no me es sencillo-susurró mirando sus manos.

-Tranquilo, lo único que necesito es que hablemos y aclaremos muchas cosas ¿está bien?-dijo con seguridad y mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, así será-susurró el moreno y vio como el humo salía del hervidor, le sentaría bien un café, porque ahora más que nunca debía mantenerse despierto y consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Te preguntarás qué pasó con Carole y con Finn-dijo con una mueca en los labios y sirviendo ambas tazas dispuestas para ellos.

-¿Dónde están?

-También querrás saber qué ocurrió con Kurt durante estos cinco años y por qué aún no ha salido del psiquiátrico.

-¿Me lo dirá?-susurró mirando su café detenidamente.

-Y más importante aún-susurró con una mueca en los labios-¿qué hace David Karofsky tan cerca de Kurt?

-Realmente quiero saberlo-dijo mirando detenidamente a Burt.

-Lo sabrás, te contaré todo, pero con una sola condición-dijo sentándose frente a Blaine y comenzando a revolver su té.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó inquieto, haría lo que fuera por obtener esas respuestas.

-Espero que cinco años no te hayan borrado la memoria y que estés listo para hablar, porque me has tenido mucho tiempo en espera-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?-preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué pasó hace cinco años, el 29 de febrero?-preguntó con los ojos inundados en lágrimas-porque al día siguiente estaba internando a mi hijo en el psiquiátrico y hasta ahora no sé por qué fue, solo seguí lo que dijiste y esperé una respuesta que jamás llegó, todo se ha desbaratado a mi alrededor y me he ido quedando solo-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero realmente fue algo necesario y de lo cual me arrepiento, pero en ese minuto no había nada más que pudiera resolver las cosas-dijo con los ojos llorosos y sintiendo como las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza-el relato es bastante largo, pero le aseguro que le aclarará cada cosa que quiera saber.

-Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes, pero sólo te pido que me digas la verdad y que no omitas ningún detalle, no importa lo que sea, todo será importante, porque se trata de mi hijo, de mi Kurt.

-L o haré, lo prometo-dijo seriamente y secando las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro-sólo…-intentó decir, pero no se atrevía a volver a mirar a Burt.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo inquieto el hombre mirándolo seriamente, en ese momento Blaine lo observó a los ojos y susurró.

-No me mate por lo que diré, hay cosas que un padre no debería saber respecto a un hijo y mucho menos lo que ha hecho el novio de él-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Hay cosas que jamás deberían ocurrir, pero míranos-dijo con los ojos brillantes-estamos hablando de mi Kurt mientras él está en un sitio que no corresponde, debería estar…-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro-él debería estar en Broadway, cumpliendo su sueño en Nueva York, debería ser feliz-susurró secando las lágrimas-pero no sé por qué razones está en el psiquiátrico y ya no me quiere ver, desde ese día que no logro mirarlo a la cara, porque él se ha rehusado.

-Señor…-intentó interferir Blaine, pero fue cortado de inmediato.

-No hay nada que haga que mi hijo recupere el tiempo perdido, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para recuperar su amor, pero al menos lo intentaré, como he hecho todos los días desde que él está internado en ese lugar.

-Él pudo salir desde hace mucho-susurró algo extrañado el moreno.

-Tú hablas primero y luego yo te cuento lo que ha ocurrido aquí estos cinco años, mientras tú estudiabas en Manhattan-dijo acomodándose en la silla, sabía que esta conversación sería muy difícil-Te escucho, muchacho-dijo Burt seriamente.

-Bien, esto fue lo que ocurrió antes de que internáramos a Kurt en el hospital psiquiátrico-dijo Blaine de forma solemne y se sumió en los recuerdos que había mantenido guardados por largos cinco años. Aunque no quería volver a esos instantes tan dolorosos debía hacerlo, porque la persona que se lo exigía lo valía y, además, le debía mucho, porque él lo había ayudado a que las cosas no se siguieran saliendo de control.

-Te escucho.

-Era invierno, y durante ese día no había visto a Kurt, no tenía idea donde estaba…

Había estado conversando durante toda la mañana con un chico nuevo que había llegado a Dalton, según le había dicho se llamaba Sebastián Smythe, no le era del todo desconocido el apellido, ya que su padre hacía negocios con esa familia hace más o menos quince años, por lo que algo sabía de ellos. Si debía ser sincero se la había pasado bastante bien con él y no le había incomodado en nada lo directo que era y mucho menos los coqueteos descarados a su persona, sabía que su novio se molestaría al saber eso, pero tal vez no era necesario que se enterara ¿no?

-Mira la hora-susurró Blaine mirando su reloj de pulsera-quedé de juntarme con mi novio en la biblioteca, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de química, algo sencillo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que tu novio no sea un ratón de biblioteca, porque si es así aquí tienes mi número-dijo guiñándole un ojo y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación-no me olvides, que yo no lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar.

Blaine cogió la tarjeta y la puso en su pantalón, luego tomó su bolso y caminó por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, tardó sólo unos minutos en llegar al lugar y una vez ahí se dispuso a buscar a Kurt, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Probablemente aún no llegaba, porque él se había adelantado en quince minutos, por ello se acercó a una mesa y dejó ahí sus cosas. Se dispuso a sacar una lista que habían hecho el día anterior y comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaban.

Estuvo recorriendo los pasillos del lugar durante una media hora, eso hasta logró encontrar todos los libros que necesitaban. Sonrió satisfecho al tenerlos todos sobre la mesa, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba notablemente retrasado. Tal vez se habría quedado dormido o se estaba dando un baño. Decidió llamarlo, pero después de cinco intentos no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Iré a verlo-susurró con una sonrisa, cogió los libros y salió del lugar. Se tardó al menos diez minutos en llegar a la habitación del castaño, pero a penas estuvo frente a ella dio tres golpes, a los segundos alguien abrió, se quedó mirando al chico que estaba frente a él. Traía una toalla en las caderas y el cabello mojado, de hecho el agua aún caía por su cuerpo, pero ese no era Kurt Hummel.

-¿Anderson?-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Smythe-murmuró seriamente y empujándolo para entrar en el lugar-¿dónde está Kurt?-dijo furioso. No se veía por ningún lugar de la habitación.

-En la ducha-dijo con una gran sonrisa y se comenzó a vestir. Blaine lanzó sus cosas sobre la cama e ingresó rápidamente al lugar indicado, corrió la cortina de la regadera y vio a Kurt completamente desnudo, jadeaba con la respiración entrecortada y se veía asustado ¿qué había pasado ahí?

-¿Kurt?-murmuró intentando llamar su atención-Kurt-dijo un poco más fuerte, pero nada. Tocó uno de sus brazos con su mano derecha y en ese momento el castaño se giró a verlo. Se miraron por unos segundos y el ojiazul se echó a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello. En ese minuto el moreno sintió como su novio temblaba con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar audiblemente. Lentamente se acercó a la regadera y cortó el recorrido del agua.

Sabía que no podían quedarse ahí, porque Kurt podía enfermar, por lo que cogió una toalla y lo envolvió con ella. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos y salió a la habitación, una vez ahí pudo ver que no estaba Sebastián y que todo estaba como si nadie más hubiera estado ahí. Blaine sintió un alivio cuando escuchó como su novio dejaba de llorar, lo depositó en la cama y lo miró al rostro.

-Kurt-lo llamó con algo más de tranquilidad.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño viéndose cansado y con el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo intentando mantener la calma, sabía que algo había hecho Sebastián, estaba seguro de ello.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero las palabras no conseguían salir de sus labios-yo…

-Hey-susurró Blaine cogiéndolo por la barbilla y mirándolo a los ojos-tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo-susurró para luego ir al cajón de la ropa y buscar la ropa interior, un pantalón y camisa para su novio.

-Yo…-volvió a decir el castaño, pero estaba vez estaba mucho más tranquilo-venía de la clase de gimnasia, me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y que debía reunirme contigo, corrí a mi habitación y me desnudé, cogí una toalla y la puse en mis caderas-dijo mirando el suelo detenidamente- luego caminé al baño y cuando abrí vi a ese chico mirándome atentamente, estaba desnudo y no tenía idea qué hacía aquí-carraspeó un poco, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente-le grité que saliera de aquí, que era mi habitación y que era un lugar privado. Se río y me acorraló contra una de las paredes del baño-murmuró mirando un punto en la pared.

Ambos estaban en silencio y Blaine se acercó cautelosamente a él, puso su ropa a un lado y luego lo abrazó por los hombros, animándolo a continuar con su relato. Pero pasaron unos minutos y seguían en el mismo estado.

-¿Kurt?

-Se marchó y entré a la ducha, luego llegaste tú-concluyó algo ausente.

-¿Sólo eso fue?-dijo Blaine frunciendo notablemente el ceño y sin dar mucho crédito a lo que le estaba contando su novio, porque había algo que no le calzaba en todo eso. Faltaba algo que no le estaba queriendo contar-¿estás seguro que no omites algo?-dijo seriamente y cogiendo el rostro de Kurt para que girara a verlo.

-Algo como qué-dijo en un susurro y con los ojos brillantes.

-No lo sé-murmuró Blaine sintiéndose inútil-No me explico por qué entró a tu habitación y por qué te encontré en ese estado-susurró el moreno algo confundido.

-¿En qué estado?-dijo el ojiazul frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Estabas temblando y llorando, estabas ausente cuando te encontré-murmuró intentando tranquilizar su cabeza, porque si bien le estaba pidiendo razones a su novio, no lograba hilar bien las ideas y lo mataba pensar que había ocurrido algo que Kurt no le quisiera contar.

-Sólo estaba preocupado porque iba tarde para que hiciéramos el trabajo de química y si me puse a llorar-suspiró con pesar-fue porque me asusté al ver a ese chico aquí y… -sonrió cansado-es sólo eso-dijo algo más tranquilo.

-¿Seguro?-insistió Blaine entrecerrando los ojos.

-Totalmente-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora quiero vestirme-murmuró cogiendo la ropa.

-Está bien-murmuró levantándose de su lugar en la cama-te estaré esperando en…

-No te vayas-pidió el castaño casi en un susurro-espérame aquí-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No me moveré de aquí si así lo quieres-dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo sus cosas de la cama para ponerlas en el escritorio del castaño, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a revisar las preguntas del trabajo que debían realizar, porque si había algo que sabía muy bien de su novio era que no le gustaba que lo miraran cuando se vestía.

-_No tengo idea qué ocurrió ese día, pero sé que desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron, que Kurt ya no era el mismo y que tal vez era mi culpa…-susurró Blaine palideciendo levemente y notando la preocupación en el rostro de Burt Hummel._


	3. Chapter 3

**Marierux: **Sigue rated K... pero pronto cambiará a Rated M, en el próximo capítulo cambiará el rated... así que no te impacientes! original? gracias! eso trato siempre xD los recuerdos de Kurt aún no llegarán, en unos cuantos capítulos más los tendremos, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! =) estamos hablando pronto, un abrazo!

**SusanaColfer: **Gracias por tus palabras! aún no se sabrá lo que ocurrió con Kurt... aún no, pero en el próximo capítulo la intriga se libera y sabrán todo lo que pasó con él... espero te guste lo que sigue! gracias por comentar, nos leemos pronto!

**Youknowmycoffeorder: **Las dudas siempre están, ahora se aclararán algunas, pero todo se aclara totalmente en el próximo capítulo, ya verás. Gracias por tus palabras! ¿la venganza para Blaine por Tiempo de Cautiverio? jajaja no estaría mal... pero no, no es eso xD gracias por leer! espero te guste lo que sigue, suerte en todo! =)

**PerfectBlackbird: **Gracias por tus palabras! espero te guste lo que sigue! nos leemos pronto! =)

**Justfran: **con lo que sigue volverás a quedar con la intriga, pero prometo que todo se aclara en el próximo capítulo. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer! suerte en todo!

**LadyCapuleto: **Espero te guste lo que sigue, Sebastian juega un papel importante en este fic... pero el próximo capítulo es el que aclarará todo y verán lo que ocurrió... suerte en todo! nos leemos =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero les guste lo que sigue... y lamento la forma en la que termina este capítulo, pero ya se sabrá lo que ocurrió con Kurt, pero en el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_La mañana siguiente a ese hecho teníamos que ensayar con los Warblers, nada fuera de lo común, debíamos ajustar las últimas coreografías y hacer que todo calzara con la música. Normalmente eso era antes de las clases, por lo que todos nos levantábamos temprano y nos reuníamos en la cafetería para luego ir al salón de ensayos. Como todas las mañanas fui por Kurt a su habitación, pero después de golpear durante unos segundos y no recibir respuesta decidí entrar._

Todo estaba en penumbras y parecía ser que nada había sido movido de su lugar. Blaine caminaba con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, pero su novio siempre era muy ordenado con su habitación, por lo que no corría peligro de caer y golpearse. Cuando estuvo junto a la cama pudo ver a Kurt recostado y sin moverse mayormente, parecía dormido.

-Hey-susurró el moreno sentándose en la orilla de la cama y moviendo unos mechones castaños que caían por la frente del ojiazul-amor-susurró con una sonrisa-despierta-dijo acariciando su rostro suavemente, luego depositó un beso en sus labios y se quedó ahí por unos segundos hasta que Kurt comenzó a responder, primero pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine para atraerlo hasta él y besarlo más profundamente, eso hizo que el moreno se subiera a la cama y fuera destapando poco a poco a su novio para tener más contacto con él, le encantaba cuando Kurt hacía eso, adoraba esas demostraciones que tenía con él.

-Blaine-murmuró separándose levemente y mirándolo con dulzura.

-Buenos días-dijo el ojimiel con una gran sonrisa y mirando el rostro de su novio, pero a los segundos su rostro se tornó serio-¿te sientes mal?-dijo preocupando y mirando atentamente al castaño.

-No-susurró suavemente y tocando el rostro del moreno con cariño-¿por qué?

-Tienes los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras increíbles-dijo con una mueca en los labios-¿estuviste llorando?-preguntó inquieto y notando la mueca de disgusto que se había formado en el rostro de su novio.

-Si no te gusto en las mañanas ¿para qué me vienes a despertar?-dijo molesto y haciendo que Blaine se bajara de la cama.

-No he dicho eso, sabes que eres hermoso-aseguró seriamente-pero nunca te había visto esas ojeras-dijo preocupado-¿ocurrió algo anoche? ¿Tu padre te llamó o algo así?-preguntó intentando adivinar lo que molestaba a su pareja.

-No, él está bien-dijo moviéndose en la cama y saliendo de ella, ingresó rápidamente al cuarto de baño, por lo que Blaine quedó completamente solo en la habitación. Suspiró cansado, sabía muy bien que algo estaba molestando a Kurt, pero también era de conocimiento público que atosigándolo con preguntas no iba a lograr que le dijera realmente lo que le molesta o preocupaba, por eso debía darle tiempo, ya fuera para que se acerca y le contara o para encontrar el momento oportuno para conversar. Sólo esperaba que no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que se diera ese minuto.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que la hora del ensayo ya había comenzado y ellos iban notablemente retrasados. Estaba seguro que los muchachos los reprenderían por esos minutos, pero daba igual, porque no eran ellos precisamente quienes se equivocaban en la letra de las canciones y en las coreografías, por lo que faltar a una de las sesiones mañaneras no les haría daño.

Cuando iban retrasados a alguna actividad Kurt no tardaba nada en estar listo, pero ahora llevaba más de quince minutos en el baño y lo estaba preocupando. Por ello se acercó a la puerta y golpeó levemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a hacer lo mismo y nada. Luego acercó su oído a la madera para escuchar si aún se bañaba, pero todo era absoluto silencio. Ese fue el momento en que decidió entrar al cuarto, al ingresar lo primero que vio fue a su novio, se veía más pálido de lo común y miraba fijamente a un punto en la pared, llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cadera y su cabello goteaba aún.

-Hey-susurró el moreno acercándose, al instante el castaño lo observó extrañado-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Blaine inquieto por la poca respuesta que le estaba dando su novio.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando fijamente al ojimiel-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y notando como Blaine no comprendía la situación.

-Usualmente no tardas tanto cuando estamos retrasados para los ensayos-murmuró acercándose aún más a él e intentando cogerlo por la cintura, pero fue fuertemente apartado.

-Me apresuraré-dijo en un murmullo y caminando rápidamente hasta la habitación. Blaine lo siguió y cuando estaba en la habitación intentó acercarse para besarlo, pero Kurt lo rehuyó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo extrañado.

-Necesito vestirme y no puedo si estás aquí-dijo seriamente y mirando sus pies. El moreno se quedó en silencio, no esperaba esa respuesta.

-Te esperaré a fuera-dijo algo descolocado y salió del lugar.

_A pesar de ese suceso, cuando salió de su habitación parecía normal, sus ojeras ya no estaban en su rostro y lucía como el Kurt orgulloso y que no le teme a nada que había conocido, a pesar de todos los demonios que lo atosigaban constantemente, pero al estar en Dalton todo eso se había acallado de alguna forma. Recuerdo que ese día fuimos juntos al salón de ensayos y cuando entramos vimos las audiciones de los chicos nuevos._

_-_¿Quién es el siguiente?-preguntó Thad después de que finalizó la tercera audición.

-Sebastián Smythe-dijo una voz segura.

-Te escuchamos-dijo David indicándole el centro del salón. Tanto Kurt como Blaine se habían sentado en un sillón, el que les había sido apartado por Nick y Jeff.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró el ojimiel notando como su novio lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Na… nada-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior e intentado parecer calmado.

-Hey-llamó su atención Blaine, apartando su mirada de la presentación de Sebastián-Kurt-susurró haciendo que el castaño lo mirara-estoy aquí, no te pasará nada-dijo intentando adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero el ojiazul parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos y no le prestaba mayor atención.

-No…-intentó decir, pero al instante su voz tembló y sus ojos se aguaron.

-¿Kurt?-lo llamó el moreno, pero el castaño sólo se abrazó a él y refugió su rostro en su pecho, se mantuvo ahí por varios segundos. En los que tanto Nick como Jeff miraron preocupados a Blaine, quien sólo se alzó de hombros sin saber bien qué ocurría. A penas terminó la presentación de Sebastián, el líder Warbler cogió a su novio y se lo llevó de ahí. Alcanzaron a salir del salón de ensayos cuando Kurt se permitió llorar con total libertad y aferrarse fuertemente a la ropa del moreno. Definitivamente algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo.

Se mantuvieron por varios minutos en la misma posición, Blaine cobijando a Kurt, mientras este lloraba con fuerza. Luego de unos momentos se separaron levemente y fue el moreno quien lucía notablemente preocupado. Seguramente le ocurría algo muy malo a su novio, porque hace mucho que no lo veía llorar de esa forma, desde que Karofsky lo hubiese besado en los vestuarios y desde que lo amenazara de muerte posteriormente, aunque debía agradecer al futbolista, porque por él ahora ellos estaban juntos.

-¿Alguien te ha estado molestando?-se atrevió a preguntar el ojimiel. Pero el castaño movió negativamente su cabeza-¿Karofsky tal vez?-intentó seguir por el mismo lado, pero volvió a recibir la misma respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos más y fue Blaine quien cogió a su amante de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. Tal vez en un lugar menos público podría hablar bien y si tenía suerte Kurt le diría todo lo que le molestaba y lo que no estaba bien con él. Ingresaron a la habitación del líder Warbler, la que estaba tan desordenada como siempre, a excepción de su cama que extrañamente siempre estaba hecha, al parecer nunca la deshacía para acostarse, excepto cuando pasaba la noche con su novio.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama y fue Kurt quien decidió recostarse sobre ella, Blaine lo siguió cogiéndolo por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. El ojiazul apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su novio y se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que el teléfono del ojimiel comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y al no reconocer el número colgó, luego lo puso en silencio y lo depositó en la mesita de noche.

-¿Quién era?-murmuró el castaño.

-No conozco el número-respondió abrazando más fuerte a su novio, necesitaba que se sintiera seguro, que no se espantara con nada y que por sobre todo pudiera decirle la verdad de lo que le ocurría, que se sincerara con él-Kurt…

-No quiero hablar-lo cortó de inmediato y se pegó más al cuerpo del moreno.

-Pero…

-De verdad no quiero hablar-volvió a decir, cada vez su voz estaba más rota y Blaine se preocupaba más.

-Está bien-suspiró cansado, cuando Karofsky lo había amenazado de muerte se demoró más de una semana en contarle, y eso que no eran nada en ese tiempo, por lo que presentía que ahora podía demorar un par de días en contarle o al menos eso esperaba, porque a pesar de conocer a la perfección a su novio, no podía decir que sabía el siguiente paso que daría, a menos que él se lo mencionara, cosa que casi nunca hacía-iremos a tu ritmo-dijo besando su frente-cuando estés listo me dirás ¿no?-dijo suavemente y el castaño movió afirmativamente su cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por la siguiente media hora, hasta que Kurt cayó rendido ante el sueño. Blaine acariciaba suavemente su cabello y lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo, el único sonido en la habitación era la respiración acompasada del castaño, quien sonreía entre sueños y cada vez se pegaba más a su novio. Al parecer no había pasado una buena noche y ahora se encontraba mucho menos. Sí, algo grave tenía que haber pasado para que Kurt estuviera en estado tan desprotegido, porque nada ponía mal al ojiazul, a menos que alguien lo atacara de alguna forma.

Blaine se giró a ver la mesita de noche y pudo notar que ya sería la hora del almuerzo y ellos no habían ido a ninguna de sus clases, tal vez podrían dejar pasar ese día, después de todo no eran gran cosa perder una clase de cada ramo que tenían, ya la recuperarían pidiendo los apuntes a sus compañeros. Se acomodó mejor junto a su novio y sintió el calor que emanaba el castaño, sonrió tiernamente y cerró los ojos para dormir junto a él.

Cuando ya casi estaba en los brazos de Morfeo comenzó a sonar su teléfono, suspiró cansado y comenzó a tantear el mueble en el que había dejado el aparato, cuando lo tomó no dudo en contestar.

-Diga-dijo con voz somnolienta.

-Creo que te desperté, dormilón-dijo una voz coqueta desde el otro lado.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a despertar del letargo en el que estaba sumido.

-¿No me reconoces?-dijo la otra persona algo ofendida.

-Lo dudo-dijo con una mueca en los labios el moreno-si me dices tu nombre podríamos llegar más rápido a lo que necesitas y así nadie pierde el tiempo-dijo de la forma más amable que pudo.

-Creo que alguien no anda de lo mejor, bien-dijo resignado, pero sin quitar la pedantería de su voz-soy Sebastián Smythe, audicioné hoy para los Warblers y ayer estuve conversando contigo por la mañana-dijo seriamente. Blaine se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, intentaba recordar la cara del muchacho que le hablaba, pero le era casi imposible retenerla.

-Sí, sí, dime-dijo dando a entender que lo recordaba.

-Bueno, quería pedirte ayuda con una canción que debo tener lista para la próxima semana-dijo algo preocupado-Thad me la asignó y no logro llegar a bien a las notas, por eso quería tu ayuda.

-No hay problema, aunque no conozco tu registro, por lo que no sé si te seré de mucha ayuda-dijo seriamente, algo en ese chico le daba una muy mala espina, tal vez era el hecho de que recientemente recordaba haberlo visto en la habitación de Kurt y que luego de eso su novio se comenzara a comportar algo extraño.

-¿No conoces mi registro?-dijo algo ofendido el joven Smythe-me insultas-dijo seriamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-susurró el moreno, ya que Kurt se había removido en sus brazos y ahora más que nunca no lo quería despertar, porque parecía estar tan tranquilo, cómodo y seguro abrazado a él que se sentía mal de sólo estar hablando junto a él cuando debía guardar silencio.

-Esta mañana audicioné y tú estabas en el salón de ensayos con el resto, escuchaste mi presentación y…

-Lo lamento, no te presté atención-dijo sinceramente y sin avergonzarse, muchas veces le había ocurrido desde que era novio de Kurt, ya que de alguna forma el castaño lograba arrebatarle a cualquiera su atención, pero ¿cómo no iba a poner atención a la persona que lo traía de cabeza? Si de mirarlo ahora durmiendo junto a él le quitaba el aliento, realmente Kurt Hummel lo volvía loco y se sentía afortunado de que estuviera con él y no alguien más.

-Vaya líder-se quejó Smythe.

-A ver-suspiró algo molesto el joven Anderson-puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquier otro Warbler, pero si decides que sea yo quien te asista para esa presentación sólo puedo este viernes en la tarde.

-Perfecto-dijo seriamente y sin quitar la molestia de sus labios-¿en dónde ensayamos?

-En el salón de los Warblers, te esperaré ahí a las cinco, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se retira a las cuatro a sus hogares para ver a sus padres.

-¿Tú no vas?-dijo intentando averiguar sobre la vida del moreno.

-Ese no es tu problema, Smythe-dijo fríamente.

-Ok, lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, la que se transmitía fácilmente por su voz-te estaré esperando ese día en el salón de ensayos-volvía a poner esa voz coquetamente melosa que lo estaba fastidiando bastante.

-Bien, nos vemos-dijo cortando la llamada y volviendo a dejar el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Se volvió a acurrucar junto a su novio, pero notó que estaba despierto y lo miraba bastante molesto-Hey, despertaste-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-dijo separándose levemente de él.

-Un chico que necesita que lo ayude con una canción para la próxima semana.

-¿Quién era?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto el castaño.

-Se llamaba…-empezó a pensar el moreno, realmente tenía una pésima memoria, y empeoraba cuando no le interesaba mucho el tema-creo que es…-empezó a mirar a su alrededor y de pronto metió una mano en su bléiser y sacó una tarjeta de presentación-Sebastián Smythe-dijo volviendo su vista a su novio, quien seguía con la ceja alzada y se veía más enojado que antes.

-¿Por qué lo conoces?-dijo furioso.

-Porque es alumno nuevo en Dalton y me invito un café ayer por la mañana, eso es todo-dijo con sencillez y atrapando a Kurt por las caderas-¿por qué estás tan molesto?-preguntó extrañado por las reacciones que estaba teniendo el ojiazul con él.

-Nada-dijo girándose y dándole la espalda a Blaine.

-Dime-insistió el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del castaño-no soy adivino aún-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu _amiguito?_-dijo intentando soltarse del agarre del moreno.

-¿Amiguito?-dijo extrañado y haciendo que Kurt volteara a verlo-¿qué sucede?-dijo serio y mirando detenidamente a Kurt-me estás escondiendo algo-dijo intentando ver en su rostro la verdad, pero no había nada ahí.

-Nada-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Kurt…

-¡Nada!-gritó quebrándose notablemente, comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y temblaba con fuerza, Blaine sólo pudo abrazarlo y cobijarlo en sus brazos. Kurt parecía mucho más _roto_ que cuando se conocieron, que cuando Karofsky lo acosaba hasta el cansancio e incluso después de que lo besó. No tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a su novio y eso lo estaba matando, le provocaba inseguridad y miedo a perderlo, porque ni cuando habían peleado lo había visto en ese estado ¿qué estaba pasando con su chico?

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos y luego fue el castaño quien empujó un poco el cuerpo de su novio para poder verlo a los ojos. Se miraron por un par de segundos y fue Kurt quien acercó sus labios a los de Blaine y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo la calidez de la respiración del moreno y luego como lo sujetaba fuertemente por las caderas atrayéndolo aún más a él.

Blaine intensificó el beso al tiempo que su novio se sujetaba fuertemente de su cuello, ambos disfrutaban de la caricia. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y fue el moreno quien comenzó a meter las manos dentro de la camisa del castaño, tocando su piel y haciendo que se comenzara a friccionar contra él.

-Te amo, Kurt-murmuró el moreno intentando quitarle la ropa, pero el castaño lo empujó fuertemente y se puso de pie, se veía agitado y lo miraba con desconcierto-¿qué sucede?-dijo Blaine extrañado por la reacción de su novio.

-Nada-dijo paralizándose en su lugar, miraba con terror a su novio y luego bajó la mirada.

-Kurt…-susurró Blaine intentando entender qué pasaba con su novio-Kurt, qué ocurre-susurró poniéndose de pie y tomándolo por los hombros-dime qué te está pasando, desde ayer que no eres el mismo.

-Nada-dijo mirando a otra parte-nada, absolutamente nada-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Algo te ocurre-dijo Blaine derrotado y sentándose en la cama-de verdad quiero saber qué pasa por tu cabeza-dijo mirándolo con detención y notando el temblor del cuerpo del castaño.

-Todo está bien-dijo el ojiazul sentándose a su lado y quedándose en esa posición-todo está…-nuevamente las lágrimas estaban en su rostro, surcándolo y manteniéndose ahí.

_-¿Mi muchacho estuvo así todo ese tiempo y yo ni me enteré? Realmente me siento un pésimo padre, no supe cuidar de él, nadie sabía lo que le pasaba y él no quería hablar y yo no estaba ahí para reconfortarlo y…_

_-Señor, no es su culpa, las cosas no se dieron bien, nada fue bueno desde ese día en adelante. Porque yo fui el que se encargó de que todo explotara de la peor forma, de que el Kurt que conocíamos quedara completamente arruinado y luego no supiéramos cómo controlarlo, yo le destrocé la vida y me di el descaro de internarlo pensando en que era lo mejor para él._

_-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi muchacho?_

_-Sólo intensifiqué el daño que le habían provocado, sólo hice la herida más profunda y terminé de destruirlo, di el golpe final, si lo quiere llamar de alguna forma. Sólo sé que todo esto se pudo haber evitado, pero fui lo suficientemente tonto como para romper a Kurt._

_-¿Me dirás lo que hiciste con mi hijo?_

_-Señor, sólo quiero que sepa que aún estoy enamorado de Kurt, aún lo amo, a pesar de los cinco años que han pasado, aún me carcome la conciencia lo que hice y lamento no haber actuado diferente, creí que era lo correcto. Espero no me asesine por lo que le voy a contar ahora…_


	4. Chapter 4

**PerfectBlackbird: **Aquí está lo que pasó... espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Braschi: **Ahora se sabe lo que le pasó a Kurt... aún no está la causal que lo llevó a estar en donde está, pero ya iremos a eso, espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por leer! qué estés muy muy bien!

**SusanaColfer: **Sebastian... es un bastardo al máximo, ahora sabrás qué le hizo a Kurt, gracias por tus palabras! nos leemos, suerte en todo! =)

**Marierux: **Exacto! Sebastard... con todas sus letras, ya más adelante sabrás por qué Karofsky es quien visita a Kurt. Este capítulo te dará más pena aún, porque a mí me mato tener que escribirlo, pero ya está. Espero te guste! gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad =)

**kami-haruka:** Bien! Ahora sabrás qué le hizo Sebastian a Kurt... y qué más le pasó... espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

Aquí está la continuación, espero les guste. Sinceramente es un capítulo triste, pero dejará muchas dudas más, no me costó mucho escribirlo y quedé bastante satisfecha con el resultado, pero me dio mucha pena con lo que ocurre... sólo espero les guste, muchas gracias por comentar!

**Este capítulo contiene lemmon.**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_Todo lo que ocurrió después de eso no es fácil. Sólo sé que si decide asesinarme por lo que hice será correcto, después de todo no merezco nada de lo que tengo. Bien, esto fue lo que ocurrió durante los días que siguieron. Aún recuerdo que esa tarde fui al salón de ensayos de los Warblers para reunirme con el chico que le mencioné. Ese día Kurt se había quedado en mi cuarto y como usted debía viajar fuera de la ciudad decidió pasar el fin de semana conmigo, esperaría a que yo terminara el ensayo con Smythe y luego pasaríamos esa noche y los otros dos días juntos._

Blaine ingresaba en la sala de ensayos cuando pudo notar que estaba completamente vacía. Espero unos quince minutos y no había rastros de Sebastián, luego de un par de minutos decidió llamarlo a su teléfono y logró dar con él.

-_El chico más guapo de Dalton al habla-_contestó con gracia el muchacho.

-Sebastian, habla Blaine ¿dónde estás? Te estoy esperando hace quince minutos en el salón de ensayos.

-_¡Lo lamento!-_dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Lo olvidaste?-murmuró Blaine sintiendo que tendría un gran dolor de cabeza en cualquier momento.

-_Sí, pero en unos minutos estoy ahí-_dijo cortando la llamada. A los diez minutos el joven Anderson pudo ver a Smythe, quien vestía su uniforme de Dalton y lo miraba de forma coqueta, al igual que todas las veces que se habían topado en los pasillos durante los últimos días.

-Acabemos ya con esto-dijo de forma tajante el moreno.

-¡Pero si no hemos comenzado!-dijo con gracia el castaño y se fue a sentar al piano que poseían en el lugar.

-¿Cuál es la canción?-inquirió Blaine sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón más grande del salón.

-Baby it's could out side-dijo con una gran sonrisa y vio la mueca que se formaba en los labios del moreno-¿la conoces?-dijo alzando una ceja y viendo como Blaine observaba el suelo.

-Sí, la…

-Cantaste el año pasado en Six Flag-dijo autosuficiente y sintiéndose superior en todo aspecto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? El único que conocía eso es…

-Kurt-dijo con dejando el piano a un lado y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el ojimiel-incluso la ensayaste con él antes de ir y cantarla con esa muchacha-dijo sonriente-realmente ese muchacho no sabe mantener la boca cerrada-dijo con una mueca-realmente debes ser muy valiente para confiarle tus secretos, ya que conozco más de la mitad de ellos-dijo divertido.

-¿Qué?-Blaine se levantó de su lugar y enfrentó al joven Smythe-Kurt jamás revelaría mis secretos, se los confié a él y sé que no dirá una palabra de ello, sé que no-dijo seriamente y notando que su reacción no provocaba nada más que risas en Sebastian.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Anderson-dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose serio-realmente deberías abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que Kurt Hummel no es lo que dice ser y mucho menos es el niño que necesita ser rescatado y amado que crees.

-¿Por qué hablas así de él? ¿Quién te dio derecho a hablar de mi novio de esa forma?-dijo molesto y dando un paso hasta él, sabía que no era de su altura, pero al menos intentaría amedrentarlo, aunque se daba cuenta que eso no serviría con Sebastian Smythe.

-Blaine, Blaine, Blaine-dijo cansado y mirándolo atentamente-No me digas que te creíste toda esa tontera de que Kurt había sido besado a la fuerza por David Karofsky y que sufría bullying de su parte en McKinley-dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué?-murmuró empuñando sus manos y sintiendo que no podía ser cierto lo que el castaño le estaba hablando ¿por qué sabía tanto de Kurt?

-Lamento si hice reventar la burbuja en tu cara, Anderson, pero tu noviecito no es lo que crees, mucho menos es una víctima-dijo con seguridad y puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Blaine-no quiero ser yo quien te diga lo que es la persona que está contigo, eso no corresponde-murmuró juntando su frente con la del moreno-realmente deberías conocerlo mejor y darte cuenta tu mismo de la verdad, no me gusta que vivas engañado y creyendo cosas que no son, pensando que tu novio es lo máximo cuando realmente es…-dejo de hablar y miró el suelo por unos segundos-lamento todo esto-dijo alejándose y caminando a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo enfadado Blaine y caminó hasta él-¿Qué ibas a decir?-susurró con sus manos empuñadas y mirando seriamente al muchacho frente a él.

-No me corresponde-dijo con una mueca e iba a voltear para abrir la puerta e irse, pero fue sujetado fuertemente por el ojimiel.

-Tú no te vas de aquí, dime qué ibas a decir-dijo afianzando su agarre y mirándolo fieramente.

-Ok, tú ganas-dijo resignado y haciendo que Blaine lo soltara-te contaré todo lo que sé de él, todo lo que te ha estado mintiendo y las cosas que simplemente te ha estado escondiendo para que no lo abandones, para que no vuelva a estar solo otra vez.

-Menos excusas Smythe y dime ya lo que sabes-dijo cruzándose de brazos y esperando a que Sebastian hablara.

-Bien, esto es lo que sé-dijo con voz firme-cuando David Karofsky besó a Kurt las cosas en ningún momento se salieron de control, porque fue Hummel quien lo provocó, lo siguió hasta los vestuarios y lo acorraló, se besaron y se toquetearon hasta que tu noviecito quedó satisfecho. Eso lo había hecho un par de veces con David y a veces con otros chicos. Cuando lo enviaron a Dalton a _espiar_ te conoció y creyó tener a alguien más con quien andar besuqueándose y toqueteando por donde fuera-dijo con asco-pero las cosas no se las pusiste fáciles, por lo que volvió a ir por David, pero él ya no quería nada con él, fue por eso que se decidió a venir a Dalton e intentar conquistarte y lo logró por lo que veo.

-No te creo-dijo con firmeza Blaine-eres un mentiroso Smythe-dijo intentando pasar por su lado y abrir la puerta para irse de ese lugar.

-Pero no es malo en la cama ni en la ducha, eso te lo doy firmado-dijo con altanería y al instante sintió como uno de sus brazos era fuertemente sujetado, miró a Blaine y pudo notar la furia contenida e incredulidad en los ojos del moreno.

-¿Qué?-dijo con una mueca y temblando levemente.

-Kurt no es una santa paloma, mucho menos es la víctima en nada, Anderson, y deberías abrir pronto los ojos y darte cuenta de lo que es él-dijo alzando ambas cejas y haciendo una mueca-pero no quiero ser yo quien te lo diga.

-Habla Smythe, ya lo soltaste, ahora termina-dijo presionando aún más su agarre.

-Bien-dijo intentando soltarse, pero fue inútil-Kurt se ha acostado con varios chicos de Dalton y yo no fui la excepción-dijo con una mueca.

-¿Qué?-murmuró Blaine soltándolo un poco y sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.

-El otro día cuando me encontraste en la habitación de Kurt fue porque él me invitó, no quería ducharse solo y quería conocerme más a fondo, no sabía que era tu novio, lo juro-dijo preocupado e intranquilo-realmente no tenía idea de que Hummel y tu estaban juntos, sino no habría tenido sexo con él, no habría accedido a follármelo en la ducha y…

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Blaine sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y su cuerpo se contraía-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó alejándose un paso.

-Lo es-suspiró cansado Smythe-lamento decírtelo, pero es verdad.

-¡No!-dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

-Y si ahora anda llorando por los rincones como toda una magdalena y pidiéndote que seas amoroso y cariñoso con él es solo por la culpa-dijo con una mueca y mirando a Blaine-realmente lo lamento mucho, no quería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero no sólo se ha metido conmigo, sino que con varios más de Dalton.

-¡Mentira!-gritó sintiendo como las primeras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Lamento que no lo sea-dijo preocupado-pero no le digas que fui yo quien habló, realmente no quiero que…

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Blaine hablando consigo mismo-no puedo-dijo volviendo a mirar a Sebastian.

-Es la verdad y lo peor de todo es que él lo negará y te rogará que le creas, verás que te seguirá engañando con tal de que estés con él-dijo mirando con atención a Blaine.

_Después de escuchar todo eso salí del salón de ensayos y comencé a caminar por los pasillos de Dalton, intentaba tranquilizarme, intentaba estar lo más sensato posible, porque era algo muy extraño lo que me había contado Sebastian, no tenía nada que ver con el Kurt que conocía, pero parecía todo tan real que una parte de mí no dudo en creerle, pero debía escuchar la versión de Kurt para terminar de conocer la verdad, fue por eso que corrí hasta mi habitación y abrí la puerta violentamente, ahí vi que Kurt dormía sobre mi cama, estaba con el uniforme de la Academia y se había acurrucado a un lado. En ese momento no dude en despertarlo y… realmente lamento lo que ocurrió después._

-¡Es verdad!-gritó Blaine zamarreando fuertemente a su novio.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Kurt mirándolo sorprendido e intentando estar lo más despierto posible, jamás lo habían despertado de esa forma, jamás su novio lo había tratado así.

-¿No lo sabes?-dijo furioso y con una ceja alzada-¿Me dirás que es mentira ahora?-dijo con las lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo como la rabia lo cegaba.

-Blaine, no tengo idea de qué estás hablando-dijo asustado y sintió como el moreno presionaba cada vez más sus brazos.

-¿No sabes o no te quieres acordar de con cuántos te acostaste?-dijo lanzándolo de boca sobre la cama y posicionándose sobre su espalda, Kurt intentaba mirarlo, estaba asustado y no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué?-dijo intentando procesar.

-¡Me engañaste, Kurt!-le gritó y sintió como el castaño intentaba sacárselo de encima.

-¡Nunca!-gritó desesperado, porque algo estaba muy mal en todo eso, algo no encajaba de ninguna forma y ese no era el Blaine que conocía, no era el joven tranquilo que lo escuchaba y entendía lo que él tratara de decir, ese chico que le gritaba ahora era alguien distinto, alguien complemente descontrolado y fuera de sí.

-¡No mientas!-dijo apoyándose completamente sobre la espalda del castaño y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de su novio-no te sienta bien mentir-murmuró en su oído-con quiénes te acostaste-dijo sujetando sus brazos con una mano y con la otra lo tomaba por la cintura.

-¡Nadie!-dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Mientes!-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-¡Lo de Karofsky fue mentira, lo del Bullying en McKinley también lo fue! ¡Tenías una relación con ese matón de tu escuela y me lo escondiste! ¿Por cuánto tiempo creíste que me harías tonto?-dijo desesperado y presionando más su agarre sobre los brazos y la cintura de Kurt.

-¡Eso no fue así!-dijo intentando quitarse a Blaine.

-¡Mientes!

-¡No fue así, no fue asi!-dijo desesperado.

-¿Alguien te tocó mejor que yo?-preguntó en su oído casi en un susurro-¿alguien te beso con más amor que yo?-susurró besando el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando su mano de la cintura hasta las caderas del castaño-¿alguien te hizo estremecer mientras te tocaba y te follaba contra la pared de la ducha o en esta misma cama?-dijo tensándose y notando como Kurt había dejado de forcejear.

-¿Qué…-intentaba decir Kurt, pero no lo lograba, la forma de actuar de su novio lo tenía asustado, no sabía qué hacer o cómo soltarse de su agarre.

-Te haré disfrutar-murmuró en su oído-como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, haré que gimas mi nombre y sentirás que yo soy el único que te debe tocar y amar.

-Blaine-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintió como con una mano le desabrochaba el botón y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón, luego la prenda era bajada fuertemente-¿Qué haces?-dijo sin poder moverse, estaba paralizado y sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro suavemente.

-Te haré sentir en el cielo, no necesitarás a nadie después de mí-dijo bajando sus propios pantalones con rapidez, su miembro estaba sobre las nalgas de Kurt y se rozaba descaradamente con ellas-nunca olvidarás lo que te haré-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Puso su miembro en la entrada del castaño.

-No-susurró Kurt intentando moverse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder, seguía paralizado-Blaine-murmuró desesperado y sintiendo como todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor-no-intentaba decir nuevamente, pero las palabras no quería salir.

-Disfrutarás como nunca-volvió a decir en su oído y entró fuertemente en Kurt, sintió como el interior del ojiazul rodeaba su miembro y lo presionaba, sintió como su excitación aumentaba y salió un poco de su interior para poder embestirlo una vez, fue suave primero para luego aumentar el ritmo-sé que te gusta-dijo pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de Kurt y moviendo sus caderas sobre las nalgas del castaño, su miembro entraba y salía de las nalgas blancas y sentía como el placer lo comenzaba a inundar.

-Basta, Blaine-salió un hilo de voz de los labios del Kurt-Blaine, por favor basta, por favor-rogaba Kurt intentando sacárselo de encima-no hagas esto, Blaine.

-¡Te metiste con otros chicos, tuviste sexo con el chico nuevo!-gritó furioso y lo sujetó fuertemente por el cabello, hizo que lo viera y metió más profundamente su miembro en el cuerpo de su novio-me fuiste infiel de las peores forma, me engañaste y dejaste que te follara en el baño cuando yo te esperaba para estudiar ¿ahora me dirás que esto no te gusta?-dijo golpeando fuertemente sus caderas contra el trasero de Kurt.

-Blaine, yo no estu…-jadeaba intentando obtener aire-estuve…Blaine-decía con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y la respiración entre cortada-¡Blaine!-gritó intentando hacer que lo escuchara.

-¡No más mentiras Hummel!-dijo furioso y aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-No tuve sexo…-trataba de decir, pero Blaine hundió la cabeza de Kurt contra la almohada y sujetó su cabello con fuerza.

-¡No mientas más!-le gritó acercándose a su oído, sentía como pronto iba a acabar dentro de Kurt, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y lo penetró con más fuerza. Antes de que pudiera acabar dentro de él vio como el castaño logró sacar su rostro de la almohada y giró a verlo.

-No tuve sexo con nadie-dijo sintiendo como un líquido caliente recorría su interior y el miembro hinchado de Blaine seguía palpitando dentro de él-Sebastian me violó-dijo con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y notando como su novio lo miraba sin entender.

-No-negó Blaine mirándolo aterrado-No, no, no, no, no-siguió negando y mordió su labio inferior sintiendo como comenzaba a sangrar y todo su cuerpo temblaba-no es cierto, no lo es-dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos-Kurt…-dijo en un hilo de voz y salió del interior de su novio, subió los pantalones de ambos y abrazó al castaño-Kurt no es cierto, no es cierto-dijo sujetándolo con fuerza y sintiendo como ambos temblaban en los brazos del otro.

_-De verdad no era mi intención que las cosas se salieran de control, no quería hacer eso yo…_

-¡Qué mierda hiciste con mi hijo!-gritó Burt levantándose de la silla y llegando al otro lado de la mesa para sujetar a Blaine por el cuello de la camisa y ponerlo de pie en segundos.

-Le juro que no fue mí…

-¿No fue tu intención violar a Kurt?-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-¡Violaste a mí hijo!-le gritó y lo soltó por un segundo, haciéndolo caer de pie al suelo, Blaine sólo pudo intentar no caer y volvió a sentir como era sujetado por el cuello y algo se clavaba en su brazo, cuando miró notó que un tenedor estaba completamente clavado en su piel.

-Suélteme-murmuró el moreno sintiendo como era apoyado contra la pared de la cocina.

-Mi hijo te pidió que te detuvieras-dijo con la furia impresa en su rostro-¡Te rogó que lo dejaras tranquilo! ¡Intentó hablar y tú no lo dejaste!-le gritó fuera de control-¿Con qué cara me pides clemencia después de contarme cómo lo violaste?-dijo molesto-¡No tienes perdón!-dijo azotándolo contra el muro-Nunca tuviste que haberlo tocado, no debiste haberlo herido de esa forma ¡Por tu culpa está donde está! ¡Fuiste tú el que lo encerró en el psiquiátrico!-gritó furioso.

-No…

-¡¿Lo hiciste para minimizar la culpa?-dijo molesto y volviendo a azotarlo contra la pared-¿O porque ya no lo podías tocar y violar a gusto?-dijo con asco-Realmente me repugnas, Anderson-dijo fríamente y puso su antebrazo izquierdo sobre el cuello del moreno, comenzó a hacer presión y notó como Blaine dejaba de respirar-no importa lo que pidas, no te voy a escuchar-dijo seriamente y le dio un puñetazo con su mano libre, luego otro y otro, hasta que sintió que alguien lo sujetaba y alejaba completamente de Blaine.

-¡Qué hace!-se escuchó otra voz en el lugar-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo sin entender y manteniendo a Burt Hummel alejado del moreno, quien tocía e intentaba componerse del ataque, estaba en el suelo y no lograba ver bien y su respiración poco a poco volvía.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperado-¡Quiero matar a este bastardo!-dijo moviéndose furioso, pero no lograba soltarse del agarre.

-No, no se acercara a él.

-¡No sabes lo que hizo con Kurt!-gritó mirando fieramente al chico que lo sujetaba-Dave-murmuró con la garganta apretada y los ojos aún con las lágrimas que seguían corriendo por su rostro-no sabes lo que le hizo a mi niño-susurró aferrándose a los brazos de Karofsky y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sé, señor, sé lo que Anderson le hizo a Kurt-dijo con los ojos aguadas y notando como la incredulidad se instalaba en los ojos de Burt.

-¿Qué?-dijo asustado y girando a ver a Blaine, quien seguía sentado en el suelo y estaba apoyado contra la pared, un moretón comenzaba a formarse en su mejilla izquierda y su brazo seguía sangrando con el tenedor dentro de él.

-Burt-dijo con firmeza Dave-Kurt me contó que lo violaron en Dalton y luego Blaine lo hizo también-dijo notando como el cuerpo del señor Hummel temblaba entre sus brazos y pronto podría caer-no le dije porque Kurt me hizo prometer que no le diría nada de nuestras conversaciones, no quería preocuparlo, no quería que usted enfermara al enterarse.

-Kurt-susurró Burt sujetándose débilmente de la camisa de Dave-mi niño, mi muchacho-comenzó a susurrar y sintió como los brazos de Karofsky lo rodeaban en un firme abrazo y se permitió llorar en el pecho del ex futbolista de McKinley.

-Señor, lamento no haberle contado antes, lamento que se hubiese enterado de esta forma-murmuró caminando con él hasta la sala para sentarlo en uno de los sillones- pero no podía decirle la verdad, Kurt temía que le diera otro infarto y que… lo lamento realmente-insistió Dave sintiéndose peor-sólo vio como Burt se sentaba y lo miraba desde ahí con el rostro demacrado y viéndose aún más viejo, aún más triste, estaba completamente destrozado.

-No es tú culpa, no lo es-susurró mirándolo débilmente-no es tú culpa-volvió a decir y miró sus manos-Blaine…-susurró mirando a ambos lados, se veía desorientado, como si su mente estuviera viajando en el tiempo, como si todo estuviera tomando forma o buscando respuestas en su cabeza.

-Señor-dijo Dave llamando su atención-por favor descanse, yo me ocuparé de Blaine, lo prometo-dijo notando como Burt hacía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, ese ya no era el hombre que hace cinco años le hubiera volado la cabeza con una escopeta que guardaba bajo su cama, ese no era el Burt Hummel que lo había enfrentado en uno de los pasillos de McKinley y que casi lo asfixia, no. Ese Burt se había ido junto a Kurt el día en que fue internado en el psiquiátrico. Vio como el mecánico se recostaba en el sillón, mientras él cogía una manta que estaba en otro sillón y lo cubría-por favor descanse, yo me ocuparé de todo-murmuró Dave viendo el gesto afirmativo del hombre-deje todo en mis manos-dijo suavemente y notó como Burt cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas seguían bajando por su rostro.

David volvió a la cocina y encontró a Blaine sentado en una de las sillas, intentando sacar el tenedor de su brazo, pero al parecer no se atrevía a tirarlo, tal vez temía lo que pudiera pasar después de hacerlo; pero a Karofsky no pudo importarle menos eso, ya que tomó el tenedor por el mango y lo tiró fuertemente, ante eso Blaine soltó un fuerte quejido y luego sintió como un paño era fuertemente amarrado alrededor de su herida, luego vio como Dave se sentaba en la otra silla. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos, mientras el paño se teñía lentamente de rojo.

-Sigue con tu historia, Anderson, porque Kurt sólo me contó hasta ahí y luego no quiso decir más-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Karofsky?-dijo el moreno extrañado y sintiendo como su rostro ardía.

-No tienes derecho a pregunta o siquiera a referirte a Kurt, pero sólo porque quiero saber qué más sucedió te voy a escuchar, y si quieres hielo lo tendrás cuando hayas terminado de hablar-dijo fríamente Dave y notó como Blaine se ponía a la defensiva, al parecer no tenía idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando en ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

**Marierux:** Cierto, también me dio pena Kurt, pero no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahora. Blaine se cegó y dejó la embarrada... todo mal con él. En cuanto al punto de vista de Kurt lo veremos más adelante, de momento se sabe de Blaine, Dave y Burt, no más aparte de ellos, pero prometo que cuando Kurt hable se sabrá hasta el más mínimo detalle. Espero que te guste lo que sigue. Gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo y qué estés muy bien! =)_  
_

**LadyCapuleto: **Aquí Blaine sigue contando. Cierto, ni los celos justifican lo que hizo. Realmente no me he inspirado en nada, partamos porque no veo telenovelas ni nada por el estilo, todo esto va apareciendo mientras escribo. Espero te guste lo que sigue, suerte en todo y gracias por leer y comentar!

**adriana11:** Blaine se pasó con lo que le hizo a Kurt, ahora sabrás qué continúo a todo eso, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

**PerfectBlackbird: **Blaine y Kurt aún no se verán, pero aquí está la actualización, espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**Candy Criss:** Blaine realmente perdió el norte cuando Sebastian le contó todo eso, pero realmente nada lo justifica y como bien dices no dejo que Kurt le explicara nada de nada, Sebastian es un personaje que sabe bastante, ya se verá cómo logró saber algunas cosas... Burt ama a su hijo y ahora más que nunca está sintiendo que tal vez se le pasó la mano con llevar a su hijo al psiquiátrico, pero también descubrirá las razones por las que Blaine hizo que llegaran hasta allá. Realmente Dave es una parte muy importante en todo esto, ahora sabrás cuál es su relación con Kurt. Gracias por comentar y leer! no me olvido de Muñeca Rota, pero las ideas no llegan como deben, pero trataré de actualizar pronto! suerte en todo!

**Braschi: **Realmente Blaine se pasó y no fue consciente totalmente del daño que estaba haciendo. Kurt sufre bastante, aunque aún no se conocerá esa parte... pero ya se verá. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente espero que les guste lo que sigue. Sinceramente me ha gustado bastante escribir este fic, **lo que sigue contiene lemmon **y ahora se aclaran algunas cosas en torno a los personajes, pero verán como el caos es lo que más va a rodear a lo que Blaine está contando.

Por cierto, a partir de este capítulo tengo de beta a **julieloveskurt**, quien se encargará de ayudarme con ciertas partes que espero no se me vayan de las manos. Gracias Julieta por tu tiempo!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_-Realmente no eres la persona más indicada para saber lo que siguió. Mucho menos eres quién para estar en esta casa o junto a los Hummel._

_-Eso ya no lo decides tú, Anderson, las cosas cambiaron y aunque te pese ahora soy yo quien es bienvenido y tú eres el que no es tolerado ni bien visto._

_-Te contaré mi parte, pero tendrás que contar la tuya._

_-Lo haré, soy alguien de palabra, no como otros que juran quedarse por siempre y se van al primer atisbo de perdida que ven._

_-Escucha bien, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir._

_Me había salido de control. Jamás debí haber tocado de esa forma a Kurt, nunca tuve que haber creído en las palabras de Sebastian, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y arruinadas, no tenía forma de arreglarlas o trastocar todo el daño provocado. Sólo me quedaba esperar las consecuencias de mis actos y enfrentarlas con la frente en alto, como debía ser._

_Aún recuerdo que pasaron tres días en los que Kurt no me habló ni se me acercó, yo no sabía cómo decirle que lo sentía ni que había sido todo un error, que simplemente fui un estúpido celoso que actuó antes de saber lo que fuera. Porque después de su confesión sólo nos abrazamos y no dijimos nada, no sé en qué minuto él se durmió en mis brazos y yo en los de él, pero a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba y durante el fin de semana lo vi en los pasillos, pero no me atreví a acercarme ni él me miró._

_Al parecer en su mundo ya no existía y eso era lo correcto, porque quien debía protegerlo lo dañó aún más. Sinceramente lamento lo ocurrido, lamento el momento en que creí lo que no era. Pero cuando Kurt volvió a hablarme creí que todo estaba bien, pero me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado demasiado._

Blaine caminaba hasta su cuarto. Había intentado ver al ojiazul durante todo el día, pero no se habían topado en clases o en el comedor, al parecer al castaño se lo había tragado la tierra y no tenía excusa suficiente como para meterse en su habitación sin aterrarlo. Por eso ahora iba a estudiar un poco a ver si podía despejar su mente de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días.

A penas giró la perilla de la puerta entró y cerró con llave, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez notó algo extraño en el lugar. Alguien se encontraba en el baño, porque se escuchaba como el agua de la ducha estaba corriendo y como alguien tarareaba una canción que no alcanzaba a reconocer. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y abrió, pero el vaho acumulado en el lugar le golpeó la cara y no le permitió ver mucho. A los segundos ingresó y cerró silenciosamente.

-¿Blaine?-esa era la voz de Kurt, quien no dudo en asomarse por un costado de la cortina, portaba la mejor de sus sonrisas-al fin llegas-dijo saliendo de la ducha y acercándose para besarlo.

-Kurt-susurró el moreno sintiendo los labios húmedos contra su piel y luego como era arrastrado hasta la ducha, no se pudo quitar ni los zapatos cuando sintió como el agua caía por su frente y lo bañaba completamente.

-Te esperaba-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa y pegó a su novio contra la pared.

-Kurt-se atrevió a susurrar el ojimiel cuando notó como era desnudado con rapidez, su ropa salía de la ducha y él poco a poco iba quedando completamente desnudo. Cuando al fin fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta sus zapatos habían desaparecido de la ducha.

-No tienes idea-murmuró el castaño pegando su cuerpo al del pelinegro-todo lo que he deseado tenerte así-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y pasando su lengua por el lóbulo derecho de Blaine-te deseo-susurró frotando su sexo con el del moreno-me tienes caliente-dijo pegando al ojimiel contra los azulejos y comenzando a besar su cuello, mientras sus caderas se movían a un compás bastante arrítmico, pero que le permitía sentir la creciente excitación del líder Warbler.

-Kurt ¿qué haces?-lo llamó suavemente sin lograr reaccionar lo suficiente como para detenerlo o hacer algo que aportara al momento.

-Complacerte-susurró en su oído y buscó los labios de Blaine, los que besó de forma hambrienta, sus labios golpearon los del moreno y su lengua se metió bruscamente en su boca, probando y tocando todo lo que ahí había, con eso al fin pudo provocar pequeños gemidos de parte del moreno, quien comenzó a ser más consciente de la situación y paseó sus manos por las caderas del castaño, a quien alzó bruscamente del suelo y lo apoyó de cara contra la pared-Hazlo-gimió de forma anticipada el ojiazul al sentir la erección del ojimiel chocando con sus nalgas-hazme tuyo-susurró apoyándose completamente contra los azulejos y sintiendo como Blaine lo penetraba fuertemente y sin mayor preparación.

Se movió bruscamente contra el castaño y en pocos segundos se corría dentro de él, no le dio tiempo para hacer algo más cuando salió de su interior y cogió el miembro de Kurt masturbándolo fuertemente, haciendo que se corriera en su mano. A cambio recibió un placentero gemido que fue acompañado por los labios del ojiazul surcando los suyos, alimentándose de ellos de forma lenta y cariñosa.

-Te amo, Blaine-murmuró colgándose de su cuello y acomodándose entre sus brazos-realmente te amo-volvió a decir.

_-¿Quieres que crea que Kurt se convirtió en un gato en celo? ¿En un chico que quería sexo a rabiar y que te acosaba?_

_-Karofsky, te estoy contando lo que pediste, no cambiaré los hechos porque estés sensible o porque a ti te hayan dicho algo diferente, así fueron las cosas y si no te gustan me lo dices y cierro la boca._

_-Continúa._

_Recuerdo que lo llevé a la habitación y nos recostamos en la cama, Kurt se quedó dormido y yo me puse a pensar en qué había sido eso después de todo lo que había ocurrido el viernes. Pero la parte más tonta de mí se conformó con saber que me había perdonado y que estábamos nuevamente juntos, que nada nos podría separar de ahora en adelante. Con eso era feliz y nada ni nadie podría cambiar las cosas, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ese minuto._

Pasaron un par de horas en las que Blaine también había sucumbido al sueño cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y junto a eso un par de voces. Fue el castaño quien se iba a levantar, pero el moreno se lo impidió sujetándolo por la cintura e impidiéndole moverse de su lado.

-Hey, tú te quedas aquí ¿a dónde crees que vas?-susurró Blaine contra el cuello del ojiazul, quien sonrió abiertamente y cerró sus ojos.

-Iba a abrir la puerta, pero si no abrimos no hay interrupción-murmuró volteando para besar los labios de su novio, quien lo cogió por la cintura y profundizó la caricia.

-¡Anderson!-se escuchó un fuerte grito desde el otro lado.

-Lo había olvidado-susurró el ojimiel cortando el beso y separándose completamente de Kurt.

-¿Qué habías olvidado?-dijo el castaño de forma tajante y viendo como el pelinegro se había levantado y ahora se ponía unos pantalones para ocultar su desnudez.

-Tenía cosas que hacer con Thad, nada muy importante-murmuró caminando a la puerta, no se preocupó por lo despeinado, después de todo sus compañeros de un tiempo hasta ahora se habían adaptado a verlo en esas condiciones.

-¿_Cosas_? ¿Qué cosas si se puede saber?-dijo el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de forma reprobatoria.

-Cosas-murmuró quedamente y notando la molestia en la mirada de su compañero-de la escuela, nada diferente a…-cortó su hilo de pensamiento al recordar algo que Kurt le había mencionado el viernes y él no había vuelto a pensar.

-Termina-dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del moreno.

-Te violaron-murmuró quedamente y conectando su mirada con la azul de su novio.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Sebastian te violó-susurró con mayor firmeza y volvió a mirar a Kurt, quien había quedado sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba seriamente sus manos

-No sabes lo que hablas-dijo con una mueca-mejor abre la puerta, sino la echaran abajo-susurró el castaño mirando la madera que era movida por alguien.

Blaine caminó algo impaciente hasta la puerta y la abrió. Tras ella estaban Thad Harwood y Sebastian Smythe, ambos lo miraban seriamente. Mientras él no pudo apartar su mirada del chico _nuevo_. No les permitió la entrada, a pesar de que eso pretendían hacer, de forma silenciosa los mantuvo ahí hasta que uno de ellos notó que debían hablar.

-Hay problemas con los Warblers-mencionó Thad seriamente.

-¿Tan importantes como para que el consejo no los pueda solucionar?-dijo fríamente Blaine.

-No mereces ser el líder-dijo Sebastian de forma soberbia y cruzándose de brazos-por eso la mayoría de tus canarios quiere que yo tome el mando-dijo con una sonrisa y notó la desaprobación en los otros dos muchachos.

-Cambiemos la reunión de mañana para media hora más, nos encontraremos en el salón de ensayos y hablaremos-dijo Blaine sin tomarle mucho peso al asunto.

-Así se hará, Blaine-dijo Thad de forma respetuosa.

-Perfecto, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió al interior de su habitación. A penas cerró la puerta sintió como era empujado contra la madera y el cuerpo de su novio se pegaba al suyo. Se quedaron en esa posición por un par de segundos hasta que Blaine sintió como Kurt comenzaba a dar pequeñas mordidas por su cuello y luego paseaba su lengua con fuerza.

-Eres mío-susurró el ojiazul con una sonrisa y perdiéndose en la caricia que le daba al moreno.

-¿Me estás marcando?-murmuró dándose vuelta entre los brazos del castaño e impidiendo que siguiera con lo que hacía.

-¿Te molesta?-dijo arqueando una ceja e intentando separarse de él de inmediato, pero Blaine lo cogió por la cintura y lo puso contra la pared más cercana y se permitió besarlo con suavidad, bajando sus manos hasta el trasero desnudo de su novio, el que presionó con fuerza y posteriormente lo alzó para que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.

-No tienes que marcarme-susurró caminando con él hasta la cama-soy tuyo-dijo en su oído y ambos cayeron sobre las sábanas.

-Más te vale-murmuró Kurt abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-dijo extrañado y acomodándose entre los brazos del ojiazul.

-No-murmuró mirando a un costado y soltando su agarre. Blaine sólo lo miró detenidamente y se separó por completo.

El moreno comenzó a caminar por la habitación, necesitaba entender qué estaba pasando con su novio, si bien sabía que todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días había sido un gran problema y que todo estaba de cabeza no podía dejar que eso lo confundiera o hiciera desesperarse, aunque era razón suficiente para hacerlo, porque ¿quién podía estar bien después de una violación? ¿Quién podía seguir viviendo en esas condiciones? Y a eso hay que sumar que su _atacante_ seguía cerca de él, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente él también lo había violado.

-Kurt y sí…-intentó decir, pero escuchó el teléfono del castaño y se quedó en silencio.

_-Aún recuerdo esa conversación con Kurt-dijo Burt entrando en la cocina y mirando a Blaine, quien lucía tan sorprendido como Dave-lo llamé para saber cómo se encontraba, díganme sensible o que fue una corazonada, pero de alguna manera sabía que mi muchacho no estaba bien-en su rostro aún habían algunos rastros de las lágrimas derramadas hace una hora al menos._

_-Yo hace mucho que no lo veía, no sabía nada de él en ese tiempo-susurró Karofsky mirando un punto en la mesa._

_-Conversamos durante mucho rato y cuando al fin creí que le iba a sacar algo lo interrumpieron-susurró Burt con una mueca en los labios._

_-Los chicos irrumpieron en la habitación-habló Blaine volviendo a recordar ese momento._

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kurt, quien estaba desnudo y Blaine de inmediato se había puesto delante para poder taparlo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y fue Sebastian quien hizo aún más incomodo ese momento.

-¿Necesitas que te follen, Anderson?-dijo Smythe mirando de pies a cabeza al joven Hummel que seguía escondido detrás del moreno.

-Sí, pero no por eso debes mirar a mi novio de esa forma-dijo molesto y paseando su mirada por encima de todos sus compañeros-salgan de aquí ahora, les dije que iría de inmediato, no tienen por qué hacer una reunión en mi habitación-dijo furioso.

-Fuera todos-dijo Wes seriamente a los pocos minutos no había nadie más en el lugar.

-Lo lamento-murmuró Blaine girando a ver al castaño, pero él estaba mirando al suelo y se veía más pálido de lo habitual-hey-susurró abrazándolo, pero sintió como temblaba notablemente.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y lo hizo sentarse en la cama, lo acomodó en su pecho y sintió como todo se desbarataba a su alrededor, lo mejor era hablar con alguien-Kurt y si…

-No le diré a nadie-era como si leyera sus pensamientos-Nadie debe saber lo que ocurrió-dijo mirándolo a los ojos-no le dirás a nadie.

-Pero…-intentó decir.

-Júrame que no le dirás a nadie-suplicó el castaño con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Kurt, debemos decirle a alguien lo que hizo Sebastian, no podemos…

-Hay que callar, no podemos decirlo.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Blaine con tristeza en su voz.

-¿De qué sirve que alguien se entere?

-Lo harán pagar por lo que te hizo.

-¿Y si decido no hablar?-dijo alzando una ceja y colgándose del cuello de Blaine-¿Y si decido-se pegó más a él y murmuró en su oído-hacerte a ti lo mismo que él hizo conmigo?-dijo de forma coqueta y mordiendo su lóbulo izquierdo.

-¿Qué?-dijo el ojimiel sin aliento y sintiendo como se volvía a excitar.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, hacerte gemir de placer-susurró en su oído y se frotó contra su cuerpo-¿te gusta?-murmuró con lujuria.

-Ajá-dijo suavemente, pero a los segundos reaccionó-¡Kurt!-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y quitándoselo de encima-debemos…-no sabía qué decir o hacer, se sentía excitado y confundido-los chicos quieren reunirse para saber quién será el líder de los Warblers y debemos estar ahí.

-No quiero-dijo sentándose a un lado y cruzándose de brazos, estaba serio y miraba a un punto indefinido del suelo.

-Vístete y vamos-murmuró Blaine y se comenzó a vestir como correspondía, después de todo debía estar presentable si quería seguir en el mismo puesto de siempre.

_-Realmente no entiendo cuál es la idea de contarnos todos tus encuentros sexuales con Kurt, no lo veo como algo necesario, es más bien una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Karofsky seriamente y sin quitar su atención de Blaine._

_-¿Perdón? Si no quieres oír te puedes largar de aquí-dijo fieramente el moreno._

_-Dave-susurró Burt algo cansado-estoy seguro que si Blaine nos cuenta todos esos detalles es porque son necesarios, dudo que esté intentando que lo asesinemos-dijo con una mueca en los labios y la tristeza pintada en sus ojos._

_-Lo sé-murmuró David algo molesto-pero…_

_-¿Pero?-dijo Blaine sin entender mucho, al parecer había algo que no sabía-¿hay algo de lo que debería enterarme antes de continuar?-dijo seriamente._

_-Nada relevante-susurró Burt seriamente y dándole una mirada a Karofsky-por favor continúa-dijo cansado. Blaine suspiró hastiado con esa situación y respiró profundamente para seguir con su relato._

_-Cuando al fin llegamos a la reunión que se daba en la sala de ensayos de los Warblers nos dimos cuenta de que estaban todos nuestros compañeros presentes y de alguna forma eso alteró a Kurt, ya que se sujetó fuertemente de mi brazo y me hizo notar que algo no iba bien._

Se sentaron en un sillón que les habían apartado Nick y Jeff, como ya era costumbre esos chicos siempre les tenían un asiento reservado junto a ellos, lo cual agradecieron y escucharon atentamente lo que se llevaba a cabo delante de ellos.

-Al fin llegas, Anderson-dijo Sebastian seriamente.

-Chicos-llamó su atención Wes-hemos hablado de quién sería mejor candidato para asumir el liderazgo en los Warblers y llegamos a la conclusión de que cualquiera de los candidatos nombrados es una opción competente y de la que no nos arrepentiremos.

-¿Cómo elegirán al próximo líder?-dijo Blaine con seguridad y sin soltar la mano de su novio.

-Ya hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que preguntaremos uno a uno cuál es su favorito y lo anotaremos en esa pizarra-dijo Thad al indicar el sector donde se encontraba Flint con unos plumones y los nombres de los candidatos en la pizarra.

-Warblers-los llamó David-nos reunimos para elegir al próximo líder, uno a uno les preguntaré por cuál votan y Flint los anotará en la pizarra, los candidatos a líder de los Warblers son-dijo dándole el pase a Wes.

-Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Trent Nixon y Nick Duval.

Comenzaron a votar por cada uno de los candidatos y a los minutos se notó que habían dos mayorías, la primera era la que seguía siendo fiel a Blaine y la segunda era la que se inclinaba por un nuevo líder, Nick Duval.

-Bien chicos, gracias por sus votos-dijo Flint mirando al consejo.

-Gracias-dijo Thad y miró la pizarra-tenemos un ganador por el margen de tres votos, felicitaciones Nick, eres el nuevo líder-dijo mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y el aludido se acercaba al centro del salón para hablar.

-¡Es injusto!-se escuchó como alguien gritó molesto.

-Kurt deja que…

-Deberías ser tú nuevamente el líder, no un idiota-dijo el castaño alzando una ceja y mirando molesto a Nick.

-¿Hay algún problema?-dijo Duval observando a la pareja algo extrañado.

-Ninguno, lamentamos la interrupción-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando junto a su novio fuera del lugar, agradecía internamente que no hubiese gritado o dicho nada en los segundos que salían de ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio y fue Blaine quien sujetó por ambos brazos a Kurt y lo miró con atención, de alguna forma entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio, pero aún no lo tenía totalmente claro y eso era lo que lo mataba y ponía más histérico. Respiró con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire suavemente, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia y que las cosas realmente se estaban saliendo de control.

-Kurt…-intentó decir, pero el castaño lo besó con fuerza y…

-_¡Alto!-dijo Karofsky poniéndose de pie-¿me vas a decir que mi novio se tiraba encima de ti como un necesitado?-dijo furioso y evitando golpear al moreno._

_-¿Novio?-susurró Blaine sin creer sus palabras y desviando su mirada a Burt, quien tenía su atención puesta en el suelo._

_-Sí, Kurt es mi novio y no entiendo por qué tienes que hablar de él como si fuera tu vida ¡¿eres idiota acaso?-explotó Dave y se abalanzó sobre Blaine-¡Kurt no es lo que dices!-dijo levantándolo de la silla y dejándolo suspendido en el aire con facilidad._

_-Estaba así en Dalton-murmuró Blaine sintiendo como el aire le faltaba._

_-¡Basta!-interrumpió Burt._

_-Pero…-intentó decir Dave, pero al instante comprendió que no podía pelear con el mecánico, por lo que bajó al pelinegro y volvió a su silla._

_-Tal vez…-intentaba decir Blaine, quien no podía respirar normalmente aún-si tú…-se dio un par de segundos para recuperarse y cuando al fin lo logró miró atentamente a Burt y Dave-¿y si nos cuentas qué ha pasado con Kurt en el último tiempo?_

_-Yo…_

_-No-dijo seriamente Burt-tenemos un trato, tú nos cuentas todo lo que ocurrió con Kurt y a cambio nosotros te diremos lo que ha ocurrido con mi hijo en el último tiempo, no lo haremos de otra forma, lo aceptas o te largas-dijo determinante._

_-Bien, entonces dejaré de dar vueltas en cosas innecesarias e iremos a lo que hizo que Kurt fuera a parar al psiquiátrico-dijo Blaine seriamente y notando como Burt reprimía sus ganas de salir corriendo, aunque si debía ser sincero él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y el saber que David Karofsky era el novio de Kurt no lo ayudaba en nada._


	6. Chapter 6

**LadyCapuleto: **La versión de Kurt se conocerá cerca del próximo capítulo, pero sólo una parte, de momento en este capítulo habrá algo que contó Kurt a Karofsky, espero te guste y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Marierux: **La vida es bella, sí, en parte es así, pero en este capítulo no cuento con Julieta para que me dé su opinión respecto a como quedo, pero ojalá en los capítulos que siguen sea así, pero no cuento con ella porque no nos pusimos de acuerdo con este capítulo para que me lo revisara xD y yo soy super impulsiva así que llego y publico no más xD Ahora te darán ganas de matar a Blaine, ya sabrás por qué, pero te aseguro que será así. Sebastian...sí, también querrás matarlo de una vez xD Kurt sigue sufriendo en este capítulo y tal vez es un daño muy innecesario el que va a sufrir ahora. Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! espero estés muy bien y podamos hablar pronto, nos leemos =) un abrazo!

**Candy Criss: **Así es, Kurt y Dave son novios. Blaine simplemente da más detalles de los necesarios, pero ahora irá directamente al grano con todo esto y no será muy sensible que digamos. Ahora respondo tus dudas, Kurt perdona a Blaine porque no siente que él lo haya violado, era su novio y por tanto él no lo vio de esa forma, aunque respecto a eso Kurt dará bien los detalles del por qué. Kurt se molesta con Nick porque es el nuevo líder, cuando Blaine debería ser el líder y ya. Lo que ocurre entre Dave y Kurt se sabrá más adelante. Ahora se te hará el triple de difícil el que Kurt perdone de alguna forma a Blaine y que lo quiera ver incluso. Sí, mis historias dan muchas vueltas y ahora tendrás una de esas tantas, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo, nos leemos pronto! =)

**adriana11:** Ahora sabrás por qué Kurt está en el psiquiátrico y ya toda la historia se irá desenvolviendo de una forma mucho más rápida. Kurt y Dave son novios, sí. Y respecto a si Kurt olvidó a Blaine, yo creo que esa duda te quedará aclarada en parte ahora, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto =)

**MsEnny: **Espero te siga gustando, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá sea de tu agrado este capítulo, nos leemos! suerte en todo!

**Braschi: **A mí me encanta el Kurtofsky, aunque siempre he tenido de favoritos a Klaine, pero en este fic es necesario que Dave y Kurt sean pareja. Está bien tu opinión, realmente me agrada saber qué les gusta y qué no, siempre es bueno eso, así que gracias por la sinceridad =) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que lo que sigue sea de tu agrado también. Mucha suerte en todo, qué estés muy bien y nos leemos pronto! =)

Lamento mucho la demora, pero las cosas por estos lados no han estado para nada bien y bueno, solo lamento la ausencia. Saben, mi mejor terapia es escribir y en este momento en que estoy tan triste por algunas cosas es lo mejor que puedo hacer y sinceramente considero que este capítulo que van a leer ahora tiene bastante emoción y sorpresas bastante inesperadas, sólo espero que les guste y sean de su agrado, porque de aquí en adelante y podrán conocer lo que está pasando con Kurt, qué realmente fue lo que unió más y más a Karofsky con Kurt y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos.

Por cierto, en este capítulo no cuento con el beteo de **Julieloveskurt**, porque escribí el capítulo y lo quise publicar de una vez xD así que es más culpa mía que nada, pero ya en los próximos capítulos de ser posible estará ella como Beta.

Gracias por leer y comentar!

Anixita

* * *

_Se habían mantenido en silencio por unos segundos. En los que Blaine se había preocupado de pensar en las mejores palabras para decir lo que seguía. Porque ofender al que fuera su novio y en cierta forma atacar a Karofsky no solucionaría nada, y Burt no se veía en las mejores condiciones como para escuchar lo que seguía. Por eso fue que se acomodó en la silla y los miró atentamente._

_-Yo…-intentó decir, pero volvió a guardar silencio y se dio cuenta de que estaba indeciso y sentía que lo mejor sería callar._

_-Bien-dijo Burt con una mueca-lárgate, no me interesa que te quedes callado-dijo seriamente._

_-No-susurró Blaine mirándolos sin entender mucho-voy a decirles-dijo suspirando con pesar-durante unas semanas las cosas siguieron así, Kurt y yo hacíamos el amor en su habitación o en la mía, de por medio teníamos las clases y los ensayos con los Warblers, nada fuera de lo común, pero el 28 de febrero todo cambió, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado y todo se salió de control, aún recuerdo que estábamos en el salón de ensayos y que estaban todos los Warblers en el lugar._

Todo estaba en un silencio absoluto, el coro de Dalton se había reunido para saber quiénes cantarían las próximas canciones en las competencias que seguían y cuáles serían. El consejo se estaba dando unos segundos antes de decirles a quiénes habían elegido como posibles candidatos para que fuera el grupo quien los eligiera definitivamente.

-Estamos reunidos para decidir quién cantará en las próximas regionales, según las bases debe ser un dúo, un solo y una canción que incorpore de alguna forma a todos.

-¿Cómo es eso? Por favor específica un poco más, Harwood-dijo ariscamente Sebastian, ante eso el ambiente se puso tenso y el miembro del consejo continúo con lo que decía.

-Se refiere a que debemos cantar todos de preferencia o tener una canción en la que la mayoría se pronuncie, un mash up nos vendría bien.

-No es mala idea-apoyo Wes.

-Primero hay que escoger quiénes cantarán el dueto y luego el solo-dijo David.

-Cierto, es mejor hacerlo pronto-dijo Nick poniéndose de pie-como líder de los Warblers necesito saber a quiénes eligen de los siguientes candidatos para interpretar el solo en las regionales-dijo dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros-primeramente tenemos a Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Trent Nixon y yo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quiénes quieren que el solo lo tenga Blaine?-dijo Thad y todas las manos se alzaron, excepto la de Blaine y Sebastian.

-Mayoría manda, Blaine cantará el solo en las regionales.

-¿Quién cantará el dueto?-dijo Thad mirando a Nick.

-Bien, las opciones son Blaine junto a Sebastian, Jeff y yo, Flint con David, a votar.

-¿Quién quiere que sea Blaine con Sebastian?-dijo Thad y vio todas las manos alzadas, excepto la de Kurt.

-Nuevamente la mayoría manda, bien chicos, así será-dictaminó Nick y volvió a su lugar.

-Bien, por elección de…-iba a decir Thad.

-¡No tienen idea de qué mierda están eligiendo!-gritó Kurt enfurecido y mirando a todos sus compañeros.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine jalándolo por una manga para que se sentara.

-Hey, Kurtie-dijo Sebastian con burla-¿no te dieron tu sesión de sexo que estás así?-dijo seriamente.

-Violador-dijo fríamente y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué?-dijo alzando una ceja, levantándose de su lugar y sonriendo abiertamente.

-¡Me violaste!-gritó ante todos y empuñó sus manos, los Warblers observaban incrédulos y en pocos segundos Flint y Trent estaban resguardando la puerta.

-El único que te manosea a gusto es Anderson, por qué yo…

-¡Eres un maldito depravado!-gritó el castaño furioso y dando un par de pasos hasta Smythe, quien poco a poco se ponía serio.

-No tienes pruebas.

-Cierto-dijo Kurt sonriendo levemente y mirándolo sin evitar alzar una de sus cejas.

_-Nunca lo había visto así, jamás pensé que Kurt sería capaz de algo así, pero después de todo lo que Sebastian le había hecho no era para menos, porque si somos sinceros hace mucho tiempo que alguien debió hacer algo así._

-Por favor, chicos-intentó interferir Thad.

-¡No te metas Harwood!-dijo Kurt con frialdad y mirándolo seriamente-esto no es tu tema, ni de ninguno de ustedes, esto es entre Smythe y yo, nadie más.

-¿Quién dice que no fue Anderson quien te violó y sólo tratas de culpar a alguien?-dijo Sebastian alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-seguramente fue él quien lo hizo-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-No fue él-dijo volviendo a empuñar sus manos.

-Porque si admites que fue Anderson, así nos explicaríamos el por qué pasan tanto tiempo teniendo sexo, ya que si somos sinceros ni los conejos lo hacen tantas veces al día a menos…-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como la furia crecía en el castaño.

-¿A menos qué?-dijo el ojiazul dando dos pasos más hasta Sebastian, con lo que quedó muy cerca de él, sólo a medio metro de su persona.

-A menos que quieras hacerlo conmigo, porque estoy seguro que estás caliente por mí, _bebé pingüino_-dijo riendo sonoramente, pero a los pocos segundos todo eso fue callado por un quejido.

-_Todo fue muy rápido-suspiró Blaine y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, la mirada de Burt y Karofsky estaban enfocadas en él, estaban expectantes ante lo que les pudiera decir el moreno._

_-No te leemos la mente, dinos qué fue lo que pasó-indicó el mecánico al borde de un ataque de nervios, estaba seguro que podría partirle la cara si era necesario, aún más de lo que ya había hecho Dave_

_-Kurt…-suspiró y tembló levemente, aún le dolía el brazo por el tenedor que había sido clavado en él y le dolía la cara lo suficiente como para dejar de hablar, pero estaba seguro-vimos como Sebastian dejó de hablar y Kurt…_

Todos se habían quedado en silencio, impactados por lo que veían. El castaño había clavado una cuchilla en el estómago del joven Smythe, y a cada instante la presionaba más y más dentro del cuerpo del muchacho. Nadie sabía si acercarse o no, pero fue Kurt quien sacó el afilado instrumento y volvió a sentar se en su lugar, con su mano izquierda ensangrentada y con lo que parecía un cuchillo en la misma mano, su mirada estaba perdida y su cuerpo temblaba notablemente.

-¡Llamen a una...-iba a gritar Thad.

-¡Alto!-gritó Blaine mirándolos a todos seriamente y mirando a Sebastian por sobre todos, se puso de pie y tomó el mando que le correspondía de ese grupo-llamen a la ambulancia, pero no permitan que Sebastian diga nada, si lo hace contradíganlo.

-Pero…-intentó interferir Wes.

-Wesley-dijo seriamente Blaine-sé lo que hago, ahora actúen rápido, todo fue un intento de suicidio muy mal hecho-dijo fríamente el moreno y vio como al instante Flint estaba marcando en su teléfono el número de emergencias.

-Habla Flint Wilson de la Academia Dalton de Westerville, un compañero intentó suicidarse y lo encontramos en la sala de ensayos, necesitamos una ambulancia en el tercer piso-al instante cortó la llamada y Blaine sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo ante su acción.

_-Después de ese momento ninguno de los Warblers me dirigió la palabra, sólo hacían lo que les pedía y nada más._

_-¿Y Kurt?-preguntó Dave algo alarmado por lo que estaba escuchando._

_-Ese mismo día, un par de horas después de que se llevaran a Sebastián a una clínica-suspiró con pesar, porque la forma en la que habían terminado las cosas no eran como él realmente las esperaba, no era lo que él habría querido para nadie._

_-Me llamaste-interfirió Burt de forma sombría-me dijiste que había ocurrido algo muy grave y que…_

_-Kurt debía ser internado de inmediato en el psiquiátrico y que ahí estaría bien, estaría seguro, que nadie podría hacerle daño, porque…-bajó la mirada y a los segundos sintió como su cuello era firmemente sujetado, miró y era Karofsky quien lo alzaba de su silla nuevamente._

_-¡Maldito perro!-gritó furioso y sintió como Burt lo sujetaba por el brazo para que soltara a Blaine, lo dejó caer sobre su silla y vio como tosía, pero no se había resistido a ese agarre, no como antes._

_-Yo soy el culpable, por no pedir excusas, no pedir nada, sólo obedecer-se reprendió Burt y miró al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento._

_-No, señor-dijo Blaine decidido-la culpa aquí fue mía, por no denunciar a Sebastian cuando Kurt me contó todo, por no decirle a nadie lo que le había pasado y dejarlo estar así-dijo arrepentido y sintió como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos-yo…_

_-Le hiciste más daño del que yo podría haberle hecho nunca-dijo furioso Karofsky._

_Se habían quedado en completo silencio, todos miraban a un punto opuesto de los demás y pensaban en las múltiples situaciones en las que Kurt pudo haber pensado antes de que lo llevaran al psiquiátrico y por sobre todo en lo mucho que debió confiar en Blaine para aceptar irse como si nada a internar a un sitio del que quién sabe cuándo saldría._

_-Aún recuerdo esa mañana-susurró Blaine ignorando completamente a David y enfocándose en Burt-Luego de que la tarde anterior se llevaran a Sebastian a la clínica de Westerville nosotros nos habíamos ido a la habitación de Kurt, donde le dije que todo estaría bien, que ya había hablado con usted y que… yo había tomado la decisión de todo lo que seguiría._

Las maletas de Kurt estaban hechas en su habitación y el traslado del castaño era inminente, en cualquier momento sería llevado al psiquiátrico y nadie podría impedirlo. Aunque de cierta forma él no deseaba que fuese de otra forma, porque entendía que lo mejor era estar lejos de Dalton y por sobre todo lejos de Sebastian Smythe, del cual nadie sabía si estaría bien o si de una forma u otra saldría de lo que le había provocado.

-Kurt yo…-intentó decir Blaine sentado en la cama del castaño, en menos de media hora llegaría Burt Hummel a buscarlos y las cosas tomarían un rumbo cada vez más oscuro, si es que eso era posible a esas alturas.

-Está bien-dijo el ojiazul sentado a su lado y con una sonrisa, tomó su mano y lo miró atentamente-sé que me proteges y que esto lo haces por mi bien-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de Blaine-sé que me amas y por eso lo haces-susurró antes de sellar lo que decía con un beso cargado de amor hacia el joven Anderson, quien en ningún momento dudo en responder y lo rodeó firmemente por la cintura y luego lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir, no quería que Kurt se separa de él, quería protegerlo y amarlo por siempre.

-Kurt-susurró en su oído, a lo que el castaño se alejó levemente.

-Te amo, Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a besar sus labios con fuerza.

-Te amo, Kurt-dijo firmemente y sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Estaré bien a donde voy, después de todo confío en ti y sé que ahí estaré bien, que nada sucederá-murmuró con una sonrisa y acarició suavemente el rostro del ojimiel.

-¿Confías en mí?-murmuró el moreno en un hilo de voz.

-Más que nadie en este mundo, tú eres la persona que me ha ayudado a creer y confiar en mí-dijo con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-Kurt-lo abrazó con fuerza y a los segundos se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta-pase-dijo Blaine suavemente y la puerta se abrió lentamente, a los segundos vieron a Burt Hummel en el marco de la puerta y el castaño corrió a su encuentro, se abrazaron con fuerza y fue el mecánico quien se obligó a separarse.

-Hijo-susurró suavemente-¿sabes por qué te llevamos ahí?

-Sí y no quiero que lo sepas, papá-dijo bajando la mirada. Le había dicho a Blaine que solo iría a ese lugar si no le contaba nada a su padre, porque no quería hacerle pasar un disgusto con todo eso, porque si se enteraba probablemente tendría otro ataque al corazón.

-¿Quién tomó la decisión?-dijo Burt mirando de pies a cabeza a su hijo.

-Blaine-murmuró el ojiazul suavemente y bajando la mirada, pero sin separarse mayormente de su padre.

-_Fue duro ver que mi niño estaba desarmado, que se veía distinto, tal vez algo…-miró el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro-¡Por qué nunca lo dijiste!-gritó furioso y acercándose a Blaine-¡Por qué te guardaste algo así! ¡Por qué permitiste que llegara a estar metido en ese lugar!-le gritó sujetándolo por los hombros y provocando que Blaine temblara-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían violado a Kurt? ¿Por qué no le dijiste al director de Dalton?-murmuró dolido el mecánico._

_-Porque el director era el padre de Sebastian, no me iba a creer-murmuró bajando la mirada-y Kurt no quería que se lo contáramos a nadie, dijo que estaría bien y que…_

_-Kurt se salió de control ¡Eso fue lo que lograste al esconder su pena!-gritó Karofsky desde el otro lado de la cocina-pero ya no-dijo seriamente-ya no te puedes acercar a él y no le harás más daño, él está bien donde está y se siente seguro ¡Tiene la seguridad que tú jamás le diste!-gritó furioso y en menos de un segundo estaba junto a Burt._

_-No vale la pena-murmuró el mecánico-no lo vale, no le hagas nada, no te desgastes en alguien que no vale la pena-murmuró Burt con las lágrimas aún bajando por su rostro._

_-Pero…-dijo boqueando Dave y sin saber qué hacer._

_-Blaine-dijo Burt mirándolo seriamente-te puedes quedar esta noche, pero espero no tener que verte la cara mañana-dijo girando sobre sus talones y caminando a la puerta._

_-No-dijo Blaine seriamente-deben cumplir con su parte-dijo decidido y vio como Burt detenía el paso y giraba a verlo._

_-¿Y contarte cómo han sido estos cinco años en los que abandonaste a mi hijo y yo viví en una completa incógnita? No, gracias, no te diré nada, no sabrás de mi boca lo que ha ocurrido con Kurt-dijo fríamente-pero si Dave quiere contarte no tengo problemas, pero por mi parte no me interesa volver a saber de ti-dio media vuelta y salió de una vez del lugar._

Estuvieron durante un par de minutos en silencio, en los que ambos muchachos se analizaron de pies a cabeza y sin explicación alguna la seriedad invadió completamente el rostro del joven Anderson, mientras Karofsky desplegaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Al parecer ambos tenían mucho que decirse y esa noche era perfecta para iniciar esa conversación que parecía postergada por largos cinco años.

Dave caminó hasta la silla que había ocupado anteriormente y una vez sentado en ella se dedicó a observar a Blaine, quien no sabía cómo actuar o qué sería lo que le diría el chico delante de él. Lo único claro en ese momento era que el ex jugador de fútbol manejaba mucha más información de la que él podría tener.

-Si vas a hablar hazlo ahora-dijo fríamente el ojimiel.

-No, no puedo-dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó descolocado, ese no era el trato que tenían.

-Habíamos hecho un pacto, yo contaba y tú me decías lo que había ocurrido en todo este tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo cumples tus promesas, Anderson?-dijo alzando una ceja y notando la molestia que se posaba en el pelinegro.

-Siempre…

-¡Nunca!-gritó Dave enfurecido y lo miró con la molestia bailando en sus pupilas-no tienes idea de lo que es la fidelidad y mucho menos el cumplir tus promesas, me das asco, Anderson-dijo con una mueca en los labios y notando el ceño fruncido que tenía el moreno.

-¿A qué te refieres?-susurró quedamente, tenía que ser precavido, porque de lo poco que conocía a Karofsky se había dado cuenta de que podía manejar más información de la que él podría tener nunca.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-dijo en tono irónico.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Realmente olvidaste todo?-dijo alzando una ceja aún más molesto.

-No entiendo de qué me estás hablando-dijo cruzando sus brazos y piernas.

-Eres un caso, Anderson-bufó molesto y respiró fuertemente antes de acomodarse en la silla-¿Realmente quieres que te diga por qué no eres fiel y mucho menos has cumplido tus promesas? ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?-dijo alzando una ceja molesto.

-¿Olvidar qué?-dijo molesto y notando como Dave metía una mano en un bolsillo y luego lanzaba algo sobre la mesa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y fue el moreno quien no se atrevió a moverse. Su respiración se había cortado y sentía como sus ojos se inundaban por las lágrimas, hace años que no veía ese objeto, hace mucho que no se sentía tan desnudo ante una verdad que siempre debió tener en cuenta. Realmente había arruinado las cosas y era Karofsky la persona que se lo restregaba en la cara, la persona que en otro tiempo era la menos indicada y que hoy parecía el más correcto.

-Veo que lo recuerdas, aunque sea lo reconociste-dijo con burla.

-Maldito-susurró agriamente.

-15 de diciembre, hace cinco años, le pediste matrimonio a Kurt con ese anillo-dijo suavemente-él lo guardó y lo atesoró, porque sabía que volverías por él y cumplirías la promesa de estar cuando te necesitara, de no abandonarlo jamás-dijo fríamente-pero no volviste, pasaron los primeros días, luego semanas y los meses se convirtieron en años y tú jamás apareciste, nunca volviste por Kurt.

-Volví, pero…-intentó decir.

-Ese anillo lo llevaba sujeto a una cadena en su cuello, siempre lo tenía ahí, sólo se lo sacaba para bañarse y dormir-murmuró agriamente-pero me lo dio hace tres años, cuando tuvo a un visitante inesperado, cuando vino alguien que jamás pensó en volver a ver.

-¿Quién?-murmuró quedamente.

_-No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kurt comenzara a confiar en mí y me admitiera de nuevo dentro de su círculo de conocidos y en parte ya éramos amigos, por lo que pude escuchar por qué había sido visitado la noche anterior y las razones que tenía esta persona para venir._

Kurt no se había sentido bien durante todo el día, pero de cierta forma las visitas de Karofsky lo alegraban y ayudaban a que estuviera mejor y sinceramente ese era un gran momento en su día, porque de alguna manera su ex matón lo ayudaba más de lo que nadie habría esperado alguna vez.

-Kurt-dijo uno de los celadores del psiquiátrico-tienes visitas.

-¿Dave?-dijo con una sonrisa. A pesar de que el muchacho ya había ido ese día, a veces ocurría que volvía durante las tarde noches.

-No, es otro muchacho, dijo que se llamaba Sebastian Smythe-dijo el hombre con una mueca, porque ya conocía algo de la historia del ojiazul.

-Déjalo pasar-murmuró agriamente-me gustaría hablar con él.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que los celadores del castaño se aseguraron de que no llevara ningún arma y en las que analizaron si portaba algo más que esa estúpida sonrisa de comadreja que tantas veces Kurt les había narrado cuando conversaban durante el día. A penas ingresó al lugar fue sentado en una silla delante del lugar donde se encontraba Kurt, porque no lo dejarían entrar al lugar de confort del castaño, porque eso sería violar las reglas y exclusividad que se tenía con el joven Hummel.

-Smythe-murmuró Kurt fríamente.

-Hummel, tantos años y sigues igual de encantador-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo alzando una ceja y con un leve temblor en la voz, aún recordaba todo lo ocurrido con ese chico, todo lo que lo había hecho pasar y ahora lo tenía delante de él y eso lo mataba de cierta forma, dolía recordar que su primera vez no había sido con el chico de sus sueños, sino que con el primer idiota que decidió violarlo y quebrar su vida.

-Quiero que dejes en paz a mi muchacho-dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose al cristal que los separaba-quiero que Blaine deje de venir aquí-dijo fríamente.

-Blaine no…-intentó decir, pero su voz falló y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, siempre pensaba en el joven Anderson, pero dolía saber que seguía relacionándose con Sebastian.

-¡Él viaja desde Manhattan a verte! ¡No me vengas con tonterías, Hummel!-gritó furioso y golpeó el vidrio con un puño.

-No, nunca lo he visto-dijo quedamente y pudiendo controlar sus nervios-Blaine nunca me ha venido a ver, él me dejó en este lugar y jamás volvió-dijo fríamente y sin quitar su mirada de Sebastian.

-No te creo-dijo intentando calmarse.

-Créele-dijo uno de los celadores que había notado como Kurt poco a poco se quebraba más y más-Nosotros llevamos un registro de las visitas y ese tal Blaine no aparece aquí-dijo mostrándole un cuaderno de los últimos tres años.

-Perfecto-dijo Smythe asegurándose-eso es todo, al menos sé que ya te olvidó-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Yo no…

-Creí que Blaine me era infiel, pero ahora puedo comprobar que mi esposo es completamente fie a mí y a su carrera de arquitecto ¿qué más puedo pedir?-dijo mostrándole el anillo que portaba en una de sus manos-¿te gusta?

-Sáquenlo, por favor-susurró Kurt con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo-que no vuelva-murmuró antes de caer desmayado ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

_-Al día siguiente llegué a primera hora, porque me llamaron y dijeron que Kurt no estaba bien, que había tenido una visita inesperada y por un momento creí que habías sido tú, pero me llevé la gran sorpresa de que había sido ese imbécil de Smythe, es que aún no creo que te hayas casado con él y que compartas tu vida junto a la persona que violó y arruinó la vida de tu ex novio, al que metiste al psiquiátrico porque fuiste un cobarde._

_-Me casé con Sebastian para que no llevaran a juicio a Kurt, porque…_

_-Eres idiota, Anderson y eso que cuando te conocí creí que eras un chico inteligente y que jamás fallaría, pero me equivoqué-dijo suspirando con fuerza-ese delito quedó en nada porque Smythe jamás denunció y porque Kurt estaba en el psiquiátrico, entonces desde el ataque hasta dos años después no le podían hacer nada, no me digas que tú te casaste al tercer año de que metieras a Kurt en ese lugar y que para más te pagó la carrera y que gracias a él tienes todo lo que quieres._

_Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un cortante silencio, en el que el moreno sustrajo de su bolsillo un anillo de oro y lo mostró a Karofsky, quien vio confirmado en ese objeto todas las dudas que tenía, ya que él jamás creyó en lo que Smythe le había dicho a Kurt, pero ahora veía totalmente afirmados los miedos del castaño y notaba que ahora tenía más que libre el camino para él con el ojiazul, porque si a algo le temía era al peso del recuerdo de Blaine Anderson._


	7. Chapter 7

**LadyCapuleto:** Ahora vienen más intrigas... la versión de Kurt ya pronto se conocerá, aunque yo creo que teniendo un poco de lo que diga Dave es más cerca de la de Kurt. Tus preguntas poco a poco se irán resolviendo, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto! =)

**Adriana11:** Más detalles de Blaine por el momento no habrán, porque ahora es el turno de los demás. En lo que sigue hay algo más respecto a Kurt, espero sea de tu agrado... aunque... bueno, sólo espero no disguste más que nada. No abandono mis historias, sólo no les doy el tiempo necesario u.u gracias por comentar y leer! =)

**PerfectBlackbird: **De hecho... Blaine es un completo desastre en todo esto y ahora eso va en aumento... si me preguntas ahora qué le depara a Klaine? no tengo idea... sólo voy pensando sobre lo que voy escribiendo, primera vez que no sé en qué puede terminar un fic... en parte eso me agrada, en fin. Espero te guste lo que sigue! gracias por leer y comentar =)

**Candy Criss:** No le vendrían mal los golpes a Blaine xD a ver si se compone un poco ¿Kurtofsky? Amo esa pareja tanto como a Klaine... pero no sé realmente qué ocurrirá en este fic... todo tiene un futuro incierto... Gracias por leer y comentar! ya veré qué hacer con todo esto, suerte en todo =) nos leemos pronto!

**ariam18:** Blaine es todo un caso en este fic... pero me alegro de que te guste esta historia =) Ahora viene algo de Karofsky y Kurt, aunque el próximo capítulo contiene más sobre ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha:** Sinceramente me gusta escribir cosas con algo más psicológico, algo que justifique la trama más que nada. Gracias por tus palabras =) Espero que alguna de tus preguntas se resuelva ahora, aunque es poco probable. Por otra parte es cierto que Blaine no ha sido justo con Kurt y si te dijera cómo va a seguir esto te estaría mintiendo, porque ni yo sé bien cómo siguen las cosas... solo voy escribiendo y sobre la marcha voy viendo cómo reaccionará cada uno. Blaine sí... es algo peor que el resto, a pesar de lo que haya hecho Sebastian... Muchas gracias por tus palabras! espero nos leamos pronto, cuídate mucho! =)

**meryanrocio:** Adoro a Kurt, es un personaje que me encanta, y Blaine también lo adoro... pero son cariños distintos... Blaine hasta ahora ha actuado por miedo, simplemente miedo a perder y entre todo eso está Kurt, tenía miedo por él ¿No te gusta Dave? A mi me encanta sinceramente, por muchas cosas... y Sebastian, estoy contigo no es un ángel tampoco es lo mejor... es bastante maldito, pero cada uno tiene su lado amable, aunque en este fic Karofsky puede superarlos a todos... Muchas gracias por tus palabras =) hasta ahora han habido cosas Klaine, pero que han sido contadas con Blaine y son del pasado... si realmente habrá algo más adelante aún no lo sé, veamos qué pasa, porque realmente no soy muy consciente de lo que ocurrirá en lo que sigue... Gracias por tus palabras, por leer y comentar! un abrazo y suerte en todo! =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me ha gustado bastante escribir este fic y espero sea de su agrado lo que sigue. Debo agradecer enormemente a mi beta **Julieloveskurt** de quien tengo un poco en todos mis fics... digamos que el granito de orientación a nivel psicológico de los personajes lo pone ella, más que nada me ha guiado por muy buenos rumbos... espero no errar con lo que sigue, porque esto lo subo sin su supervisión xD en fin...

Ahora se sabrá cómo Dave comenzó a ver a Kurt y algo más de quiénes están junto a él. Ahora verán el estado en el que Dave encontró a Kurt y todo lo que eso involucró. Es posible que algunos detesten más a Blaine, pero me doy cuenta de que hay quienes no quieren para nada a Dave... pero bueno, nada que hacer ahí. Sólo espero que este fic siga siendo de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_Se habían estado mirando por largo rato, en el cual Blaine no había dudado en que el suelo era lo más interesante. Ahora en su mano sostenía el anillo que Karofsky le había devuelto, la prueba de que él había sido un cobarde y había huido cuando debió quedarse junto a Kurt y apoyarlo en todo lo que había pasado. Realmente se sentía miserable y que las cosas no marcharían bien, que él era el culpable de todo lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante._

_-¿Quieres saber qué ha pasado con Kurt y conmigo en este último tiempo? Porque yo no te voy a contar sobre Kurt, sólo te diré mi versión de los hechos y cómo mi presencia está totalmente en tu ex-dijo fríamente Dave._

_-¿Quieres molestarme o simplemente mentir con descaro?-dijo seriamente y recomponiendo su postura en la silla._

_-Lo sabía-dijo con una gran sonrisa-sabía que no me creerías, por eso…_

_-¿Veremos a Kurt?-dijo expectante y notó como la sonrisa de Dave se ensanchaba cada vez más._

_-Te gustaría, te encantaría que así fuera, pero te aseguro que eso es más difícil que pedir una cita con el Presidente o incluso con el Papa._

_-¿Ahora te burlas? Debes de tener más poder sobre cualquiera en este momento para hablar de esa forma, Karofsky-dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_-No tienes idea de qué ha pasado en este último tiempo y mucho menos de que los Hummel se han convertido en una familia para mí._

_-¿Y tus padres?-dijo alzando una ceja._

_-Veo que quieres saber ¿te cuento o nos quedamos mirando a la nada durante toda la noche hasta que te tengas que ir?_

_-Habla, ya que comenzaste a soltar todo y veo que tu vida ha sido lo más interesante del mundo en este último tiempo-dijo con burla._

_-Lo es, sólo porque Kurt está en ella, por nada más-dijo de forma cortante y vio como Blaine no se atrevía a decir nada más-Bueno, así es como han ocurrido las cosas desde que te fuiste, Anderson._

_Había pasado sólo una semana desde que Kurt se encontraba internado y yo me había enterado recién, sólo por la chismosa de Berry, quien fue hasta mi casa y me dijo con toda la cortesía posible que Hummel estaba internado._

-¿Por qué debería importarme?-dijo Dave seriamente y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Se lo debes-dijo seriamente y con sus brazos cruzados-ahora voy para allá, me llevarán mis padres-indicó al auto que estaba a sus espaldas-¿vas con nosotros?-dijo seriamente y esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

-Dame unos minutos -dijo algo preocupado y entró de nuevo en la casa. Sus padres veían televisión y él sólo les avisó que saldría y fue por una chaqueta hasta su habitación, luego salió e ingresó al auto de los Berry.

-Lindo chico-dijo Leroy.

-¡Papá!-dijo Rachel con una mueca y sentada junto a Karofsky.

-Sólo fuimos compañeros de escuela, soy David Karofsky-dijo de forma tranquila y sin tomar en cuenta los berrinches de la muchacha.

-Un gusto-dijo Hiram-disculpa a mi marido siempre es algo impertinente.

_-¿Rachel Berry te fue a buscar para ir a ver a Kurt? Eso me suena a imposible, sobre todo porque…_

_-Tú aún seguías en Westerville y estabas por salir de Dalton, lo sé, pero después me enteré de cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones para ir a buscarme. Recuerdo que no tardamos mucho en llegar al psiquiátrico, aún ese lugar me produce escalofríos._

_-¿A ti el gran matón y…_

_-Anderson-dijo de forma cortante Dave-no estás en posición de burlarte y mucho menos de intentar avergonzarme, si no quieres escuchar será mejor que…_

_-Yo sí quiero escuchar-dijo Burt entrando a la cocina, prepararé café mientras sigues, Dave, me interesa saber cómo fuiste hasta allá y lograste hacer que Kurt hablara contigo, porque hasta ahora nunca me has querido contar, pero Blaine ha logrado sacarte la verdad y eso me parece interesante-dijo tomando la tetera para llenarla de agua._

_-Señor lamento que…_

_-Sé por qué no podías contarme, sé que Kurt lo pidió, sé que sólo por él estás hablando-dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa conciliadora._

_-¿Kurt te pidió que me dijeras?-dijo Blaine extrañado y con un poco de esperanza en sus palabras._

_-Creo que los años te han afectado el cerebro, Anderson-dijo con una sonrisa-Kurt me pidió que te golpeara si te veía y afortunadamente ya cumplí con eso._

_-¿Eso te pidió?-dijo con el rostro desencajado y sintiendo como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda._

_-Si realmente crees en lo que acabo de decir es porque jamás conociste a Kurt-dijo de forma seria-realmente te creí más astuto, más gentil, más considerado y mil cosas Anderson, siempre creí que llegarías tan galante como siempre y sacarías a Kurt de ese sitio, pero no lo hiciste, no permitiste que él viviera como merece, sólo te dedicaste a destruirlo en estos cinco años-dijo con las manos empuñadas y molesto._

_-No lo destruí durante…_

_-¡Te ha esperado!-gritó Dave furioso y poniéndose de pie-¡Kurt aún espera que te esfuerces un poco más y lo saques de ahí!_

_-¡No me quiso ver cuando fui hoy!-gritó sintiendo como un dolor presionaba su pecho._

_-No lo conoces-dijo Karofsky intentando componerse-no lo conoces, Kurt aún cree que eres su príncipe, que lo ayudarás y que vivirán felices y juntos cuando él salga de ahí._

_-¿Cuándo saldrá?-preguntó Blaine aún de pie y mirando detenidamente a Dave. Burt se había quedado apoyado en la encimera y miraba a ambos muchachos, tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero ya vendría su momento de interferir y de conocer la verdad de su hijo._

_-Cuando el príncipe vaya por él y lo libere del castillo encantado._

_-Kurt cree…_

_-No, insisto-dijo suspirando pesadamente-no conoces a Kurt, no cree que seas un príncipe, no cree que esté en un castillo encerrado, tampoco te quiere ver ni espera que lo saques de ahí, incluso perdió todas sus esperanzas contigo cuando Sebastian lo visitó, pero aún así-dijo sonriendo de forma amarga-sé que te ama y aún te espera-susurró con la voz rota-sé que si te ve se lanzará a tus brazos y todo volverá a ser como antes-dijo empuñando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos._

_-¿Crees que será tan sencillo?-preguntó Burt desde detrás de Dave._

_-No, sé que no, pero al final eso será así, conozco a Kurt y cada vez que habla del perfecto Blaine Anderson se… no lo diré-dijo mirando al moreno seriamente-no te daré el privilegio de entrar en su mundo de forma tan sencilla, porque a mí me costó años y no voy a permitir que tu llegues y deshagas todo lo que habíamos construido-murmuró molesto._

_-Yo ya estaba en el mundo de Kurt antes de que tu aparecieras-dijo sentándose y mirando a Burt con seriedad-señor, sé que no soy el más capacitado para hablar de su hijo ahora, pero…_

_-Ahórratelo, no me interesa saber más de tu boca-dijo fríamente el mecánico y sacó unas tasas para servir el café._

_-Bueno, entonces seguiré con lo que les estaba contando-dijo Dave suspirando suavemente y sintiendo como el peso del mundo estaba en sus hombros. Era una historia muy difícil de contar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que debía decir cómo entró en el mundo de Kurt Hummel._

_Aún recuerdo cuando ingresé en ese lugar, me dieron escalofríos que aún no se me quitan, sentí que si me quedaba por unas horas me volvería loco. Ese sitio es completamente silencioso y las personas que logras ver ahí son muy pocas, a ratos escuchas ruidos extraños y no tienes idea de dónde vienen. El lugar es frío y monótono, tal vez eso lo hace peor de alguna forma._

Caminaban lentamente hasta la recepción del edificio, después de que el portero los dejara pasar y no pusiera problemas para que entraran. Tanto Leroy como Hiram se quedaron en el auto esperándolos. Rachel se veía algo temerosa y Dave no era menos, ella instintivamente lo cogió por un brazo para aplacar las sensaciones que le hacía sentir el lugar y de alguna forma el futbolista la entendió, porque no dijo nada ante la acción. Cuando unos guardias se pusieron ante ellos fue la muchacha quien explicó a qué iban, ellos sólo se limitaron a decirles que debían revisarlos, que eso era parte del protocolo. Se sometieron a la revisión, Rachel fue asistida por una guardia que había ahí, mientras el hombre que les había hablado revisaba a Dave.

Luego de unos minutos fueron guiados por el pasillo hasta la habitación que habían indicado, la de Kurt Hummel. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué hacer o decir, porque si bien habían ido a ver a Kurt, no tenían idea de por qué había sido encerrado allí.

-¿Pasas primero?-preguntó Dave encogiéndose de hombros y notando como Rachel golpeaba la puerta de acero que se presentaba ante ella. Luego de unos segundos se abrió y apareció un hombre con ropas blancas, se veía musculoso y serio.

-Vinimos a ver a Kurt Hummel-dijo la pelinegra con voz temblorosa.

-Nombres-dijo él seriamente.

-Rachel Berry y David Karofsky-dijo ella con decisión y poco a poco apaciguando su miedo y controlándose ante lo que le hacía sentir ese lugar.

-Esperen-dijo cerrando la puerta.

-Ves, no era tan difícil después de todo-dijo la morena con una sonrisa-ahora entraremos y hablaremos con Kurt, luego veremos la forma en la que lo sacaremos de aquí.

-No creo que…-iba a decir, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que venir, Kurt no quiere ver a nadie-dijo el hombre de forma seria, aunque el tono de voz que usaba era conciliador.

-¿Por qué?-dijo la joven molesta.

-Él no quiere-respondió seriamente el hombre-si el paciente se rehúsa a ser visitado no podemos hacer nada-dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de la joven, pero ella no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca.

-Gracias-dijo Dave tendiéndole la mano al hombre-gracias por su tiempo-dijo con una amable sonrisa a lo que él respondió.

-Descuiden, tal vez la próxima vez esté de mejor humor-dijo de forma más amable-soy uno de los celadores de Kurt, siempre estoy con él y acaba de ingresar aquí, no será fácil que quiera ver a alguien, se los aseguro.

-No se preocupe, ya vendremos en otra oportunidad, gracias-dijo Dave cogiendo a Rachel por los hombros y guiándola fuera del lugar. Si bien no se conocían bien con la chica Berry, él podía entender un poco de lo que ella sentía al saber que su mejor amigo estaba internado ahí y que no la quería ver, porque si bien él no era amigo de Kurt, sí tenía comprometidos otros sentimientos por el castaño y eso no le hacía para nada fácil la situación.

Cuando volvieron al auto de los Berry todos estaban en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la música que sabía de la radio. Tanto Hiram como Leroy esperaban que su hija les contara qué había pasado con ese agradable muchacho que siempre llevaba a casa, con ese chico que estaba fascinado con su relación y todo lo que los involucraba.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Leroy sin poder aguantar más el misterio.

-No pudimos ver a Kurt-dijo Dave abrazando a Rachel por los hombros y atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la chica correspondió el gesto sujetándose a su torso y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Hiram mirándolos por el espejo retrovisor, le preocupaba el estado de su hija, se veía en shock, como si algo más grave hubiese ocurrido.

-Kurt no quiso vernos, pero pudimos hablar con uno de sus celadores-seguía diciendo Dave, porque de alguna forma contar lo que les había ocurrido lo ayudaba a calmar sus propios nervios- nos dijo que era normal que Kurt no quisiera hablar con nadie, que la primera semana era así y que si veníamos en otra oportunidad podríamos tener más suerte-dijo de forma tranquila y notando como el auto se detenía.

-¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té o algo?-dijo Hiram de forma amable y notando como su hija se separaba de Dave y salía rápidamente del auto, Leroy se bajó a verla y a los segundos ya entraban a la casa.

-¿Rachel estará bien?-dijo Karofsky de forma preocupada.

-Sí, sólo tenemos que hablar con ella-dijo bajando del auto y Dave hizo lo mismo.

_-Me resulta increíble pensar que abrazaste a Rachel y que te llevaste de maravilla con sus padres eso es…-decía Blaine con una mueca en los labios._

_-Lo mismo pensé cuando tú conociste a los padres de Rachel, te llevaste bien con ellos, pero Leroy me dijo un día que había algo que no le gustaba de ti, Blaine-dijo Burt seriamente-y al parecer tenía razón y mi intuición no era errada cuando me visitaste en el taller para decirme que debía hablarle de sexualidad a mi hijo-dijo fríamente._

_-Si no te gusta lo que te cuento me quedo callado, no tengo problema o si quieres avanzo a lo que nos concierne, aunque te dolerá bastante, Anderson-dijo de forma fría._

_-Por favor, adelanta la cinta Karofsky, porque hace mucho que este relato se hace horrendamente…_

_-Basta-pidió Burt-deja que Dave cuente lo que considera necesario, tú ya tuviste una oportunidad y la aprovechaste a destajo, ahora él tiene su momento._

_-Bien-dijo Dave seriamente- habían pasado cerca de seis meses en los que yo iba una vez por semana a ver a Kurt, y siempre recibía la misma respuesta, que él no quería verme, que mejor me fuera y dejara de intentar verlo. En esos pasillos siempre me encontraba con el señor Hummel y no fue hasta el segundo mes cuando nos pusimos a hablar y me enteré que Kurt no quería verlo a él y de alguna forma eso me hizo sentir menos mal, aunque si no quería ver a su padre ¿por qué me iría a ver a mí? Pero todo eso cambió un día…_

-Buenos días…-dijo Dave al celador que lo atendía todas las semanas.

-Le avisaré a Kurt que estás aquí-dijo de forma amable y volvió a entrar, a los segundos volvió-te va a recibir-dijo sorprendido y mirando a Dave extrañado.

-¿Qué?-dijo el muchacho sin comprender, nunca había pensado en que el castaño podría recibirlo ¿qué le diría ahora? Porque realmente nunca había esperado recibir esa respuesta, sobre todo después de que todos sus amigos y profesores habían intentado visitarlo y fueron recibidos con negativas, incluso Burt Hummel que en ese momento lo miraba sorprendido.

-Dave-lo llamó el mecánico-por favor dile que estoy aquí y quiero verlo.

-Lo haré, señor-dijo el muchacho seriamente y notó como los años habían pasado de forma violenta por el cuerpo del hombre.

Se sentía nervioso y temeroso por lo que pudiera pasar ahí dentro, pero a penas cruzó la puerta se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido y que ante él tenía un pasillo que daba a otra puerta, cuando la cruzaron pudo estar en una habitación donde habían dos hombres más.

-Buenos días-dijo Dave de forma amable.

-Soy el psiquíatra de Kurt y ellos son sus celadores, que no te sorprenda-dijo de forma amable.

-¿Puedo verlo?-preguntó dando un paso más en la habitación y se dio cuenta de que el otro celador se acercaba a él.

-Sí, pero primero deben revisarte y tienes que llenar una ficha-dijo el hombre.

-No hay problema-dijo suavemente el muchacho y se dejó revisar por los celadores, una vez terminado ese proceso se dispuso a llenar el formulario que se le entregaba, más que nada eran datos de él, como su nombre, edad, lugar de estudios y dirección. No más que eso-listo-dijo luego de unos minutos y uno de los celadores ingresó a una puerta que estaba al fondo del lugar.

-No te preocupes por este sistema tan engorroso, en un tiempo más cambiaran las instalaciones y el modo de verse, de momento siguen habiendo cientos de puertas-dijo el psiquíatra con una sonrisa.

-No es problema-aseguró Dave suavemente.

-Kurt está listo-dijo el celador que había ingresado y que ahora esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-Gracias-dijo Karofsky de forma nerviosa y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el hombre.

-Entra y estarás separado de Kurt por un muro transparente, no te puedo especificar el material por motivos de seguridad, pero lo puedes ver y hablar con él, para ti hay una silla y un vaso de agua, nada más.

-Gracias-dijo intentando entender lo que le había dicho e ingresó al sitio. Las paredes eran de color blanco en el lugar que estaba y al instante pudo ver el lugar en el que Kurt _vivía._

No pudo dar un paso más, sólo sintió como la puerta se había cerrado detrás de sí y se dio cuenta de que Kurt Hummel lo miraba seriamente, expectante ante lo que pudiera decir, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y alborotado, se veía serio y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, incluso se veía algo maltratada, seguía siendo de la misma altura que siempre y se veía algo más delgado y ojeroso.

-¿Te deleita verme?-dijo el castaño sin mayor expresión en su rostro, solo con una seriedad que perturbaba a Dave-¿te gusta ver en qué me convertí?-dijo poniendo sus manos en su espalda y mirándolo fríamente, sus ojos se veían más azules de los que el futbolista los podía recordar. Kurt llevaba un traje blanco e iba descalzo.

-No-susurró Dave sin poder moverse de su lugar-yo…

-Sí sé-dijo sentándose en el acolchado suelo, las paredes eran acolchadas también y no tenía nada que pudiera utilizar para dañarse-viniste a ver qué había pasado conmigo, como no había nadie que te pudiera decir debiste ser persistente y venir todas las semanas a probar suerte y ¡Oh!-dijo de forma expresiva y poniéndose bruscamente de pie-¡El loquito decidió verte!-dijo de forma violenta y golpeando con un puño el muro transparente.

-¡No!-gritó Dave asustado-¡No pienses eso!-logró decir.

-Oh-dijo suavemente el castaño-¿ahora me dirás cómo pensar? Después de todo me decías que no debía ser un marica y que parecía un hada, ahora ¿también puedes controlarme aquí?-dijo de forma exagerada.

-¡No!-realmente no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, porque ese chico que tenía delante de él distaba totalmente del Kurt Hummel que él conocía, no era el muchacho al que él había amedrentado en McKinley, no era el chico que amaba la moda y lucir bien, no era el muchacho que había besado a la fuerza en uno de los vestuarios de la escuela ¿dónde estaba ese chico que él conoció y asustó de forma tan estúpida?

-Si viniste a verme la cara, lárgate-dijo fieramente- y presionó un botón que había en una de las paredes-adiós-dijo con una gran sonrisa y moviendo una de sus manos.

-Se terminó la visita-dijo uno de los celadores que lo cogió por un brazo y lo sacó de ahí, a penas estuvo fuera con el psiquíatra y los celadores los miró sin entender nada.

-Has sido la primera visita de Kurt ¿por qué duraste tan poco?

-No pude decir nada-susurró quedamente-nada-murmuró sin entender qué había sido todo eso-yo…

-Descuida-dijo el psiquíatra de forma amable-el que te haya visto ya es un cambio y un progreso ¿volverás?

-Yo…-Dave no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, aún se sentía aturdido por la primera visita y ver a Kurt después de tanto tiempo, porque ellos no se habían encontrado desde que el castaño se fuera a Dalton.

-Al parecer no ha sido una buena visita-dijo uno de los celadores.

-No lo sé-susurró bajando la mirada-yo…

-Mira-dijo el psiquíatra-si esperabas más de esto te equivocaste, pero te puedo asegurar que Kurt está en buenas manos, eso no lo dudes.

-¿A qué se refiere?-dijo con seriedad Karofsky.

-¿No sabes quién soy? Veo que mi hijo fue un ingrato incluso con este muchacho-dijo seriamente-Liam Anderson.

_-¿Es broma?-dijo Blaine alterado-¿mi padre es el psiquíatra de Kurt?-murmuró asustado-no puede ser-dijo empuñando sus manos-Él… él-intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no salían y se estaba alterando más de lo necesario._

_-¿Tu padre nunca te dijo nada respecto a Kurt?-dijo Burt cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el hervor que salía de la tetera._

_-No he hablado con mi padre en años, desde que ocurrió lo de Kurt…-dijo asustado y comprendiendo todo lo que había estado pasando._

_-Tu padre está más atento a lo que ocurre con mi hijo, esto es increíble-dijo Burt mordiendo su labio inferior y sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-no puede ser-dijo sintiendo como perdería el control._

_-No es así-interfirió Dave-déjeme continuar, hay cosas que solo son coincidencias, desafortunadas coincidencias-dijo suavemente el muchacho y le acercó una silla a Burt, quien se sentó junto a él._

_No sabía si volver a ver a Kurt, no tenía idea de si era lo más recomendable, pero algo me decía que lo siguiera intentando. Había pasado exactamente una semana desde que lo visité y me di cuenta de que durante esos días muchos de sus amigos intentaron visitarlo, sólo porque se enteraron por boca de Rachel Berry que yo había logrado ingresar. Pero la respuesta para todos fue la misma que siempre, Kurt no quería verlos. Fue por eso que ese día tuve miedo de ir y de recibir una negativa._

-Puedes pasar, Kurt te está esperando-dijo uno de los celadores y se volvió a repetir el mismo proceso que la vez anterior. Cuando al fin pudo ingresar a donde estaba el castaño se dio cuenta de que su postura era totalmente distinta a la vez anterior.

Sé quedó mirando al ojiazul durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas más alejadas de él y que abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su rostro en ellas. Algo malo le había pasado, algo lo tenía perturbado.

-Hola-susurró Dave suavemente, pero no tuvo respuesta-Kurt, soy David Karofsky-dijo algo más fuerte.

-¡Lárgate!-gritó furioso y con la voz rota, se notaba que había estado llorando, que algo muy malo le estaba ocurriendo.

-No-dijo suavemente y sintió como una punzada golpeaba su pecho y se atrevió a ponerse de pie y acercarse a la pared que los separaba-quiero…

-¿Qué?-dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la pared hasta quedar frente a frente con el futbolista-¿golpearme? ¿violarme? ¿hacerme tuyo?-dijo con miedo, rabia y dolor mezclados-¡Hazlo! ¡Todos lo hacen a destajo! ¡Nadie tuvo nunca el valor suficiente para detener a Sebastian!-gritó furioso-¡Blaine hizo lo mismo pero se escudó en que era mi novio!-gritó y golpeó la pared-¡Por qué tú serías distinto a ellos! ¿Por qué no me harías lo mismo?-dijo dándole puñetazos a la pared y poco a poco el material transparente se iba llenando de gotas rojas, fue en ese momento que Dave corrió a golpear la puerta para que entraran los celadores. Ambos hombres ingresaron al cuarto de Kurt y le pusieron un calmante, haciendo que se tranquilizara notablemente y poco a poco se sumergiera en un profundo sueño, pero antes de que pudiera caer en él le dijo a Dave-no vuelvas nunca más-y se rindió ante el sueño.

_-¿Qué mierda le hiciste a mi hijo?-dijo Burt furioso y levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a Blaine._

_-Yo nunca…_

_-No digas nada-pidió Dave sin moverse de su lugar-porque la palabra de Kurt tiene mucho más peso que la tuya ¿quieren que continúe?-dijo el muchacho mirando la hora en su reloj, pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada._

_-Quiero saber qué más ocurrió con mi hijo después de que…-Burt volvió a su lugar y miró con odio a Blaine-después de que obedecí lo que este idiota me dijo ¿por qué Liam Anderson está de psiquíatra ahí?-dijo el mecánico con extrañeza y mirando de forma desesperada a Dave._

_-Eso es algo que me costó mucho resolver-dijo suavemente y miró a Blaine nuevamente-¿Quieres saber más de Kurt o prefieres que me calle?-preguntó Dave y sólo vio un gesto afirmativo por parte de Blaine._


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración, los siguientes reviews salían como anónimos, no tengo idea si son de la misma persona o no xD así que son respondidos por separado, eso.**

**Anónimo:** Gracias por tus palabras! trato de actualizar todas las semanas y sinceramente estoy muy enganchada con este fic, me gusta como va quedando =) Ya se vienen más sorpresas de parte de varios personajes, pero más de Dave en este capítulo, ya que a Blaine no le quedan más cosas por decir... espero. Bueno, ojalá te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer! suerte en todo =)

**Anónimo: **Sí, el padre de Blaine es el psiquiatra de Kurt y verás que no necesitará de su padre para ingresar a donde está Kurt, será un poco más sencillo. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá por qué Kurt sólo recibe a Dave y todo lo que ha pasado con él en estos años. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, qué estés muy bien! nos leemos pronto =)

**Anónimo: **Ya en el próximo capítulo se podrán aclarar dudas como esa, qué fue todo lo que pasó con Dave y Kurt y cómo las cosas se fueron dando entre ellos. Espero sea de tu agrado lo que sigue, nos leemos, suerte en todo!

**Anónimo:** Dave es adorable y ama a Kurt, ha sido bueno y lo seguirá siendo =) en el próximo capítulo sabrás todo sobre Kurt, lo que sintió y todo lo que piensa, y tal vez aún ama a Blaine eso no lo sabrán aún... de hecho yo tampoco porque aún no escribo ese capítulo, pero ya comienzo a trabajar en él. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos! qué estés muy bien!

**Candy Criss:** Cierto, el capítulo anterior tuvo bastante poco que contar, y este que sigue tiene algo más y luego pasamos a toda la acción. Dave y Kurt tendrán sus momentos y serán contados con lujo de detalle, no te preocupes por ello =) También leo "Historias de Lima" me encanta ese fic! y yo digo que se muere Trent... aunque también podría ser Az o incluso Sebastian! oh... no me gustó eso último, y si muere Dave? nooo xD ok, nos fuimos a otro fic... volvamos! Cierto, aquí es un Klaine traumático y tormentoso con un Kurtofsky romántico y tierno, totalmente de acuerdo con eso =) Acá... de alguna forma haré que sea un Klaine, pero ya tengo varias ideas así que alguna irá a funcionar. Si es por dar vueltas nos mareamos todos, pero sí, hay más vueltas, espero te guste lo que sigue! gracias por leer y comentar! nos leemos pronto, un abrazo! =)

**Reebeca Aranda:** Este Blaine no tienen ningún control, bueno, al menos lo que ha contado hasta ahora y Karofsky es totalmente querible, sobre todo porque seguirá siendo un gran personaje, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por tus palabras! nos leemos! =)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente espero que les guste lo que sigue! =) Porque en el capítulo que sigue estará Kurt y su historia, todo lo que quieren saber... sólo esta es la antesala a la verdad, ojalá les guste.

Agradezco enormemente a mi beta **julieloveskurt **realmente ha sido un gran apoyo en este fic y me ha ayudado a ir encajando cada parte que sigue de todo esto, mil gracias!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Hace años que nadie lo hacía sentir como un completo idiota, como un niño que ha hecho todo mal, un error tras otro y ahí estaba frente a una de las personas que jamás debió fallar, pero aún así lo había logrado de forma increíblemente legendaria, porque estaba más que claro que no hacer bien las cosas ante Burt Hummel era errar y caer muy bajo.

Aunque para rematar todo el panorama tenía a David Karofsky, quien se había empeñado en ocupar un lugar que él creía propio, un sitio que por derecho le pertenecía y que ahora se daba cuenta que había sido sometido por el ex matón de McKinley, quien era el amante de Kurt según le decían y para más el consentido de algún modo del mecánico. Realmente las cosas estaban muy mal y se veían muy lejos de cambiar o componerse.

-¿Me escucharás o seguirás mirando como idiota?-dijo Dave mirándolo directamente, mientras Burt servía tres tazas de café.

-¿No será mejor ir a dormir?-murmuró Blaine intentando mantener la compostura y enfocar su atención en algo más, porque de alguna forma no quería saber más detalles sobre Kurt, ya que lo que sabía hasta ahora le daba escalofríos y lo hacía sentir cada vez más y más culpable.

-No-dijo Burt seriamente y terminando de servir la última taza-no quiero tener que decir que te alojaste aquí por una noche, ya que si no dormiste no estoy mintiendo-dijo con una mueca y entregándole su taza de café.

-Está bien-murmuró notando como una sonrisa se posaba en los labios de Dave-¿qué más tienes para decir?-susurró fríamente e intentando que el café lo calmara, pero ni lo amargo que sabía lograba apaciguar la pena y remordimiento que lo embargaba.

-Sabes-dijo posando su atención en la taza de café y luego dirigiéndola hacia Burt-¿usted permitiría que este sujeto se acercara a su hijo?-preguntó el muchacho con seriedad.

-No, por ningún motivo, pero si Kurt lo quiere, que así sea-dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Bien, veamos si él quiere, de lo contrario tendrás que marcharte y no volver.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Acosador, psicópata y violador?-dijo alzando una ceja y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

-Yo no…-intentó decir, pero Dave sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Esta es mi credencial de…

-Mierda-murmuró Blaine sin saber si era mejor suicidarse con el tenedor o que Karofsky lo mandara al otro mundo con un solo puñetazo.

-Sí, soy de la policía de investigaciones, específicamente del área de delitos sexuales.

-Lo que me faltaba-dijo tensándose notablemente.

-Mira, si hay algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera el señor Hummel, es que Kurt se levanta a las seis de la mañana y desde esa hora comienza a conversar y hacer su día hasta las doce de la noche, siempre me dice que puedo estar a las seis ahí y no habrá problemas. De hecho una vez fui y nadie me molestó en lo más mínimo.

-Pasan de las cuatro de la madrugada-susurró Burt viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-El viaje desde aquí al psiquiátrico es de al menos una hora, pero en este horario será de mucho menos.

-Bien, vayan a ducharse y luego iremos a ver a Kurt, bueno, al menos sabemos que Dave lo verá, porque a mí no me quiere ver ni en pintura y dudo que a Blaine desee tenerlo cerca.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a mirar y mover afirmativamente su cabeza. Esa noche había sido mucho más larga de lo esperado y realmente estaba turbado con toda la información que había recibido. No podía creer que Kurt hubiese recibido a Sebastian, mucho menos que fuera su padre el psiquíatra que lo atendía. A eso hay que agregar que Dave era su novio y que Burt Hummel lo quería ver muerto ¿faltaba algo más? Porque si se ponía a pensar todo eso más a fondo podía darse cuenta de que las cosas estaban algo extrañas, habían datos que no estaban completos, cosas que le habían contado sin darle la totalidad de los hechos, tal vez trataban de esconderle algo más de lo que habían dicho, porque era extraño que sólo Karofsky tuviera acceso a Kurt en esos cinco años.

-No pienses de más, se te fundirá el cerebro-aseguró Dave-será mejor que te prepares para hablar con Kurt, esa no será una conversación fácil y lamentablemente sé que muy a mi pesar puedes correr con ventaja y todo se te podría dar mucho más fácil de lo que quisiéramos, pero aún así no será sencillo que lo tengas frente a ti, bueno, eso pensando en que te dejará verlo y hablaran de todo lo que le ha ocurrido desde que está internado y lo abandonaste-dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Blaine sólo pudo corresponder cerrando los ojos y meditando en si estaba bien tratar de verlo, ya que no había nada que él pudiera aportar al castaño, aunque tampoco podría darle más sufrimiento del necesario.

-Lo más triste de todo esto es que no sé de mi hijo y lo poco y nada que me puedo enterar de él es por medio de Dave, ni siquiera por medio del psiquíatra o por lo que diga él. Realmente nunca pensé tener que pasar por algo como esto, pero tú te encargaste de enredar las cosas y provocar que todo se saliera de control, no has hecho ningún bien en la vida de Kurt, ningún bien-dijo Burt apuntando a Blaine, se sentía débil y sabía que seguir culpándolo por lo que ocurría con su hijo no solucionaría nada, pero lo ayudaba a no sentir que el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros.

-Yo…-quería disculparse, pero eso no tendría sentido, realmente no era racional que siguiera con algo que sabía no daría resultados, fue por eso que decidió preguntar una sola cosa más-Karofsky-dijo seriamente-¿por qué no me llevas detenido? Siendo que sabes todo sobre lo que ocurrió con Kurt.

-Porque eso es algo que él me contó como _amantes_-resaltó con una sonrisa-no es una declaración sobre el abuso que sufrió, por eso no puedo hacer nada más que esto.

-Entonces, sí Kurt denuncia todo se hará legal.

-Exacto y a ti te tendré tras las rejas y a Smythe también, tal vez les guste follar contra los barrotes-dijo con una gran sonrisa y notando como Burt resoplaba hastiado, sí, estaba seguro que escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones no debía de ser muy cómodo.

-Me daré una ducha, ustedes pueden seguir hablando, luego vas tú Dave y si Anderson quiere también puede ir.

-Gracias, Burt-dijo Karofsky y a penas quedaron solos se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta donde estaba Blaine-escúchame bien, Anderson-dijo fríamente-no sé qué pretendes con contar toda esta historia y con hacerte el bueno y arrepentido muchachito que regresó para estar de nuevo con el amor de su vida, pero yo no compro ninguna de tus palabras ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes?-dijo furioso.

-¿Y qué crees que tengo en mente? Tal vez entrar al psiquiátrico, asesinar a Kurt y salir libre de todo esto, es una alternativa ¿no crees?-dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo altaneramente.

-Es posible, ya no me sorprende nada de ti, porque antes eras el chico perfecto y resultaste ser un completo estúpido.

-Me das tanto miedo-dijo de forma sarcástica, entrecerrando sus ojos y enfrentándolo.

-Deberías tenerlo-dijo sujetándolo por un brazo.

-¿Sí? Realmente no te temo, Dave-dijo de forma seca y soltándose de su agarre.

-Deberías-dijo sin acercarse mayormente-porque en un momento puedo terminar con tu _Anderson & Smythe asociados_-sonrió al ver como el rostro del moreno se descomponía-sí, sé dónde están y cuánto es lo que tienen en inversiones, es una sociedad de arquitectos, antes llevaba otro nombre, pero la compraron cuando sacaste tu carrera en Manhattan-dijo ante la sorprendida mirada del pelinegro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-susurró con la voz en un hilo.

-Oh, cierto-dijo con falsa sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo comenzando a irritarse.

-El señor Hummel no te contó lo que había sido de Finn y Carole ¿recuerdas que antes de que tú internaras a Kurt ellos vivían en esta casa?

-Lo sé, dijo que…

-Que te lo diría, pero al parecer se arrepintió, si quieres podemos ir a buscarlo para que te cuente eso, para que te diga por qué ya no viven juntos y…

-No te desgastes-dijo el mecánico desde el marco de la puerta-yo le diré mientras te duchas-dijo entrando y viendo como ese par se alejaban. Él mejor que nadie sabía la rivalidad que existía en ellos y eso se había acrecentado con que su hijo estuviera internado y Dave fuera el único que tuviera acceso.

Tanto Blaine como Burt habían quedado en la cocina, solos nuevamente. Se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que el mecánico le hizo un gesto y le indicó que fueran a la sala. Una vez ahí se sentaron en los sillones y el silencio dio paso a que pudieran escuchar como el agua de la ducha golpeaba el suelo. Blaine no quería centrar su atención en el hombre que estaba frente a él, pero por lo que las paredes y antiguos cuadros se habían vuelto lo más interesante en todo ese sitio, sabía mejor que nadie el cariño que Burt le podía tener a esos retratos de Kurt junto a su madre, e incluso los retratos que habían quedado en algún rincón de ese sitio, donde aparecían Finn y Carole, él estaba seguro de que Burt los guardaba con gran cariño y les tenía el mismo lugar que al resto.

-¿Terminaste tu paseo por las paredes?-dijo el hombre que se veía menos agotado que hace una hora, al parecer el baño le había sentado bastante bien, tal vez lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo.

-Lo siento, es que me distraje mirando los cuadros-susurró volviendo su atención a Burt.

-Lo sé, también me ocurre igual, sobre todo cuando se trata de recordar a mi hijo, pero sé que en algún momento todo esto se tranquilizará y las cosas estarán bien, lo sé, estoy seguro-dijo suavemente y sintió como se estaba quitando de a poco un gran peso de los hombros, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

-Señor-murmuró suavemente-¿me podría decir qué ocurrió con Carole y Finn?

-Lo lamentable, es que si te hablo de ellos debo hablarte de todos los demás-dijo hundiéndose en el sillón y mirando atentamente al ojimiel-¿estás dispuesto a saber qué sucedió con cada persona que estaba en el círculo de amigos de Kurt?

-Sí, señor-respondió seguro, a pesar de que no comprendía del todo a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

-Bien, la historia no es demasiado larga, no tanto como la tuya al menos-dijo rascándose la frente y notando como la impaciencia embargaba el rostro del joven Anderson-Cuando internamos a Kurt en el psiquiátrico todo fue un completo caos en esta casa, porque tanto Carole como Fin se oponían rotundamente.

_El día después de que internamos a mi hijo recibí cientos de quejas por parte de sus amigos y de mi familia, todos preguntaban por qué lo había internado, cuáles habían sido mis razones para hacer algo tan estúpido y como en ese momento no sabía nada, no pude decir mucho realmente._

-¿Acabas de meter a Kurt al psiquiátrico? ¡Qué estabas pensando!-le gritó Carole, jamás se había puesto así, nunca la había visto tan enojada y descolocada, pero tal vez tenía que entender, porque después de todo Kurt era como un hijo y tenían un lazo especial, algo inquebrantable.

-Yo…-intentaba decir el mecánico, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Finn se había interpuesto.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Lo sabes?-dijo algo descolocado y sin tener la menor idea de por qué todo eso estaba tan mal, por qué todos estaban tan descolocados con la situación.

-No sé nada, sólo…-intentó decir, pero fue callado de inmediato por su mujer.

-¿Lo metiste a ese lugar porque sí?-dijo fríamente su esposa.

-Blaine…

-¡Es un muchacho que aún no sale de la escuela!-dijo furiosa la mujer-¿En qué pensabas?-lo volvió a encarar y Burt se sintió ahogado, porque sinceramente él no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no sabía por qué lo había internado, ni qué hacer por su hijo, porque cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que no era él, que algo malo le había pasado.

-¡Basta!-gritó Finn-mamá deja a Burt tranquilo, Kurt es su hijo y por algo lo habrá hecho y si no nos quiere contar está bien-dijo intentando convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-¿Está bien?-lo encaró su madre-¡Kurt también es mi hijo! ¡Así como si yo hago algo contigo debo decírselo a Burt, por muy hijo mío que seas!-dijo Carole al borde de los nervios.

Burt Hummel sentía que nada de eso tenía sentido, que las cosas se habían salido de control, más de lo necesario, que tal vez había sido una medida absurda meter a su hijo a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía si era necesario o bueno, no tenía idea de nada y sin embargo estaba seguro de que Blaine Anderson lo había hecho por el bien de su hijo, aunque ahora no pareciera tal cosa.

Después de esa discusión Burt no logró sentirse en paz en casa, ni consigo mismo, y sabía que todo eso estaba mal y que las cosas ya se habían salido de control, que todo era un completo caos que estaba pronto a estallar de las peores formas, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

No habían pasado ni dos días de este suceso cuando tuvo a los profesores y compañeros de McKinley de Kurt metidos en su casa, todos pidiendo explicaciones y preguntando cosas que ni él sabía contestar, pero que al menos intentaría, porque de alguna forma se merecían una respuesta, porque después de todo habían estado con su hijo en momento cruciales, aunque no en todos como él hubiese querido, porque nadie detuvo a David Karofsky cuando lo atacó y amenazó de muerte.

-Señor Hummel nosotros-intentó decir Rachel de la mejor forma posible, Finn se encontraba junto a ella y el resto de sus compañeros estaban distribuidos por la pequeña sala de la casa.

-Queremos saber qué ocurrió con Kurt ¿dónde está y por qué?-dijo Mercedes de forma decidida y al verla Burt se preguntó por qué ella no tenía idea de su hijo ¿por qué precisamente Anderson sabía más que todos y ni sus amigas conocían un poco de lo que pasaba con su muchacho?

-Kurt fue internado en el hospital psiquiátrico, él está siendo tratado y aún no sé cuándo saldrá-dijo con la poca tranquilidad que le iba quedando.

-¿Por qué lo internaron?-preguntó Santana, que a pesar de todo le guardaba un gran cariño al ojiazul y al igual que todos sentía que se estaba escondiendo un gran secreto.

Burt Hummel guardó silencio, el que fue cortado completamente por la voz de su mujer, lo que pareció más un llanto que desgarraba el alma que otra cosa, porque la situación lo ameritaba y las cosas se comenzaban a salir de control ahora.

-No tiene idea-dijo evitando las lágrimas-no fue capaz de consultarme su decisión de internar a Kurt, no le dijo a nadie, sólo se dejó guiar por un chiquillo de escuela-dijo amargamente-sólo sé que ni él conoce las razones por las que lo internó-dijo suavemente y mostrando unas maletas que había estado empacando durante toda la mañana-hasta pronto chicos-dijo suavemente y salió por la puerta ante la atenta mirada de su hijo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Finn y fue tras ella.

-Burt-dijo Sue Sylvester-estos chicos no tienen por qué meterse en tus asuntos.

-¡Usted no tiene por qué hablarnos así!-dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y mirándola molesta, con sus brazos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido.

-Rachel-dijo Will junto a ella-Sue tiene razón, lo mejor es que no atosiguen al señor Hummel, esto no es de nuestra incumbencia a pesar de que Kurt es su amigo y fue mi alumno, no tenemos por qué exigir nada-dijo con seriedad, ante eso los jóvenes guardaron silencio y el mecánico se quedó quieto, notando como todos los chicos salían lentamente de ahí.

_Desde ese día nada fue fácil, porque no dejaron de llamar preguntando por Kurt y mi hijo no quería verme, por lo que no tenía mayores noticias de él. Lo que me extrañó fue que Rachel nunca viniera, pero desde ese día no vi más a Carole ni a Finn, se fueron de mi vida en un segundo. Tampoco sé mucho de sus amigos, pero no lo fueron a ver, tampoco lo intentaron, excepto la chica Berry, fue solo una vez y no más. A diferencia de Karofsky que lo intentó hasta lograrlo._

_-¿Así de fácil?-dijo Blaine suavemente._

_-¿Qué?-dijo Burt seriamente y sin creer las palabras del moreno-¡Sencillo! Para ti tal vez lo fue, si después de todo no te molestaste en buscar ni llamar a Kurt, tus compañeros se hicieron los desentendidos con todo esto al igual que el director de Dalton. Nadie sabía nada y nunca se molestaron mucho en decirme._

_-¿Cómo fue que Karofsky se hizo investigador de delitos sexuales?-dijo el ojimiel sin creerlo totalmente todavía._

_-Su padre lo ayudó bastante en eso, pero sus padres, esa historia no me concierne, lo que sé es que es de los mejores a pesar de su corta edad._

_-¿Los padres de Karofsky murieron?-dijo seriamente el pelinegro, sabía que todo tema sería sensible en ese momento y que hablar de forma poco delicada le podía dar más problemas, los que no necesitaba y mucho menos quería._

_-Sí, mis padres murieron en un accidente de trenes un año después de que Kurt me dejó verlo y realmente fue de gran ayuda para mí, al igual que el señor Hummel-dijo Dave en el marco de la puerta, traía su cabello levemente húmedo y se había cambiado de ropa-el baño está listo, ve y báñate._

_-Voy por una maleta que tengo en el auto-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y caminando a la salida._

_-Yo la traigo y la dejaré en la entrada del baño para que te puedas cambiar-dijo el ex futbolista esperando que le diera las llaves del vehículo._

_-Oh, gracias-dijo con algo de sorpresa y entregándole un juego de llaves, luego subió las escaleras y dobló hacía la izquierda en el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de baño._

_No tardó más de media hora en bañarse y en vestirse. A penas logró bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que Burt era abrazado por Dave, el mecánico lloraba en su pecho y el chico lo reconfortaba, en otros tiempos esa escena le habría parecido extraña y poco natural, pero así como estaban las cosas y todo lo que había visto a lo largo de la noche, se daba cuenta de que esa imagen no era una mala broma, sino que era la más pura realidad y seguramente esa muestra de cariño era lo mínimo que tendría que soportar desde ahora, porque no quería saber la forma en la que se trataban Dave y Kurt, ya que no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, aunque no importaba la forma, tendría que soportarlo, porque él no era nadie como para detener alguna muestra de cariño o molestarse por lo que ocurriera a su alrededor._

-¿Estás listo Anderson?-dijo Dave sacándolo de sus pensamientos, él moreno sólo movió afirmativamente su cabeza y notó que Burt ya tenía las llaves en la mano y una chaqueta, estaban listos para salir-vámonos.

-Iré en mi auto-dijo Blaine seriamente y tanto Dave como Burt hicieron un gesto afirmativo. Los tres salieron de la casa y ambos autos comenzaron su rumbo hasta el psiquiátrico de Lima. Como habían presupuestado no demoraron mucho en llegar, sobre todo porque a las 5.30 de la mañana el tráfico era casi nulo, si no fuera por el transporte público no se habrían demorado nada en llegar.

Pasadas las seis de la mañana ambos vehículos llegaron hasta el estacionamiento interior del psiquiátrico, donde aparcaron y luego llegaron a la puerta principal, donde los tres fueron registrados y guiados por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a donde estaba encerrado Kurt Hummel. Los tres se pusieron delante de la puerta y uno de los celadores salió a recibirlos, los reconoció a los tres y de inmediato se internó para preguntar al castaño si los iba a recibir.

-Tardará unos minutos-aseguró Burt-pero estoy seguro que entrará Dave y tú-dijo al pelinegro, quien lo miraba extrañado-verás que así es y la única razón para que las cosas sean así será porque vas con Dave-justo en ese momento salió el celador y miró a los tres hombres.

-Kurt aceptó ver sólo a una persona-dijo seriamente.

-Sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad-susurró Burt con una mueca de amargura.

-Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel te quiere ver a ti-dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Dave-dijo el celador acercándose al joven-Kurt dijo que no te impacientes, que ya se verán más tarde.

-Gracias-dijo el chico tranquilizándose levemente.

-Anderson, vamos-dijo fríamente el celador y condujo a Blaine por el pasillo que daba a la sala principal, donde estaba otro celador más y su padre, Liam Anderson, a quien no veía hace años y luego se encontraría con Kurt, a quién había decepcionado de la peor forma de todas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Julieloveskurt:** Beta querida! es increíble lo que estás haciendo al ayudarme y cada vez ordenándome más y más con este fic, lo que es claro es que necesitaré psiquiatra al terminarlo xD porque realmente ha sido difícil manejar a este Kurt y por sobre todo intentar entenderlo y a la hora que lo he echo me manipula a mí y me mantiene en otra... sí, lo peor que me puede pasar es meterme en la cabeza de los personajes y no lograr salir de ahí y con Kurt eso es lo que me ha pasado... ya haremos algo con eso, no? Espero que sí, gracias por todo! un abrazo y sigamos con esto! =)

**LadyCapuleto:** Ahora es el gran encuentro y como tal Blaine hará todo en grande xD Espero puedas leer lo que sigue =) mucha suerte en tus vacaciones, pásalo increíble! =) qué estés muy bien!

**Anónimo: **El por qué Kurt no quiere ver a su padre se sabrá pronto... Espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar =)

**Alba marina: **Aquí hay más, espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Candy Criss:** No sé si en este capítulo seas capaz de odiar aún más a Blaine xD sí... todavía puede ser más odiable. Ya más adelante se dará a conocer la relación que existe entre Blaine y Sebastian, cómo son las cosas realmente, había olvidado ese punto, pero es cierto, también deben conocer esa perspectiva de las cosas. Bueno, aquí está la continuación y sí... Kurt cuenta un poco de Dave en lo sexual... y ya verás la reacción de Blaine, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo! =)

**Becky G: **Gracias por tus palabras! Blaine y Kurt se encontrarán ahora... espero sea de tu agrado este particular encuentro. Lo que sigue tiene más de lo que dices y por sobre todo drama, amo el drama =) aquí está la continuación. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =) nos leemos pronto!

**Anónimo: **Espero que lo que sigue sea algo más de lo que imaginas y sino, es un gusto sorprenderte =) Karofsky sólo defiende lo que le pertenece y Burt como bien dices es una víctima más en todo esto. Ojalá te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

Aquí está lo que querían saber... el encuentro entre Blaine y Kurt, tal vez las cosas no sean como ustedes esperan, pero ojalá les guste.

Agradezco enormemente a mi beta **julieloveskurt**, quien ha sido de una gran ayuda con este capítulo ya que a diferencia de los anteriores este me costó mucho escribirlo y según lo que ella me ha dicho quedó bastante bueno, espero sus opiniones también.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Algo le decía que estaba sumamente mal que él estuviera caminando por ese pasillo. Algo le decía que lo mejor era dar media vuelta y huir como había hecho durante todos esos años. Algo le decía que todo iba a salir horriblemente mal y nadie podría detenerlo. Pero él había escapado de todo eso por mucho tiempo, era hora de enfrentar sus errores y hacer las cosas bien o al menos enmendarlas.

No se dio cuenta del momento en que habían entrado en una habitación que poseía una mesa y cuatro sillas, había unos papeles y sentado ahí estaba un hombre que él conocía muy bien. Todos decían que eran iguales, pero la diferencia siempre estaba en que él era mucho más bajo que su padre y tenía ese rostro infantil a pesar de tener poco más de 20 años. Le faltaba algo de madurez o tal vez el temple de su progenitor, no lo sabía, pero lo que tenía claro era que Liam Anderson, no era un padre modelo, porque lo había rechazado cuando le confesó su gusto por los hombres y de alguna forma se había aliviado cuando decidió internarse en la Academia Dalton.

-Señor…

-No necesitamos presentaciones-dijo el psiquíatra poniéndose de pie y demostrando que sobrepasaba a Blaine por al menos dos cabezas.

-Quiero ver a Kurt Hummel-dijo seriamente el moreno y pasando de largo la mirada reprobatoria que le estaba dando su padre.

-Debes llenar estos papeles y luego podrás estar delante de él-dijo fríamente y le entregó los papales y un lápiz.

-Gracias-dio por toda respuesta y luego se sentó en una de las sillas comenzando a llenar los papales que le habían dado.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el silencio gobernó el lugar. Sinceramente Blaine no esperaba que su padre le dirigiera más palabras de las que le había dicho. Sintió como era observado por todos los presentes y para cuando terminó de llenar todo se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de los celadores ¿a dónde se metió?

-Esperaste demasiado para venir, él este esperaba desde el día en que fue internado.

-No es tu problema-dijo Blaine fríamente y se dio cuenta de que el celador que faltaba salía de una puerta que hasta ahora no había visto.

-Está todo en orden-dijo el especialista poniendo los papales en una carpeta y luego hizo una seña a los celadores-serás revisado nuevamente y luego podrás entrar a ver a Kurt-dijo el hombre sin volver a dirigir su mirada hacía Blaine.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y los celadores no tardaron más de un minuto en revisarlo y asegurarse de que no portaba nada cortante o que pudiera alterar a Kurt. Aunque por lo que habían conocido al castaño sabían que la sola presencia de ese muchacho alteraría totalmente sus sentidos y las cosas se podrían salir de control.

Ambos celadores lo guiaron hasta la puerta y la abrieron lentamente, uno de ellos entró y el otro le hizo una seña a Blaine para que ingresara. A penas el ojimiel entró se dio cuenta de que había una especie de pared transparente separándolo de Kurt, a quien no veía por ninguna parte ¿estaban seguros de haberlo metido en el lugar indicado? El celador que había ingresado con él se retiró a los segundos, pero no sin antes decirle que contaba con todo el tiempo del mundo para estar ahí y sólo saldría por voluntad propia o porque Kurt lo quisiera así.

Blaine se sentó en la única silla que vio en el estrecho lugar que había delante de la habitación y la pared transparente. Se dio unos segundos para tranquilizarse y luego se dedicó a mirar con detención la habitación que era ocupada por Kurt, porque no veía al castaño por ningún lado y eso le parecía muy extraño. El examen que hizo a las cuatro paredes terminó cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba acolchado y era de un blanco inmaculado.

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos desde que estaba dentro de ese lugar y no había visto al ojiazul, realmente sentía que le habían jugado una mala broma y por más que observó el sitio no pudo encontrar a la persona que iba a visitar. Se levantó de la silla, estaba cansado de esperar y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la iba a golpear escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Al parecer tenías razón cuando decías que mi piel era más blanca que la del común de la gente, porque bastó con que me pusieran este traje blanco y me cubriera el cabello con un pedazo de tela de esta ropa y luego cerrara los ojos para que no pudieras verme e incluso estabas impaciente ¿creíste que se habían burlado de ti, Anderson?-dijo Kurt con cierta malicia en su voz.

Blaine sólo sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda y terminaba en su nuca, luego se puso lo más derecho posible y giró sobre sus talones. A penas miró se encontró con los ojos azules de su ex novio, quien portaba una mueca y una ceja alzada. No podía identificar lo que le quería decir, en otro tiempo habría podido decir que sabía todo lo que Kurt pensaba, pero ahora se sentía un total ignorante.

-¿A qué viniste?-dijo el castaño recostándose en el acolchado suelo, desplegó sus brazos y piernas, miraba con atención el blanco techo y se movía como si hiciera ángeles de nieve.

-Yo…-intentó decir Blaine, pero se había quedado mudo, porque nunca pensó en qué decir cuando Kurt comenzara a preguntar.

-Veamos-susurró con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, no perdía por nada su postura, pero podía notar como Blaine se había inquietado y parecía algo temeroso-¿hablaste con David Karofsky?-preguntó suavemente.

-Sí-respondió sin saber qué más decir, al parecer ese sería el juego, Kurt preguntaba, él respondía.

-¿Hablaste con mi papá?-dijo de la misma forma que preguntó antes.

-Sí.

-¿Viste a tu padre?-inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿A quién más viste?-susurró quedándose completamente quieto, expectante por lo que pudiera decir.

-A nadie más-murmuró sintiendo como un escalofrío surcaba su espina dorsal.

-¿A qué viniste?-preguntó nuevamente y se puso de pie, pero le dio la espalda.

-A verte, quería saber de ti, yo…

-¡Mientes!-gritó furioso el castaño y se giró a verlo.

-No, yo…-pero no sabía cómo enfrentar a Kurt, se habían conocido por tanto tiempo y ahora no sabía cómo tratarlo.

-Sé cuando mientes ¿viniste a ver cómo estaba el loquito? Para tu información no soy una mascota de circo y mucho menos la mayor atracción de este lugar, hay otros peores que yo que se encuentran en celdas de alta seguridad y no en un sitio tan acolchado y limpio como el mío-dijo con una suave sonrisa-Ahora dime ¿viniste a burlarte?-dijo alzando una ceja y acercándose un poco más al muro transparente.

-No, quería saber de ti-susurró dando unos pasos hasta el muro y notando como Kurt se había pegado a este, lo acariciaba inconscientemente con una de sus manos.

-¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Dave?-dijo con una suave sonrisa y moviendo una ceja junto a sus hombros de forma coqueta.

-Hable con él-dijo Blaine de forma nerviosa, había olvidado lo condenadamente atractivo y seductor que era Kurt.

-¿Y qué dijo mi gran oso de peluche?-dijo con una sonrisa tierna y pestañeando para agregar algo más de intención a sus gestos.

-¿Tú oso de peluche?-dijo Blaine frunciendo el ceño y notando como la burla crecía en los labios de su ex.

-Sí ¿por qué no lo sería?-dijo mirándolo atentamente y notando como los celos abordaban el rostro del moreno, de alguna forma eso le encantaba.

-Cierto-susurró Blaine notando como una sonrisa aparecía en los labios del castaño y pudo notar que estaba jugando con él ¿qué pretendía el ojiazul con todo eso?

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, observándose y notando los cambios que había habido en el otro. Kurt tenía su cabello algo más largo mientras Blaine seguía estando tan impecable como siempre, ya que su cabello tenía el gel de antaño y portaba un traje de dos piezas con uno de los innumerables corbatines que usaba para todo tipo de atuendo. Lo extraño era que venía completamente de negro, sin los habituales rojos o verdes que normalmente portaba, al parecer la vida de Blaine estaba algo opacada ¿quién lo tendría así?

Kurt fue el primero que salió de ese análisis y caminó hasta uno de los rincones de la habitación, de ahí tomó una pequeña pelota de goma, la cual comenzó a lanzar por todas partes de forma graciosa. Eso provocó que el moreno lo mirara sin quitar su atención de él y esa pequeña pelota de color blanco. Volvió a la silla y se sentó en ella, quería ver en todo su esplendor al Kurt de antaño, al que extrañaba y al parecer jamás volvería a tener consigo. Además, ¿qué le podría preguntar o decir? Porque estaba seguro de lo que había entre él y Karofsky, pero había algo que aún no conocía del todo y eso era lo que pasó con él cuando ingresó al psiquiátrico, porque lo anterior lo habían vivido juntos y dudaba mucho de que para el castaño las cosas tuvieran otra versión o punto de vista.

-Anderson-dijo Kurt lanzando la pelota hacia la pared transparente y asustando levemente al moreno-¿no te has preguntado por qué no he salido de aquí?-dijo con una sonrisa y dejando la pequeña pelota a un lado, se acercó a la pared y apoyó su frente contra ella.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, tenía razón ¿por qué seguía internado? No se suponía que saldría a los dos años como mucho incluso si todo iba bien serían un par de meses. Lo miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que había una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de parte del ojiazul, quien comenzaba a trazar pequeños círculos con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Cuándo debías salir?-dijo sorprendido.

-Hace cuatro años y medio-dijo con una sonrisa y notó el desconcierto del moreno-¿no me digas que calza con alguna fecha en particular?-dijo sarcástico-¿conoces la fecha?

-Tú dejaste que Dave te viera luego de seis meses.

-Exactamente, la misma fecha en la que debía salir de aquí fue cuando decidí que él me viera y comenzamos a hablar-dijo seriamente y notando como Blaine no lograba comprender toda esa información.

-¿Por qué?-murmuró quedamente y se sintió más hundido en la silla.

-Me di cuenta de…-dijo mirando el suelo y clavando sus manos en el cristal, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza-de que…

-Kurt-dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie y acercándose completamente hasta el vidrio, se pegó a él y sintió la tibieza del cuerpo del castaño, quería sentir su piel contra la suya y poder abrazarlo en ese momento-¿por qué?-dijo suavemente y notando como los ojos azules lo enfrentaban, lo miraban dolidos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tú no volverías-susurró con la voz rota-no ibas a volver, en seis meses nunca lo hiciste ¿por qué tendría que salir de ahí?-murmuró apartando su mirada.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Esperabas que volviera?-dijo con cierta malicia el moreno y al instante se arrepintió.

-¿Te habría gustado eso? Pero no, Anderson, fue porque sabía que si me quedaba Karofsky seguiría aquí, vendría a verme y no me dejaría solo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo prometió?-dijo fríamente Blaine y apartándose levemente del cristal.

-No tuvo que hacer falsas promesas, no tuvo que decirme que jamás me dejaría ni que este lugar era el mejor para mí, tampoco debió decir que volvería a verme, sólo lo hizo y ya-susurró fríamente.

-Yo no…

-¡Cállate!-gritó furioso-¡Mentiste, Blaine! ¡Mentiste!-seguía gritando y golpeando el muro transparente que los separaba-¡Prometiste quedarte! ¡Me pediste matrimonio!-golpeó por última vez el vidrio y cayó al acolchado suelo, lloraba con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba de forma desmedida.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine bajando hasta la altura del castaño-por favor-murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste!-gritó el ojiazul mirándolo fieramente-¡Por qué lo elegiste a él y me abandonaste a mí!-le espetó fuertemente y notó como el moreno se descolocaba y sus ojos miel se aguaban.

-No es lo que crees, no lo es-murmuró mirando el suelo y sentándose en él.

-¿No? ¿O sea soy estúpido?-dijo fríamente el castaño y sin quitar su mirada de él.

-¡No! No es eso-dijo acomodándose mejor y quedando frente a frente con Kurt-¿te puedo contar qué ocurrió y por qué?

-¿Quieres?-dijo suavemente y apoyando una de sus manos en el cristal.

-Quiero y necesito contarte ¿puedo?-sólo recibió un gesto afirmativo por parte del castaño y sonrió levemente-cuando… no puedo-se cortó a sí mismo.

-¿Querías mentir? ¿Quieres mentir y no puedes? ¿Eso es?-dijo el castaño furioso y poniéndose de pie.

-No, pero…

-¡Por qué no volviste!-gritó Kurt poniéndose de pie y quedándose junto a uno de los muros acolchados, ahí se sentó y abrazó sus piernas-Por qué, Blaine-murmuró mirando al moreno con sus ojos azules que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque no te creí-susurró bajando la mirada y sintiéndose el peor ser en el mundo, sabía que se delataba y que después de eso el castaño no lo querría ver nunca más, pero era la verdad, eso había ocurrido y por ello él no volvió a verlo.

-¡Qué!-gritó y se puso de pie, se aproximó al muro y miró fieramente a Kurt-¡Qué dijiste!-gritó furioso y sin entender lo que el moreno le confesaba.

-Kurt…-susurró poniéndose de pie y quedando casi a su altura-esa es la verdad.

-¿Creíste en lo que dijo Sebastian?-murmuró suavemente y entendió que Blaine no era lo que necesitaba, no ahora, tal vez nunca lo sería.

Se quedaron en un completo silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos. No se miraban, sólo divagaban en sus cabezas intentando componer toda esa situación y pensando en qué sería lo mejor para decir ahora, cómo debían referirse al otro o si debían seguir hablando. Porque todo se había salido de control y en ese momento sus vidas estaban más alejadas del otro que nunca.

-David Karofsky es mi pareja-murmuró el ojiazul con una sonrisa y acariciando suavemente el vidrio.

-Lo sé-dijo fríamente el ojimiel-me lo dijo-murmuró volviendo a la silla y desabotonando la chaqueta que llegaba puesta, se acomodó bien y pudo notar a Kurt en todo su esplendor, se veía tranquilo, a pesar de que hace unos minutos le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Dave es un amante voraz-susurró de forma coqueta y alzando sugestivamente una de sus cejas. Se movió un poco por el lugar y luego de que notó que tenía toda la atención de Blaine sonrió y decidió hablar-dejé que Dave entrara el día en que yo iba a salir de aquí, pensé que sería buena idea verlo y ahí me di cuenta de que él estaba emocionado, él realmente se veía nervioso, pero muy feliz de poder saber de mi y en parte eso me gustó mucho-dijo con una sonrisa e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Te conquistó con su físico también?-dijo con burla y rabia el moreno.

-Sabes-suspiró el castaño seriamente-no estás en posición de burlarte, mucho menos de Dave, porque jamás estuviste conmigo y mis sospechas se ven confirmadas, nunca me creíste-dijo empuñando sus manos y sin dejar que la rabia abarcara su rostro.

-No te creí, porque ¿quién tiene sexo a cada momento luego de ser violado?

-No eres psiquíatra para darme una cátedra de ello y mucho menos has pasado por eso para entenderme.

-¿Acaso tu Dave fue violado y por eso te entiende más que a nadie?-dijo fríamente.

-No, pero él me cree y está conmigo-dijo con fuerza y notó como los ojos de Blaine se aguaban notablemente, al fin lo tenía donde lo quería.

-¿Acaso yo nunca estuve contigo?-dijo Blaine con la voz temblorosa y sintiendo como pronto las lágrimas correrían por su rostro.

-No de la forma en la que te necesitaba, comencemos porque nunca me creíste-dijo fríamente.

-¿Y tú padre? ¿Por qué él no te puede ver?-susurró empuñando sus manos y notando como Kurt miraba el suelo de forma monótona, no expresaba nada.

-No lo metas en esto, este es tú error y tú deberías pagar, no yo ni él, mucho menos Dave-dijo volviendo su mirada a Blaine y notando que una lágrima surcaba su mejilla izquierda.

-Tanto que defiendes a ese _investigador de delitos sexuales_ ¡Qué miedo!-dijo con burla y notando que Kurt se acercaba al muro y lo miraba con atención.

-Fue para mi cumpleaños, cuando llevaba dos años aquí, Dave siempre venía a verme, todos los días y cuando no podía lo compensaba quedándose un día completo.

-¡Qué considerado!-dijo Blaine con rabia y notó como el castaño semi sonreía.

-Ese día, Liam-susurró suavemente-me permitió verlo, como era habitual, pero esta vez había un permiso especial-dijo sonriendo abiertamente y notando una ceja que se alzaba en el rostro del moreno.

-¿Ibas a comer pastel?-dijo fríamente.

-Dave podía entrar aquí y pasar conmigo un par de horas, luego debía irse-dijo sonrojándose furiosamente.

-Supongo que se besaron y se hicieron una promesa de amor eterno-dijo con burla y notando como el castaño negaba con su cabeza-¿Entonces?-dijo extrañado y notando como Kurt pasaba una mano por su cabello y lo desordenaba.

-Ese día-dijo con una sonrisa y miró al suelo por un instante, como recordando el momento-Dave llegó temprano, como a esta misma hora y los celadores lo hicieron entrar, pero luego de unos minutos Liam le dio autorización para estar en esta habitación conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa-cuando nos quedamos solos nos abrazamos y fui yo quien me atreví a besarlo.

-¿Lo amas?-preguntó Blaine furioso.

-Como no tienes idea-dijo sonriendo y con un especial brillo en sus ojos-me es completamente fiel, me ayuda y me adora, lo sé y siento que es así.

-¿Conmigo no era eso?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-No, ahora me doy cuenta de que no y eso es triste-dijo en un suspiro-con Dave las cosas han sido distintas y el día de mi cumpleaños fue especial –dijo con una gran sonrisa y notando el enfado que adornaba el rostro del moreno – él me trato de forma distinta e hizo que me sintiera especial, como hace mucho no me sentía.

-¿Sí? A ver-dijo frunciendo el ceño aún más-cuéntame qué fue lo tan maravilloso que hizo para hacerte sentir _especial_-dijo seriamente y notó como Kurt se sobre cargaba en el muro transparente y sonreía.

-Dave-dijo sonriendo y mirando atentamente al ojimiel-él me besó con suavidad, cogió mi rostro y lo acarició mientras nuestros labios se tocaban suavemente, su lengua se coló en mi boca y ahí-dijo separándose levemente y notando como Blaine no podía creer que estuviera dando tanto detalle-ahí sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura-se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza-y mis manos se enlazaron detrás de su cuello-su voz se convirtió en un susurro-mis manos bajaron por su ropa hasta el final de su polera, metí mis manos ahí y antes de que me diera cuenta me había acorralado contra la pared y me tocaba salvajemente por todo el cuerpo, besando y acariciando distintas parte-murmuró con una sonrisa y una de sus manos bajó hasta el borde de su pantalón-recuerdo que me lo bajó con fuerza y luego se deshizo de mi camisa-dijo quitando ambas prendas y quedando totalmente desnudo ante Blaine, quien no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Kurt-murmuró sonrojándose furiosamente y notando como el castaño lucía una gran excitación y él en sus pantalones tenía el mismo problema.

-Su mano cogió mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo-dijo suavemente mientras se acariciaba los pezones y bajaba sus manos hasta su entrepierna-me permitió tocarlo cuanto quisiera-dijo apoyándose de espaldas en el vidrio por unos segundos y luego volteó a verlo.

-Kurt-murmuró el moreno tocándose por sobre el pantalón de tela negro y notando como el ojiazul le hacía una seña para que continuara con lo que había iniciado, al instante Blaine abrió sus pantalones y bajó su ropa interior, comenzando a tocarse y masturbarse suavemente.

-Dave se arrodilló ante mí y comenzó a tomar mi miembro con su boca, pasando la lengua desde la punta hasta la base, se sentía tan…-dijo suavemente-tan-cerró los ojos con fuerza-debiste estar ahí cuando eso ocurrió, se sentía tan caliente que no pude aguantar y cogí su cabello pegándolo aún más a mí-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como la mano del ojimiel se paseaba fuertemente por su miembro, haciéndolo gemir y suspirar de forma anticipada-luego-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y cogiendo sus pantalones, se los colocó y murmuró-es hora de irte Blaine-dijo acercándose a una de las paredes y presionando un botón rojo. En pocos segundos los celadores del castaño ingresaron y al ver al moreno tocándose y mirando a Kurt no hicieron más que cogerlo por ambos brazos y arrastrarlo a la entrada.

Blaine no terminaba de entender qué estaba ocurriendo, sintió como era fuertemente presionado por sus extremidades y como su miembro estaba al descubierto, ni subirse los pantalones lo había dejado ¿por qué Kurt había hecho todo eso? Realmente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese minuto. Miró a los hombres que lo tenían sujeto y notó sus miradas furiosas, al parecer habían malentendido todo, porque ellos no sabían que esas habían sido provocaciones del castaño y no porque él realmente quisiera, aunque debía admitir que Kurt seguía siendo tan sexy como recordaba, la sensualidad que despedía su piel cuando se calentaba y sobre todo la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior al estar excitado.

-¡Qué significa esto!-dijo Liam Anderson mirando a su hijo, no podía creer que no pudo guardar la compostura y la primera vez que Kurt le daba el pase de entrada él lo arruinaba-dejen que se vista-dijo a ambos hombres que lo soltaron de inmediato-¿algo a tu favor que tengas que decir?-preguntó el psiquíatra al borde del colapso.

-Yo… papá-susurró con los ojos aguados, porque ni él entendía cómo había llegado a esa postura, a pesar de que su ex siempre lo incitaba a todo.

-No hay excusas, lo sabes-dijo furioso-lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas-dijo indicando una de las puertas-Louis acompañe al joven Anderson a la salida, por favor.

-¿Alguna instrucción en especial?-preguntó cogiendo al ojimiel del brazo.

-Sí, deja pasar a David Karofsky.

-¡No!-gritó Blaine vuelto loco e intentando soltarse del agarre-¡Él no!-gritaba molesto, pero el celador lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago e hizo que guardara silencio.

-Aquí no tienes poder, hijo-dijo su padre acercándose a él-y si te queda un mínimo de inteligencia sabrás que no debes volver por aquí y mucho menos intentar ver a Kurt, porque lo más probable es que no quiera saber más de ti.

-Pero…-sintió como era arrastrado a la puerta y en segundos estaba frente a Dave y Burt.

-Señor Karofsky pase, por favor-dijo Louis y al instante el chico obedeció.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó el mecánico mirando seriamente a Blaine.

-No lo sé-dijo bajando la mirada y caminando para sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo.

Esa visita a Kurt Hummel había resultado mucho más tormentosa de lo que pensó y no había tenido los frutos que esperaba. Todo había servido para alzar más en alto el nombre de Dave Karofsky y para demostrarle al mundo que Blaine Anderson era un completo cerdo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adriana11: **Blaine muere de celos, pero así también es como ha sufrido... eso lo leerás ahora. El fic que escribo con **julieloveskurt** lo actualizaremos... no sé cuando, sinceramente no tenemos la continuación aún... pero ya trabajamos en eso, a penas podamos coordinarnos bien estará publicado. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **En cuanto al final del capítulo anterior todo fue plan de Kurt, él quiso que sorprendieran a Blaine en esa situación, es una especie de venganza para él. No creo que seas de mente débil, tal vez deba ser algo más clara con lo que escribo, porque eso ayudaría bastante =) Espero te guste lo que sigue y cualquier cosa me avisas, suerte en todo! =)

**Becky G: **Drama... algo con lo que vivo hoy en día y sinceramente me encanta plasmar en mis fics, tengo un extraño apego al drama, pero bueno. Gracias por tus palabras y sí, esto seguirá dando muchos giros y cuando menos lo esperes... tal vez las cosas sean más distorsionadas de lo que puedas esperar. Gracias por leer y comentar!

**RocioB: **Es muy cierto... Klaine separados mata el alma, pero ya verás como las cosas van dando más giros de los esperados. Y en cuanto a la pareja de Kurt y Karofsky... bueno, ahí nada que hacer por el momento, pero ya verás que las cosas se pueden desarrollar mejor de lo esperado. Gracias por leer y comentar! espero te guste lo que sigue! saludos!

**Dani DC: **Ahora viene la versión de Kurt y toda la mirada que él da de algunos aspectos y así será hasta el próximo capítulo. Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste lo que sigue y muchas gracias por tus palabras y por leer! suerte en todo!

**Candy Criss: **Kurt tiene más de una cosa planeada y pensada, ahora te darás cuenta de que Kurt sabe mucho más de lo que realmente dice, a pesar de estar encerrado. Esa fue una pequeña venganza por parte de Kurt y afortunadamente salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora verás las consecuencias que trae para Blaine el estar masturbándose frente a Kurt. Me encantaría hacer un Kurtofsky de todo esto, pero en mi cabeza el final está más que planeado... ya verás cómo se desarrolla todo esto, para bien o para mal. Burt no verá a su hijo de momento y mucho menos con lo que ocurre ahora. Saludos! qué estés muy bien y gracias por leer!

**ariam18: **ahora aparecerá Sebastian y respecto a Kurt... bueno, él muestra un poco de locura y realidad a ratos, así que ahí queda a tu juicio qué pasa realmente con él. Más adelante se sabrán las razones reales de Kurt para no ver a su padre, a pesar de lo que ocurrirá ahora eso seguirá igual. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo! =)

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente espero les guste lo que sigue. Ahora sabrán más detalles de lo que pasó con Blaine durante los cinco años que estuvo fuera de Ohio. Mil gracias a **julieloveskurt**, mi beta! por ser tan comprensiva y paciente =) se ha portado de maravilla conmigo! mil gracias!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Estaba más que claro que todos los que lo rodeaban en ese momento lo odiaban, pero nadie lo había dejado defenderse, ni su padre y en ese momento se encontraba entre las personas que menos deseaba, en las instancias más inauditas, realmente todo eso era caótico y no tenía ningún sentido, porque él no buscó que todo eso sucediera, él no quería estar frente a la _brigada de delitos sexuales_ comandada por el _super detective David Karofsky_. Estaba seguro que si lo pudiese aplaudir en ese momento, lo haría, porque de alguna forma bastante distorsionada admiraba todo lo que había logrado hacer con su vida y por sobre todo el respeto que había conseguido por parte de quienes lo odiaron alguna vez, eso era demasiado para el muy siempre temido _oso de peluche_, como lo había llamado Kurt.

-Anderson ¿vas a responder o tenemos que mirarte la cara todo el día?-dijo un detective notablemente cansado de la situación.

-Si me encuentras lindo, mírame-dijo con soberbia y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eres repugnante-dijo Dave apoyándose fieramente en la mesa y mirándolo con todo el odio que poseía.

-Es posible, pero aquí no me puedes golpear, no más-dijo de forma valiente y sabiendo que en algún momento todos los dejarían solos y Karofsky le daría su merecido, pero de momento quería aprovechar esa instancia y provocarlo.

Estuvieron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que sintieron como alguien daba unos golpes en la puerta, lo que hizo salir a Dave, quien ingresó a los segundos al lugar. Se veía sorprendido y furioso, miraba atentamente a Blaine.

-Anderson-dijo fríamente Karofsky-te puedes ir.

-¿Qué?-dijo el otro detective sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que escuchaste, hay que soltarlo y que se vaya, no le puede ocurrir nada, sino nuestros puestos corren peligro.

-¿A qué debo esto? ¿Me quieren ahora o les caigo bien?-dijo con una sonrisa y mostrando sus manos para que soltaran las esposas.

-No, tienes un ángel guardando tus espaldas-dijo Dave soltándolo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó alzando una ceja y sujetando sus muñecas.

-Tu marido-dijo fríamente el detective-Sebastian Smythe-murmuró suavemente y notó la sorpresa y temor que demostraba el moreno-¿ocurre algo?-susurró Karofsky sin quitar su mirada del ojimiel.

De un momento a otro las cosas habían cambiado, Blaine había pasado de la completa seguridad al miedo absoluto, algo muy malo debía estar pasando con Smythe para que Anderson le pidiera ayuda con la mirada, porque ¿de qué otra forma podía interpretar esa mirada? Realmente sintió por un momento que el moreno la había pasado muy mal por un tiempo y el estar en Lima había sido un alivio en su vida, aunque al parecer no había durado más que dos días.

-No me dejes ir-susurró suavemente el ojimiel, se veía algo asustado y no se movía de su lugar, de alguna forma Dave sentía que no tenía que permitir que se alejara de ahí, pero cumplía órdenes y había que obedecer, ya tendría tiempo de investigar lo que ocurría allí.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada-murmuró al instante que la puerta se abría y entraba un joven alto, delgado y de cabello castaño, con una gran sonrisa. Lo miró por unos segundos y se le puso la piel de gallina, algo tenía ese chico que aterraba. Tal vez era su porte y la actitud soberbia que poseía, pero probablemente era algo más, porque se notaba que tenía poder y que cuando quisiera podría cortar las cabezas que se le antojaran.

-¡Blaine!-dijo cogiéndolo de las manos y levantándolo de una vez de su lugar-¡Dónde te has metido!-dijo sorprendido y sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca. Presionó fuertemente las manos del moreno, quien se contuvo de soltar un quejido y lo observó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Yo… yo…-se veía nervioso y sin saber qué hacer. Sentía la presión en sus manos y estaba seguro que ahora tendría más marcas en su cuerpo, además de las que llevaba acuestas de hacía cuatro años y de las que Dave le había propinado hace poco.

-Estos tipos dicen que estuviste metiéndote en problemas, así que pagué y ahora estás fuera-dijo entrelazando una mano con la del moreno-vámonos-dijo suavemente y analizando el rostro de su pareja-¿qué le hicieron?-dijo Sebastian enfrentando a Dave, quien al instante salió de su trance.

-Nada-murmuró seriamente.

-Por qué todos esos moretones en su cara, estoy seguro que encontraré más en su cuerpo y la venda de su brazo ¿qué pueden decir?-murmuró molesto y sin apartar su mirada de Blaine.

-Fue mi culpa-dijo el ojimiel-intenté escapar y comencé a dar golpes por todas partes y se me vinieron encima, solo para detenerme, cumplían con su labor-murmuró de forma queda y sintiendo como todas las miradas estaban sobre él, se sentía indefenso y angustiado, no podía hacer nada para que alguien interviniera, al parecer volvería a su vida en Manhattan y todo volvería a ser tal y como había sido durante todos esos años, un desastre.

-Es todo tal cual dice-dijo Dave apoyándolo, porque en ese momento eso parecía lo más correcto, lo más justo para Blaine, aunque algo le aseguraba que tenía que encontrar respuestas y el único que se las podría dar era su pareja, Kurt Hummel, al parecer ese día sería mucho más largo de lo que quisiera, tal vez sería lo mejor ir a ver al ojiazul y ver si así podría ayudar a Blaine.

Iba a encaminar a los dos muchachos a la salida de la estación, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, vio entrar a Finn Hudson al lugar ¿hace cuántos años que no lo veía? Ya ni recordaba las últimas palabras que se habían dirigido, estaba seguro que no había sido una conversación agradable, pero verlo tan agitado y buscándolo lo asustaba. Se veía algo pálido y el temor bailaba en su mirada, o algo había ocurrido con Carol y él buscaba a Burt o realmente no tenía idea de qué podría pasar para que el chico estuviera tan alarmado, aunque eran de la misma edad Dave se veía considerablemente más viejo que el ex jugador de fútbol, quien conservaba su rostro infantil e inocente, aunque de alguna forma se había endurecido con los años.

-¿Dave?-susurró el muchacho mirándolo sorprendido y notando que el tiempo había pasado por el cuerpo de Karofsky, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaban acompañados, pero eso no importó al momento en que la persona que buscaba le respondió.

-Sí, qué ocurre Hudson-murmuró suavemente y notó que temblaba. Algo muy malo tenía que estar pasando y eso se sumaba a todo lo que ya pasaba en ese lugar, es que no podía pensar en qué podría ser peor.

-Burt-murmuró con los ojos brillantes-está herido, no sé qué pasó-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-no tengo idea, mamá me llamó y dijo que Burt estaba en el hospital, que alguien fue y le disparó-dijo rápidamente y fue en una fracción de segundos que Dave miró a Sebastian y pudo notar su sonrisa socarrona y los ojos brillantes, pero ¿cómo probar que él pudo haber disparado? No conocía nada más, tal vez podría haber sido alguien más, pero ¿quién odiaba a Burt Hummel? ¿Quién sería capaz de disparar a mansalva y luego huir? Porque estaba seguro que así había sido, ya que Finn no conocía mayores detalles.

-Vámonos-dijo al joven Hudson-lleva a la salida al señor Anderson y Smythe-dijo Dave a su compañero.

-Así lo haré-murmuró seriamente e indicando la puerta a la pareja, mientras Dave y Finn corrían al auto del segundo, quien se veía bastante alterado.

De esa forma había iniciado su reencuentro con Finn Hudson, pero no sabía de qué forma todo se había calmado e incluso había logrado ver a Burt Hummel, quien seguía inconsciente y vio a Carol, quien lucía notablemente delgada y pálida, los años le habían sentado bastante bien, pero era imposible que alejara la tristeza de su rostro. No pudo cruzar palabra con ella, solo recibió una mirada de reconocimiento de su parte y luego ella ingresó a la habitación de Burt, de donde seguramente no se volvería a mover.

Después de eso había decidido ir al psiquiátrico a hablar con Kurt y contarle todo lo sucedido ese día, porque necesitaba respuestas y relajarse un rato, y estaba más que seguro que el ojiazul conocía más de lo que todos creerían, porque el estar encerrado en esas cuatro paredes de alguna forma le había proporcionado más información de la que cualquiera podría pensar.

Se había estacionado en el mismo lugar de siempre y pasado el control acostumbrado, lo único diferente es que esta vez tardaron más en aceptar que él entrara en la habitación de Kurt, seguramente se había enterado ya sobre su padre y se encontraba algo alterado, tal vez eso era. Apenas los celadores ingresaron con él a la habitación de Kurt se dio cuenta de que todo estaba tranquilo, que el castaño se encontraba sereno y lo recibió con una gran sonrisa como ya era costumbre desde hace años.

-Te extrañé-murmuró el ojiazul desde el otro lado de la pared de vidrio.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Dave poniendo una mano en el cristal y juntándola con la de Kurt. Se permitió cerrar los ojos y pensar en que todo estaría bien, en que lo malo del mundo no ingresaría a esa habitación, que de algún modo el castaño poseía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas y que era el mejor calmante que podría tener y desear en la vida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-murmuró suavemente Kurt cuando vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su pareja, quien no fue capaz de abrir los ojos y mirar al ojiazul.

-Muchas cosas-murmuró gravemente y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿Mi padre?-dijo suavemente el castaño y en ese momento Dave lo miró bruscamente, notando la sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro de porcelana-¿le diste mis saludos en el hospital?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, se veía macabramente sonriente, como si le diera placer saber que las cosas eran tal cual como él las narraba en ese momento.

-Burt… -intentó decir, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y ahí logró notar un gesto afirmativo por parte de Kurt.

-Que no te sorprenda saber quién fue el que le disparó y lo dejó en el hospital, pero lo bueno de todo esto es que mi padre estará bien, porque la bala no le dio en ningún órgano importante, sólo entró y salió, se desangró un poco y nos asustó a todos, no fue más que eso ¿cierto, Dave?-murmuró con falsa inocencia y notando como el rostro de Karofsky estaba en la profunda sorpresa-¿ocurre algo?-dijo sonriendo y separándose del vidrio, al instante el ojiverde golpeó con fuerza el vidrio.

-¡Qué mierda sabes!-gritó furioso y volviendo a golpear-¡Cómo sabes todo eso!-dijo furibundo y manteniendo la molestia en sus labios, temblaba de pura impotencia y en un segundo se había imaginado que todo ese lío había sido planeado por Kurt, quien sonreía gratamente en ese momento ¿acaso estaba feliz de que su padre se encontrara en el hospital?

-Hey-susurró suavemente y se sentó en el acolchado suelo-no me malinterpretes-dijo guiñándole un ojo y notando como las lágrimas volvían a bajar por el rostro de Dave-sé lo de mi padre porque su atacante tuvo el placer de venir a verme y darme cátedra de dónde le disparó y por qué lo hizo.

-¿Sabes quién fue?-dijo Dave sintiendo como el frío recorría su rostro y bajaba hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Sebastian Smythe-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como Dave se ponía notablemente serio.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo fríamente y notando que Kurt no mentía.

-¿Quieres que te cuente parte de la vida de Blaine en Manhattan? ¿El por qué Blaine no quería irse con Sebastian cuando él lo vino a buscar?-dijo fríamente y notando como Dave se ponía más serio-sabes que no miento y que de algún lado tuve que haber sacado lo que te digo.

-¿Smythe vino de nuevo?-murmuró quedamente.

-Si quieres pregunta al señor Anderson, él lleva el registro de mis visitas-dijo suavemente y bostezando repentinamente.

-¿Me puedes contar?-murmuró suavemente y acercando la silla para sentarse en ella junto a la pared de vidrio donde Kurt se apoyaba ahora y miraba intensamente a Dave.

-Claro que sí, _teddy bear_-murmuró con una sonrisa-aunque si quieres puedes entrar-dijo con un gesto sugerente, pero sólo obtuvo una respuesta negativa-bien, como quieras-dijo seriamente y moviéndose bruscamente a otro sector de su _habitación_-que no te sorprenda lo que te voy a contar, porque si lo piensas bien cosas como esta son más comunes de lo que pensamos y seguramente yo no soy el único que conoce historias de este tipo-dijo fríamente y notando como la atención de Karofsky estaba completamente sobre él.

_Según te has enterado yo jamás recibí cartas ni mensajes de nadie. No porque no las enviaran, sino porque Liam niega su entrada, pero aún así logré saber lo que te voy a contar ¿Recuerdas la visita de Sebastian Smythe? Bien, él me narró lo que pasó con Blaine en Manhattan, por qué se fueron hacia allá y el por qué Blaine decidió casarse con él._

_-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?-dijo Dave sorprendido y de alguna forma decepcionado._

_Espero entiendas mis razones, aunque si no es así descuida, porque en ningún caso pretendo que las comprendas en su totalidad. Todo esto ocurrió unos meses después de que tú comenzaste a entrar a este lugar, ahí fue cuando Blaine se marchó con Smythe y nadie volvió a saber de ellos._

Según me contaron comenzó como un viaje de placer, como algo para despejar la mente y dejar los malos ratos a un lado, eso al menos por unas horas o minutos, ya que ninguno de los dos chicos la estaba pasando bien aquí en Ohio. Sinceramente yo también me habría marchado, también habría hecho lo que ellos, pero creo que se me adelantaron.

Viajaban en un descapotable blanco, algunas maletas iban en la parte trasera, mientras ambos muchachos disfrutaban del paisaje. Era realmente algo digno de admirar, algo que no se veía todos los días y mucho menos si habías vivido durante tanto tiempo en Westerville. Por ello fue el más bajito de los dos chicos quien inició la conversación.

-Seb…-intentó decir, pero una canción interrumpió cualquier cosa que fuese a decir.

-No-dijo el joven Smythe apagando el radio-nada de recuerdos melosos o románticos, no me interesa tu _historia de amor_ con Hummel ni mucho menos lo que pudo haber ocurrido ¿te queda claro?-dijo fríamente y notando como la atención de Blaine se había ido a sus zapatos, los que estaban apoyados en la costosa alfombra de aquel vehículo.

Después de eso no habían intercambiado mayores palabras, porque fue el moreno quien decidió no volver a responder y mucho menos interferir en cualquier ruta que estaba tomando Sebastian durante ese _viaje._ No habían pasado más de dos horas cuando se detuvieron delante de una gran casa, la cual tenía un estilo chapado a la antigua, era una estructura grande con muchas ventanas y detalles que en décadas no se habían visto por los barrios de Estados Unidos.

-Esta es una de las zonas más antiguas de Manhattan ¿te gusta?-dijo Smythe sin bajar del auto y posando su atención en el lugar al que habían llegado.

-Sí-susurró Blaine posando su mirada en el sitio y notando que ese lugar no le era del todo desconocido, pero ¿cómo Sebastian había dado con algo que sólo estaba en su computadora personal?

-Lo sabía-murmuró bajando del auto-sabía que querías esta casa y que por diversos motivos jamás pudiste comprarla o arrendarla para tu uso propio, pero ahora nos pertenece, Anderson-dijo con una gran sonrisa y viendo como el pelinegro se quedaba congelado en su asiento.

-¿Pertenece?-murmuró quedamente y sin notar la miraba que le daba el castaño.

-Así es, porque no creerás que perdonaré a Hummel tan fácilmente, no después de lo que me hizo-dijo tocando su abdomen por sobre su ropa-es algo que le costará muy caro, eso si es que tu no contribuyes y ahí tendría que hacer un viaje a Lima y ya las cosas se tornarían algo feas para él y su _familia_.

-Me gusta el lugar-dijo rápidamente, bajó del auto y sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente-sé que aquí estaremos bien y seremos-cogió la mano de Smythe y lo miró a los ojos-felices, estaremos juntos-susurró sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo en el instante en que el otro muchacho sujetaba con fuerza su cintura y lo atraía a su cuerpo.

-¿Eso quieres?-murmuró acercándose al rostro del joven Anderson, porque si no estás de acuerdo podemos volver a Ohio y…-pero no pudo terminar las frase, Blaine había unido sus labios y lo besaba lentamente, disfrutando de la caricia y tenía sus manos enredadas en el cuello del castaño, quien no se sobresaltó ni inmuto cuando el beso terminó y debió escuchar lo que salió de los labios de _su _chico.

-Kurt-susurró suavemente Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

-Soy un poco más alto y más apuesto, ya te acostumbrarás-dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo para luego caminar hacia la casa. El moreno se había quedado en su lugar, mirando detenidamente el piso y pensando en si lo que haría estaba bien, en si las cosas no se estaban saliendo demasiado de su lugar.

_Me habría gustado estar en ese lugar cuando Blaine me mencionó, sinceramente ver la cara de Smythe habría sido algo perturbadoramente agradable, porque si te soy sincero no puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de contarme que Blaine lo besó y dijo mi nombre al hacerlo, eso no habla bien de él, pero mucho menos…_

_-De ti tampoco habla bien, Kurt-murmuró Dave con los ojos aguados-la emoción que te embarga al saber que Blaine te recordó en ese momento que ocurrió hace cinco años no…_

_-Cuando llegaron a esa casa las cosas se dieron bastante bien, no pasaron ningún contratiempo y realmente todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas-dijo el ojiazul cortando de forma directa todo lo antes dicho._

_Ellos habían ido hasta Manhattan porque el padre de Sebastian les había cedido una de las múltiples viviendas que posee en ese sector. Además, necesitaba una excusa lo suficientemente fuerte como para encubrir que a su hijo lo habían tratado de matar por ser un violador._

Llevaban al menos una hora sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos desempacaban en el mismo cuarto, ya que por orden del castaño debían dormir en la misma cama y hacer todo lo que una pareja común y corriente que está enamorada haría. A pesar de que internamente Blaine se oponía no podía hacer nada por ello, ya que estaban en juego cosas más importantes, mucho más valiosas que el soportar a Smythe tocándolo y haciéndolo suyo todas las noches. Realmente prefería eso antes de que Kurt tuviera que ir a prisión y enfrentar un juicio por un ataque que no había sido más que una reacción debido a la violación cometida por Sebastian.

-Si piensas que tu noviecito está a salvo-dijo con una gran sonrisa-te equivocas-murmuró caminando hasta Blaine y poniéndose detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-murmuró en voz baja y sintiendo como las manos del otro chico se enredaban en su cintura y su lengua se paseaba por su cuello.

-Con una llamada lo llevo a juicio y lo pongo en una cárcel de alta seguridad, si es que no con los hombres más despiadados de toda Norteamérica-dijo sonriente y notando el temblor que embargaba el cuerpo del moreno.

-No lo harás-dijo suavemente.

-¿No?-dijo alzando una ceja-¿qué me lo impediría? Porque lo tengo todo, una casa, un auto, dinero y a ti, porque por lo pronto…

-Cásate conmigo-dijo Blaine girando en los brazos de Sebastian y mirándolo a los ojos-por favor, cásate conmigo-dijo sin separarse y notando la sorpresa por parte de Smythe.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto?-dijo seriamente y frunciendo el ceño.

-Me caso contigo si dejas en paz a Kurt, juro no volver a verlo si nos casamos, juro hacer lo que tu desees-dijo fríamente y sintiendo como se sentenciaba a lo peor del mundo.

-¿Por qué debería acceder a eso? ¿Por qué eso me beneficiaría en algo?-dijo suavemente y cogiendo el rostro del ojimiel con una mano.

-Porque así terminarás de dañar a Hummel, él no lo podrá creer y mucho menos aceptar cuando se entere, esto es el peor daño que le puedes hacer a Kurt-dijo Blaine cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose horrible, realmente todo eso marchaba de la forma más macabra y poco coherente.

-¿Y si no cumples? ¿Puedo tomar las represalias que se me den la gana?-dijo fríamente y cogiéndolo con fuerza por la cintura para luego poner una pierna entre medio de las de Blaine.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo en un hilo de voz y notó la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Sebastian.

-Excelente-dijo con una sonrisa y soltó al moreno para seguir desempacando. Estuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono del castaño, quien contestó y sonrió gratamente-Claro que si amor, ven por mí cuando quieras, sí, estoy con Blaine, pero tengo tiempo para ti también, sí, ningún problema. Te espero-dijo cortando la llamada y girando a ver al moreno.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo el pelinegro sin creer lo que había oído.

-Oh ¿lo escuchaste?-dijo con falsa sorpresa-yo no… tendrás que aguantarte, Anderson, son mis reglas y es mi juego, tú acatarás lo que yo diga y haga, porque sino tu preciada _porcelana_ caerá de la forma más horrible que puedas pensar-dijo fríamente y acercándose a él-por cierto.

-¿Qué?-dijo con los ojos aguados.

-Pediré una hora en el registro civil, para que nos casen mañana-dijo sonriente y saliendo de la habitación. Blaine sólo pudo sentir como las lágrimas caían suavemente por su rostro, quemaban y eran un alivio al mismo tiempo, porque no podía creer en lo que se había metido, pero todo lo hacía por Kurt y lo que viniera de ahora en adelante lo enfrentaría de la mejor forma, con la frente en alto como un Anderson sabía hacer.

_-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu padre y con el ataque que sufrió?-dijo seriamente Dave y notando la gran sonrisa que escapaba de los labios de Kurt._

_-¿No te das cuenta? A veces me sorprendes, Karofsky, pero no te preocupes, ya comprenderás bien por qué atacó a mi padre y quién más sigue en su lista de personar a eliminar de este mundo, porque si crees que Smythe se detendrá ahora estás muy equivocado._


	11. Chapter 11

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Blaine sufre bastante y Kurt lo sabe todo... realmente es así de sencillo, aunque es frío de parte de Kurt narrar todo como si nada pasara. Espero te guste lo que sigue, ya que hay giros... pero bueno, ojalá sea de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo =)

**Dani DC: **Ahora no sé si se aclara el actuar de Kurt, pero las cosas pueden ser aún más distorsionadas y Kurt será el encargado de narrar todo eso... y sí, Kurt es frío muy frío, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo!

**Candy Criss: **Kurt y Sebastian NO están juntos, así que eso no pasa... tranquila, lo que sí... hay cosas que bueno... tienen que pasarle a Blaine, después de todo él se sacrificó por Kurt y su sacrificio vale la pena... aunque no sé hasta que punto, ya veremos. No pienses tanto, muy pronto verás que todo es mucho más sencillo de lo que podrías creer, muchas gracias por leer y comentar y sinceramente también me gusta mucho el Kurtofsky ,pero... bueno! esto es Klaine, ya verás cómo es Klaine... gracias por leer, cuídate mucho! suerte en todo!

**Adriana11: **Ciertamente hay muchas cosas por saber... pero a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos ¿cómo haré para que todo se solucione? Ya verás los giros que seguirá dando todo esto, espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

**ariam18: **Vaya, como aciertas con lo que ocurre en este fic... muy bien! nada más que decir, porque veo que conoces bastante bien lo que pasará... espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien!

**fraany: **Lo que pasa por la cabeza de Kurt es muy complicado, pero entre tanto loco que hay en esta historia, te aseguro que él es el más cuerdo de todos =) espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! suerte en todo!

**kurttana: **Aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado y ahora podrás saber más sobre la historia de Blaine, sobre muchas cosas que debe pasar y que Kurt conoce =) nos leemos pronto, qué estés muy bien!

**Paris-loquita: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste lo que sigue =) saludos!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Les comento que a este fic les quedan unos cuantos capítulos más y llegaremos al final ¿cómo será eso posible? Ya verán a qué he querido ir con todo esto, sólo espero que sea de su agrado, yo creo que serán cinco capítulos más, si es que no menos, o un poco más... ya iré viendo. Gracias por comentar y también debo agradecer a mi beta**julieloveskurt** aunque lamentablemente no estuvo presente en este capítulo porque no pudimos hacer calzar los tiempos, pero ya estará presente en los próximos. Espero les guste lo que sigue!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

_-Ahora que lo pienso bien, siento pena por Anderson-dijo Kurt cruzándose de brazos y mirando detenidamente a Dave._

_-¿Por qué?-susurró el otro muchacho seriamente, sinceramente no quería ni pensar qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza del ojiazul, porque esos años le habían enseñado que la mente de Kurt Hummel trabajaba más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría querer._

_-Porque eligió una vida asquerosamente horrible y por si fuera poco nos enteramos de todo esto gracias al petulante loco que es Sebastian Smythe-dijo seriamente y notando como una mueca aparecía en los labios de Karofsky-¿entiendes lo que digo?-susurró seriamente._

_-No del todo, tal vez sabes algo que yo no-murmuró frunciendo profundamente el ceño._

_-Sí, sé algo más que te contaré ahora, pero sabes-susurró con una media sonrisa-a pesar de estar encerrado en esta jaula, he tenido el privilegio de conocer hasta lo más malo que ocurre con Blaine y con el resto de la gente._

_-Incluso ya sabías de tu padre antes que te viniera a decir-murmuró quedamente y sin apartar la mirada del ojiazul._

_-Así es, aunque lo haces parecer algo malo-dijo con una mueca y alzando una ceja._

_-Si lo piensas un poco-suspiró cansado-es malo que estando encerrado sepas mucho más que los demás, porque eso significa que no deberías estar metido ahí y que debes salir ya._

_-Sabes que eso no pasará ni ahora ni nunca-dijo seriamente._

_-Sí, lo sé, ya hemos hablado de esto, sé que no te interesa salir de aquí, una por la comida, segundo por tener un lugar donde vivir gratis y por sobre todo donde tienes a tus dos guapos celadores más el psiquíatra más simpático que podrías encontrar-dijo con una mueca y cruzado de brazos, esas razones siempre lo ponían de mal humor._

_-Olvidas algo-murmuró Kurt con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Sí? ¿Qué sería eso? ¿Hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo?-dijo el ojiverde al borde de un ataque de celos._

_-Sí, de que si no estuviera encerrado aquí no te tendría como mi visitante diario y mucho menos me follarías como solo tú sabes hacerlo._

_-¡Kurt!-dijo el muchacho totalmente sonrojado e intentando no mirar al castaño que le guiñaba un ojo y coqueteaba con descaro, como en todas sus visitas._

_-¿Qué?-dijo de forma inocente-sabes que digo la verdad-sonrió con gallardía y se sentó en el suelo-pero eso no es importante ahora-dijo mirando aténtame a Dave-¿quieres escuchar el resto de lo que me contó Sebastian Smythe?-dijo seriamente y notando como Dave se acomodaba en la silla y se ponía aún más serio si eso era posible._

_-Por favor, realmente sería bueno saber cómo ese bastardo la ha pasado durante estos años._

_-Tal vez deberíamos empezar a agradecer a ese bastardo, porque si no hubiese hecho todo eso no habríamos estado juntos ahora-susurró de forma amarga._

_-¡Jamás!-gritó furioso Karofsky-nunca le agradeceré el haberte hecho eso, sabes muy bien que habría preferido que él no existiera y que tú aún fueras feliz y libre, no está pocilga para ti, aunque eso implicara que siguieras con Anderson._

_-No sabes cómo te amo Dave-murmuró el castaño con los ojos brillantes-pero ahora es mejor que te enteres lo que ha pasado con Anderson en el último tiempo, sinceramente no me gustaría ser él._

_Luego de que Blaine y el suricato se casaran en un registro civil en Manhattan, comenzaron a vivir su vida de matrimonio, sinceramente nadie les daba más de dos o tres semanas juntos, porque siempre tenían algún problema que provocaba que Smythe se fuera de la casa con alguno de sus amantes y si algo así pasa con tanta frecuencia, es imposible que dure._

Blaine se sentía totalmente frustrado, llevaban casi un año juntos y lo que más tenía en su cuerpo eran moretones y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, no tenía idea de cómo saldría de ese sitio y mucho menos de si estaba llevando bien su vida, aunque cualquier persona que tuviera dos dedos de frente le diría que estaba haciendo todo muy mal y que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano y marcharse de ahí antes de que las cosas fueran empeorando más.

Pero Blaine Anderson tenía una razón aún más fuerte para seguir ahí y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Kurt Hummel. Por él se encontraba en ese lugar y no dejaría a Sebastian, porque de hacerlo o si se iba a Lima a verlo, tendría como resultado que el castaño desencadenara toda su furia contra los Hummel y eso no se lo podría perdonar por nada.

-Tal vez esto es lo mejor-suspiró ingresando a la cocina, donde estaba la cocinera de turno, quien lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

-Señor-murmuró suavemente y cortando unas verduras para el arroz que servirían durante la cena.

-Dígame-murmuró abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y sacando un jugo de naranja.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo suavemente y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Ahí estaba nuevamente una de sus cocineras favoritas, pero no era la única que hacía ese tipo de preguntas, también estaban el jardinero, el lechero y hasta el electricista. Todos notaban su desanimo y que algo iba enormemente mal, pero ¿cómo cambiar las cosas para que parecieran bien cuando todo era un infierno?

-Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado, el trabajo cada día es más y aún no me termino de acostumbrar-dijo con una amable sonrisa. Sirvió un poco de jugo en un vaso y luego se retiró a su habitación. Ese era el lugar donde las peores cosas ocurrían y todas las noches era un suplicio volver ahí cuando se encontraba Sebastian, pero sabía que de una u otra forma tenía que estar metido en esa cama a la media noche, aunque las peores cosas le sucedieran ahí.

Lo que más detestaba de esa casa eran las cámaras que abundaban por el lugar. Había al menos tres cámaras por habitación y Sebastian le había dicho y advertido que si era infiel lo pagaría cara, además, él se enteraría con lujo de detalle, porque todos los sirvientes le eran leales y los micrófonos también eran muy útiles, después de las cámaras claro.

-Señor Anderson-entró una mujer de avanzada edad a su habitación.

-Dígame María, en qué puedo ayudarla-dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama, donde se había sentado y aún no tomaba el jugo que se había servido, aunque era habitual que ocurriera eso, después de todo se quedaba metido en sus pensamientos y no había nada que lo sacara de eso.

-Lo buscan en la entrada de la casa ¿esperaba a alguien?-preguntó de forma amable, ella era de las pocas que no le contaba a Sebastian quienes iban a verlo, pero tampoco era como si no pudiera decir algo, después de todo, si ella no hablaba Smythe no le pagaba su sueldo y ya, no podría arriesgarse por él y sinceramente, Blaine la entendía.

-¿Quién es?-dijo poniéndose unas pantuflas negras y caminando fuera de la habitación junto a la mujer.

-¿Cómo fue que dijo que se llamaba?-murmuró seriamente y frunciendo el ceño intentando recordar-creo que se apellida López, es una muchacha muy bonita y…

-¿Santana López?-susurró el ojimiel sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Sí! Así dijo que se llamaba-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y sintiéndose útil al fin.

-Muchas gracias María-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa-dile a Betty que prepare unas galletas o pastelitos para que podamos comer.

-¿Cuánto se quedará la joven?-dijo seriamente María y deteniéndose a mirar a Blaine.

-Descuida, probablemente Sebastian alcance a saludarla-dijo con una sonrisa sincera el moreno y se apresuró en bajar las escaleras.

No había imaginado que Santana pudiera ir a verlo, sinceramente no la esperaba jamás y mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido con Kurt, pero era bueno ver a una cara amiga cuando no lo dejaban salir de casa, a menos que fuera a trabajar o a un compromiso importante que no pudiera postergar o cambiar para la casa, sí, esas eran unas de las tantas reglas que había impuesto Sebastian Smythe, pero no podía hacer nada con eso, aunque le disgustara enormemente.

A penas se encontraba en el primer piso se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la entrada, seguramente María había dirigido a Santana hasta la sala de estar y ahí se encontraba ahora la morena. Caminó tranquilamente hasta el lugar y ahí vio a la pelinegra, tan delgada y espectacularmente vestida como siempre, portaba un abrigo blanco que tapaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y su cabello suelto, junto a esos unos zapatos de tacón que alargaban aún más sus piernas. La mujer miraba el lugar y se veía muy seria, pero cuando vio al joven Anderson en la entrada de la habitación cambió su cara por una más amable.

-¿Blaine?-dijo con una sonrisa y caminando a él.

-Santana López-dijo suavemente y acercándose a ella para abrazarla, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que fue necesario separarse.

-Sigues tan hobbit como cuando te conocí-dijo con una sonrisa y sujetándolo por los hombros.

-También me alegro de verte-dijo suavemente y notando como la morena bajaba un poco su sonrisa y enseriaba algo más su semblante-¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Tenemos que hablar, las cosas no están bien en Lima-murmuró suavemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-murmuró viendo como la morena se sentaba en uno de los sillones blancos del lugar y él hizo lo mismo, pero en otro que estaba justo al lado de ella.

-Es…-respiró profundamente-todos, todos están completamente mal y creo que el único sano que va quedando es Hummel-dijo con una mueca en los labios y sujetando con fuerza un bolso pequeño y de color negro-te mostraré algo-susurró suavemente y le dio un sobre que había sacado de su bolso.

-¿Qué es?

-Una carta, me la escribió David Karofsky hace unos días, él quería saber dónde te habías metido, porque creo que las cosas con los Hummel no marchan bien-dijo la morena suavemente.

-¿Y a eso a quién le importa?-dijo Smythe ingresando al lugar, portaba un traje complemente negro, con una corbata de igual color, a excepción de su camisa que era de color blanco-¡Oh! Pero si no es la vedette más famosa de todo Estados Unidos.

-Idiota-dijo suavemente la morena y poniéndose de pie-soy cantante-dijo fríamente-y porrista en…

-Ahórrate el cuento, no me interesa-dijo mirando a Blaine, quien parecía muy interesado en la carta que tenía en las manos-y llévate esto-dijo arrebatándole al moreno la carta que tenía en las manos.

-Blaine…-intentó decir Santana sin creer lo que estaba viendo ¿desde cuándo el moreno parecía tan sumiso y entregado a lo que hiciera o dijera Smythe?

-No le interesa lo que tengas que decir, ándate-dijo fríamente y le indicó la puerta, a los segundos Santana López se iba de ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato. Sebastian abría la carta y leía lo que había en ella, por todo lo que leyó las cosas estaban bien con Hummel y eso no tenía por qué ser interés de Blaine, además, no iba dirigida a él, sino que a Santana que le pedía que ubicara a Blaine, una total pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que entrara?-dijo Smythe furioso y acercándose cada vez más al joven Anderson, quien seguía sentado en su lugar sin mirar mayormente a su pareja.

-María la hizo pasar, yo estaba en mi habitación y me avisaron que estaba aquí, comenzamos a hablar y llegaste, no me dijo nada importante-murmuró suavemente.

-Ponte de pie-dijo Sebastian molesto y vio como Blaine quedaba a centímetros de él al pararse-bien, tú haces lo que yo diga, no lo que se te da la gana-al instante lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro y lo hizo caer sobre el sillón, Blaine se sujetaba la parte afectada-¿Entiendes?-No obtuvo respuesta, pero notó como el moreno temblaba-hey, ni te pegué tan fuerte, ponte de pie-dijo nuevamente y el ojimiel al instante estaba frente a él-ven-susurró abrazándolo y sintiendo como las lágrimas de su pareja mojaban su traje.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y fue Sebastian quien se separó y miró atentamente a Blaine, le sonrió y luego cogió una de sus manos, guiándolo hasta la habitación que estaba en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró Blaine sintiendo como un poco de sangre se mezclaba con la saliva en su boca. Sentía miedo, como todas las veces que Smythe lo golpeaba, era normal que se sintiera así, ya no se sentía fuerte, sabía que Sebastian cuando quisiera podría matarlo y nadie se enteraría, y mucho menos a alguien le importaría eso.

-Nada, amor-dijo con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

-¿Por qué vamos a…?

-¿Nuestra habitación?-terminó de decir y estaban en lo más alto de la escalera.

-Sí-susurró suavemente y sintió como su mano era fuertemente apretada.

-Porque yo te tenía una sorpresa y no esperaba que estuvieras acompañado, pero no importa, esa poco decorosa visita no nos hará perder tiempo con lo que te tengo preparado.

-¿Quiénes son?-susurró sabiendo que había alguien más en la habitación.

-Ya los conoces, la diferencia es que esta vez vinieron juntos, querían experimentar en parejas-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Blaine.

-¿Experimentar en pareja?-dijo en un hilo de voz y sintiendo como temblaba fuertemente.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Acaso no quieres que te toquen y hagan el amor contigo esta vez? ¿quieres ver cómo me hacen todo a mí?-dijo con una sonrisa y cogiendo por la cintura al moreno.

-No…-intentaba hablar, pero su cerebro no lograba conectar con su lengua-no es eso-dijo al fin y sintió como un escalofrío subía por su espalda y llegaba hasta su nuca.

-Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Qué te molesta, amor?-dijo de forma suave y besando el cuello del ojimiel.

-No soy una puta-susurró con la voz rota y sintiendo como las manos del castaño se clavaban en su cintura y espala-no soy algo que puedes prostituir a tu gusto.

-Oh-susurró separándose levemente de él-creo que lo había olvidado, creo que no firmaste nada que te hacía mío en cuerpo y alma, creo que eso lo inventé.

-Mierda-dijo bajando la mirada y temblando con fuerza-¿por qué?-murmuró con las lágrimas al borde de caer de sus ojos, se sentía vulnerable y muy dolido con todo eso, pero no podía hacer nada para zafarse de todo eso, tenía que continuar en medio de toda esa tontería inventada por Smythe.

-Y si no me equivoco, una de las tantas cosas que decía ese papelito que no quieres tomar en cuenta ahora era que…-dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón-que eras completamente mío y que si salías de la ciudad más de cinco veces sin mi consentimiento y si ibas a Lima precisamente, el que pagaría todas las penurias sería…

-Lo sé, Burt Hummel-dijo fríamente y bajando la mirada-no lo he olvidado, por eso no he vuelto a salir de casa sin tu consentimiento.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como Blaine miraba por sobre su hombro-creo que nos esperan nuestros chicos, espero que esta vez no te canses antes, porque recuerda que eso también tienes que pagarlo y tener que seguir marcando tu hermosa piel no es algo que me agrade, incluso me duele más a mí de lo que te puede doler a ti-dijo suavemente y besando su mejilla-¿vamos?-dijo con una sonrisa y notando el gesto afirmativo por parte del moreno.

_Eso es lo que en resumidas cuentas te puedo decir de lo que me contó Smythe, porque de todo lo demás que me dijo no hay cosas más relevantes, sólo que golpea a Blaine y lo mantiene como su mascota sexual, a cada hora del día y con quien se encuentre en algún bar de mala muerte, eso es todo lo que me dejó bien en claro esa comadre de Smythe._

_-¿Por qué Burt Hummel?-susurró extrañado Karofsky._

_-Porque a mí no me puede matar estando aquí dentro, es muy poco probable que lo logre sin que lo maten a él primero._

_-Entonces ¿Blaine se escapó más de cinco veces de su casa?-dijo extrañado el ojiverde._

_-La última vez fue cuando me vino a ver hace unos días, cuando tuvo esa extraña conversación contigo y papá. Por eso fue que Smythe vino a buscarlo y de paso cumplió con lo que dijo._

_-¿Te vino a ver y te contó todo?-dijo sin entender del todo Karofsky._

_-Sí, Sebastian Smythe vino aquí a contarme cómo había sido su vida con Blaine en estos cinco años, me contó sobre su vida de casados, ese papel que decía que si Blaine escapaba a lo menos cinco veces hacia Lima, sería mi papá quién pagaría las consecuencias y me dijo dónde le disparó a papá exactamente. Luego de eso se marchó y dijo que se llevaría a Blaine de Lima y que nunca más lo vería por aquí ¿alguna otra duda?-dijo suavemente y poniéndose completamente serio._

_-No, ninguna-murmuró con una mueca en los labios y notando como el castaño bajaba la mirada._

_-Bien ¿ahora te vas?-dijo seriamente y notando el desconcierto en el rostro de Dave._

_-Si no me quieres más aquí-dijo suavemente y sintiendo como Kurt lo estaba sacando del lugar._

_-Me gusta que entiendas sin que diga mucho-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por su habitación. Karofsky se marchó sin despedirse mayormente, tal vez era mejor dejar solo al castaño, después de todo le habían disparado a su padre y sabía que él no estaría bien, para nada bien, porque ¿quién en su sano juicio se sentiría con ganas de seguir hablando cuando le habían disparado a su padre?_

_Salió de la habitación de Kurt y una vez caminó por el pasillo hasta la salida se encontró con alguien que no creyó volver a ver. Ahí estaba delante de él, Blaine Anderson, solo. Hablaba con el celador que lo acompañó a la salida._

_-¿A qué vienes?-dijo fríamente Dave y sin entender nada en ese momento ¿dónde estaba Sebastian?_

_-Vengo a recuperar lo que por derecho es mío-dijo fríamente y notando como Dave lo miraba confundido-No te quedarás con Kurt, no ahora que puedo pelear con él-dijo empuñando sus manos y dejando correr un poco de sangre por ellas._

_-¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo sorprendido el detective._

_-Nada que te importe-dijo limpiando sus manos en su costoso traje negro e ingresó junto al celador que le había permitido la entrada._


	12. Chapter 12

**Anónimo: **Hay tanto espacio en esta historia y pronto verás cómo las cosas se van resolviendo y enredando más, es algo de nunca acabar, pero verás que todo... llegará a su fin. Blaine regresó y esperemos se quede, aunque con lo que sigue yo no lo haría... pero Blaine es Blaine =) espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo!

**Dani DC: **Blaine... bueno, él mismo le dice a Kurt lo que hizo, espero te guste! gracias por leer y comentar y este capítulo tiene muchas cosas que se resuelven y otras tantas que se complican =) suerte en todo!

**ariam18: **Sebastian es todo un caso, pero fuera de las razones que se han mostrado respecto a él no hay más... al menos no había pensado en mover algo más a ese personaje, pero tal vez lo haga, lo pensaré =) Claro que esto se pone aún mejor, y Blaine no la tiene para nada fácil, de hecho esto será algo así como una tortura =) espero te guste, gracias por leer y comentar!

**LadyCapuleto: **Sí! aquí se sabe qué pasó con Sebastian! Blaine volvió por Kurt y tal vez siga arruinando las cosas en grande! Totalmente cierto, Blaine y Kurt son el uno para el otro... por eso las cosas seguirán girando, ya verás =) espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos!

**Candy Criss: **Acertaste con el trato que le da Sebastian a Blaine! Excelente y te adelanto que has acertado muchas cosas más! pero! hay algo que jamás lograrás adivinar y eso viene en el próximo capítulo y aquí no se ven adelante a simple vista ni nada. Tus deducciones en cuanto a Blaine y Sebastian son totalmente correctas y por el lado de Kurt... es todo tan incierto y aquí tienes la actualización, sinceramente espero tu comentario, porque me has dado una idea para Sebastian en este capítulo que tuve que saber aprovechar, aunque claro, los detalles vienen en el próximo =) Cuídate mucho! suerte en todo, nos leemos pronto =)

**kurttana: **Casi no veo tu review! menos mal volví a revisar! Ahora verás qué ha hecho Sebastian y qué pasa con él y Blaine... es algo... cómo decirlo... trágico? sanguinario? no sé cómo calificarlo, aunque no dice mucho. Espero te guste y gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Ahora sabrás qué le pasó a Sebastian y tal vez llores un poco más, no lo sé. Kurt es un enigma hasta para mí! creo que jamás lograré llevarle bien el paso. New Directions... en este capítulo no se hablará de ellos, pero más adelante se sabe. Gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien! suerte en todo =)

**Paris-loquita: **Sebastian es un amor y es necesario en este fic... ahora sabrás qué le pasó, bueno, no en detalle, pero se menciona =) Espero te guste lo que sigue y para los demás fics... también espero subir pronto las continuaciones, porque están a la mitad xD Suerte en todo y gracias por leer y comentar! qué estés muy bien! =)

Este capítulo es levemente más largo que los anteriores, pero les diré que era algo más largo, pero lo corté y decidí dejar lo que seguía para el otro capítulo. Porque a partir del próximo vamos por la recta final y nos vamos despidiendo de esta historia. Les cuento que en este capítulo no cuento con mi beta **julieloveskurt** ¿por qué? Porque escribí el capítulo y decidí subirlo sin decirle, así de sencillo, espero no se enoje y simplemente me tome por impulsiva =)

Además... tengo twitter por si me quieren hacer alguna pregunta por ahí respecto a mis historias, aquí se los dejo y también les dejaré el link a mi facebook, me agregan y listo =)

Twitter: Anixita_ (me buscan y tengo una imagen Klaine de avatar, así que no será difícil encontrarme)

Facebook: búsquenme por Ani Xita (también hay una imagen Klaine de avatar)**  
**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON**

Espero les guste lo que sigue, ya que ahora verán un nuevo encuentro entre Blaine y Kurt, y se revelarán bastantes cosas. Como ya dije, escribí y publiqué, no procesé más allá de eso. Ojalá sea de su agrado, qué estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Nadie dijo nada ni se refirió a sus manos y ropa con sangre, porque por mucho que intentara limpiarse se notaba que la sangre estaba ahí. Pero no pareció importarle a su padre ni a los celadores, por lo que ingresó rápidamente a donde se encontraba Kurt. Quien lo miró seriamente cuando ingresó y se mantuvo en un rincón de su habitación, desde donde no le quitaba la mirada y provocaba que Blaine perdiera la cordura y sus nervios se acrecentaran poco a poco.

-¡Qué!-gritó el moreno alterado por las miradas que le lanzaba el castaño.

-No he dicho nada ni hecho nada-dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos-¿hay algo que moleste al gran Blaine Anderson?

-No es tu asunto.

-¿Y a qué viniste? Porque contigo jamás son visitas de placer, sólo es problemas y más problemas-dijo con una mueca y notó como Blaine caminaba hasta el vidrio y se pegaba a él.

-A mirarte la cara, sólo eso-dijo mostrando las palmas de sus manos, las que aún estaban levemente teñidas por la sangre.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y poniéndose pálido.

-Digamos que Sebastian tuvo un accidente, pero nada de gravedad, saldrá pronto de…-dijo con una sonrisa-no importa dónde está, pero saldrá de ahí-dijo alzando una ceja y comenzando a coquetear con el castaño.

-¡Qué hiciste!-gritó asustado Kurt y mirando al pelinegro.

-¿Qué hice? Oh ¿te interesa?-dijo fríamente y volviendo hasta la silla para sentarse y cruzándose de piernas, miraba atentamente cada gesto de Kurt y todo lo que él hacía en ese minuto.

-Blaine…-murmuró suavemente-me…-intentaba decir, pero no lo lograba.

-¿Te asusto? Oh, lo lamento-dijo con falsa lástima-sinceramente no me preocupa-dijo sacando un cigarrillo de su pantalón y estaba a punto de encenderlo, pero vio que Kurt ya no lo miraba, sino que estaba más concentrado en mirar el vidrio.

Blaine guardó el cigarrillo y se acercó. Comenzó a analizar el cristal y no vio nada distinto, pero había algo que estaba inquietando al castaño, ya descubriría que era, porque si lo asustaba de esa forma es porque era importante.

Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato y fue Kurt quien decidió presionar el botón para llamar a los celadores, pero algo andaba mal, no funcionaba. Miró a Blaine y notó como sonreía y comenzaba a fumar. El castaño lo miraba sin entender por qué hacía eso y mucho menos sabía qué podría hacer para detenerlo, porque realmente eso no estaba permitido, aunque si lo descubrían se iría rápidamente, y eso era mucho mejor.

-Si piensas que ese botón te ayudará, lo siento, eres muy ingenuo-dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo el ojiazul aún bastante asustado y sintiéndose más frágil.

-A mí nada, pero digamos que la policía tiene un caso que resolver y te aseguro que no lograran enterarse pronto de eso-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste?-murmuró pegándose al vidrio y notando como la suela de los zapatos del ojimiel estaban llenos de barro y sangre.

-Algo que tal vez debí hacer el día en que me dijiste que…-le dio una profunda calada a su cigarrillo, sintiendo como el humo inundaba cada rincón de su boca y como la colilla bailaba entre sus dedos-ese día que…-aún no podía sacar las palabras y el humo ya había escapado de sus labios-cuando Sebastian-dijo con los ojos brillantes y notando como Kurt se alejaba del vidrio-¡Debí matarlo cuando me dijiste que te había violado!-gritó furioso y poniéndose de pie, tiró el cigarrillo a un lado y golpeó el vidrio con ambas manos empuñadas.

-No…-susurró el castaño con los ojos abiertos y una mano cubriendo su boca, seguía retrocediendo lentamente.

-¡Debí hacerlo antes! ¡No tuve que esperar tanto tiempo!-siguió golpeando el vidrio con fuerza-No merecías que me quedara callado, no merecías que no hiciera nada por ti-susurró quedamente y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-no merecías estar en este sitio, que te internara para que Sebastian no te enviara a la cárcel, no tuve que ser tan estúpido, tuve que haber hecho algo más para que tu padre no creyera que necesitabas estar en el psiquiátrico…-decía en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para el ojiazul, quien no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y suavemente se acercaba al vidrio, hasta que estuvo a un solo paso del que había sido su novio.

-¿Mi padre te creyó?-dijo en voz baja-¿Tú me metiste aquí?-dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos brillaban y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suavemente.

-¿Tú no sabías qué…?-intentó preguntar, pero el que golpeó el cristal fue Kurt.

-¡Claro que lo sabía! Podía estar loco, pero jamás dejaría de preguntar las razones que me habían traído hasta aquí y fue tu padre el encargado de aclararme todo, de decirme que ¡estaba en el loquero porque su hijo no fue lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por mí!-gritó con la voz rota y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro lentamente.

-Kurt…-intentó hablar.

-¡Nada! ¡Te revolcabas con el suricato cuando yo estaba acá! ¡Tenían sexo desenfrenado cada vez que yo tenía que volver a repetir cómo me había violado ese enfermo!

-No era…

-¡Gozabas con él! ¡No digas que no gemiste de placer cuando te hacía suyo contra la pared! ¡No niegues que disfrutaste cada una de las sesiones de sexo! ¡No te atrevas a negarlo!-gritó fríamente y con la voz aún más rota, temblaba completamente y sentía como sus ojos ardían-No te atrevas a negarlo-susurró en un hilo de voz y sintió como un frío recorría su cuerpo, lo había dicho todo.

Todo lo que se había guardado en esos años. Había contado lo que hablaba constantemente con su psiquiatra, al fin lo había dicho a la persona que correspondía y sí, era cierto, se sentía totalmente aliviado y con una carga menos.

-Yo no gozaba con él, yo…-intentó hablar, pero un fuerte golpe en el vidrio lo dejó en silencio.

-¡Cállate!-gritó fieramente-Ahora tú me escuchas, me cansé de tener que escuchar la historia del pobre ex integrante de los Warblers que la pasa mal y es ocupado como objeto sexual por un marido que lo engaña y lo ocupa como un buen polvo todas las noches, ahora serás tú quien oiga lo que tengo que decir, serás tú quien entienda que yo no he tenido nada fácil en estas cuatro paredes, verás que todo aquí ha sido mucho más difícil de lo que has pasado allá afuera, conocerás todo lo que tuve que vivir desde ese día en la ducha de mi habitación en Dalton, cuando mi novio no estuvo para socorrerme, cuando yo fui más débil de lo que debí, cuando me quitaron todo lo que tenía en la vida, mi confianza-susurró quedamente esas últimas palabras-vas a saber todo, Anderson.

Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. Blaine temblaba ante lo que le decía el castaño, temblaba de pensar en el momento en que pudieron haber ocurrido las cosas, tenía miedo de escuchar y aún así ese era el momento correcto para hacerlo, para saber la verdad al completo, detalle a detalle, porque sabía que Sebastian Smythe había violado a Kurt, estaba seguro y claro con ello, pero saber cada cosa que había ocurrido allí era muy distinto, conocer hasta el más mínimo roce era una diferencia enorme y no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, estaba seguro de ello, aunque ese fuera "el momento" para ello, y aún así estaba totalmente convencido de que hace cinco años no habría podido escuchar ni una de las palabras que estaba a punto de oír, porque en ese entonces era un cobarde y aún lo seguía siendo.

-Kurt…-intentaba detener ese momento en que la verdad se descubriera, en que todos esos detalles salieran a la luz.

-No, no te escucharé más y aunque tenga que decir todo esto completamente solo lo haré, porque lo necesito y a ti te necesitaba-dijo seriamente-¡Te necesité durante estos cinco años! Pero no, estabas haciéndolas de esclavo sexual, no me interesa si salvabas mi culo haciendo eso, me importa poco lo que salvaras, habría preferido la cárcel antes de pasar esto solo.

-Tú no sabes lo que dices Kurt yo…

-¡Oh! No me digas que te sacrificaste y eres un mártir al que hay que venerar. Bueno, Blaine niño bonito Anderson, te equivocaste de persona si pensaste que sentiría lástima de lo que te ha tocado ¡Te lo buscaste!

-¡No!-gritó desesperado.

-Te lo buscaste en el instante que te fuiste con él.

-¡Nunca!-dijo con las manos empuñadas y golpeando el vidrio.

-¡Te lo buscaste cuando me metiste en este lugar!-dijo más fuerte y viendo las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Blaine.

-No sabes lo que dices-dijo molesto.

-¡Te lo buscaste cuando decidiste callar igual que yo!-gritó fuertemente y vio como su ex novio temblaba y se abrazaba a sí mismo-Lo hiciste, lo sabes ¡Cuando me abrazaste en tu cama hace cinco años! Te pedí que no dijeras nada y tú accediste, decidiste no hablar.

-¿Soy tan culpable como tú de esto?-dijo fríamente y mirándolo a los ojos.

-A diferencia de ti, yo sé que esto no es mi culpa, que si estoy aquí es por mi bien y que el culpable de todo esto es Sebastian Smythe, es ese suricato con cara de zorro, ese maldito que se atrevió a entrar en mi baño y violarme, porque eso hizo ¡Me violó!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y notó como Blaine había quedado pálido al escucharlo, no había dicho algo distinto, sólo había dicho la verdad con las palabras más duras que tenía, aunque aún faltaba algo más.

-No quise-intentó decir, pero fue inmediatamente cortado.

-David Karofsky estuvo ahí cuando TODOS me abandonaron, él estuvo cuando nadie quería cargar conmigo, cuando nadie quería verme o escucharme, él estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, estuvo como todo un novio, como un amigo y por sobre todas las cosas me ayudó a recuperar mi confianza, a ser quien soy ahora-dijo fríamente-él me merece, él sabe todo de mí, conoce cada parte de mí.

-¿Sabe lo que te hizo Sebastian o no le tienes tanta confianza?-dijo alzando una ceja y sintiendo como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Lo sabe y está seguro de que no fue mi culpa, de que he sanado bien y que a penas salga de aquí me ayudará a ser un nuevo Kurt.

-¿Qué tenía de malo el de antes?

-¿En serio preguntas eso?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-¡Estaba roto, Blaine!-gritó molesto-¡Lo rompieron! Y lo peor es que tú permitiste que eso ocurriera y no hiciste sanar la herida, la abriste mucho más-dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin comprender.

-Bien, llegó el momento de que sepas detalle por detalle lo que ocurrió en ese baño y los días que siguieron a él.

_No tienes idea de cómo fue ese día. Realmente deseaba darme una ducha y luego reunirme con mi amoroso novio, necesitaba ser abrazado por ti e intentaríamos hacer el trabajo de química, debíamos juntarnos y yo siempre he sido muy puntual, pero ese día algo me retrasó, realmente fue algo inesperado._

El sonido de la ducha era todo el ruido que había en la habitación, porque su ocupante apreciaba mucho su voz como para utilizarla bajo la ducha, por lo que intentaba ser lo más rápido en su baño para no tener que hacer esperar a su novio y mucho menos para dejar de ponerse sus cremas y todo el fijador de cabello que debía, tenía que ser tan perfecto como siempre y por sobre todo las cosas tenían que estar en orden.

Cogió la toalla que había dejado colgada y se secó dentro de la ducha, luego se la colocó alrededor de las caderas y salió corriendo fuertemente la cortina de plástico. Una vez fuera se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en el baño y lo miraba atentamente, se quedó en su lugar por unos segundos y cuando iba a ir por un lado sintió como era empujado fieramente contra la pared.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó furioso y sintiendo como el cuerpo del otro chico se pegaba más al suyo.

-No, princesa, yo doy las ordenes-dijo el otro castaño con una sonrisa.

-¡Maldito suricato! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!-gritó aún más fuerte y forcejeó todo lo que pudo, pero un fuerte golpe en el rostro hizo que detuviera cualquiera de sus acciones y volteara el rostro hacia un lado.

-Tú haces lo que yo diga-murmuró en su oído y lo giró contra la muralla, sintió como Kurt intentaba soltarse y movía sus brazos para golpearlo, pero no lo lograba.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba intentando que alguien lo escuchara si es que iba pasando.

-No, cariño yo no te dejaré, harás lo que yo…

_-¡Alto!-dijo Blaine de una vez-¿No que ibas entrando al baño cuando Sebastian se encontraba ahí desnudo?_

_-Yo…-intentó hablar Kurt, pero no lo lograba._

_-¿Mentiste?-susurró sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer ni decir-habías dicho que venías de la clase de gimnasia, que te ibas a duchar y él estaba desnudo en el baño y luego ahí sucedió todo._

_-No, él estaba en mi habitación y…_

_-Kurt ¿Sebastian te violó?-preguntó con la duda bailando en sus labios._

_-¡Claro que lo hizo!-gritó furioso, sin entender cómo Blaine lo ponía en duda de esa forma._

_-Entonces, dime lo que realmente ocurrió, basta de mentiras y verdades a medias, quiero saber qué pasó de verdad._

_-¡No lo sé!-gritó con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ese día? ¿Te acuerdas?-dijo fríamente y mirándolo con atención._

_-Yo…_

_-¡Habla Kurt!-gritó furioso-¡Dime realmente qué pasó! Dime por qué Sebastian salía desnudo de tu habitación, dime por qué ambos habían salido del baño y tú te quedaste en estado de shock ¿te violaron realmente o me estabas engañando e inventaste todo esto para que yo sintiera lástima por ti?-dijo fríamente y notando como el rostro de su ex novio cambiaba de la tristeza a la furia._

_-¡No te atrevas a ponerme en duda! Tú me metiste en este lugar ¡Tú hiciste que estuviera lejos de mi familia y de quienes amo! ¡Esto es tu culpa Anderson!-dijo golpeando el vidrio y notando como Blaine se sorprendía y luego volvía a su postura anterior._

_-Entonces, cuéntame qué pasó ese día, qué fue lo que te ocurrió con Sebastian, por lo que me he dado cuenta no te acuerdas._

_-Eso fue lo que pasó._

_-No terminaste la historia._

_-Dije suficiente, no diré más, mucho menos a ti._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado e intentando calmarse un poco, porque de esa forma no conseguiría nada de Kurt, mucho menos gritando como lo estaba haciendo._

_-Porque no confió en ti, no tengo idea de qué hiciste con Smythe, no sé si todo esto lo planeaste tú para tenerme lejos y vivir tu vida de ensueño con él, no sé por qué le dispararon a mi padre, supongo que fue Sebastian, pero el que trae las manos ensangrentadas eres tú, no él, porque cuando vino el suricato a verme venía tan bien como siempre, en cambio tú tienes sangre en las manos y ropa ¿quién me dice que no disparaste a mi padre y luego lo dejaste en algún lado y por eso vienes manchado en sangre?_

_-¡No puedes pensar eso!_

_-¿Duele? ¿Molesta? Bueno, es lo mismo que acabas de hacer al ponerme en duda ¡Yo no creo en ti, Blaine Anderson! ¡No te creo nada!_

_-¿Y yo tengo que creerte algo ahora?_

_-No, realmente no, por eso ándate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Qué te vayas!-gritó furioso._

_-Dime qué pasó ese día, cuéntame-dijo sentándose en la silla y mirando detenidamente al castaño._

_-¿Me vas a creer ahora?-dijo fríamente._

_-Sí, sé que dirás la verdad y te voy a escuchar-dijo mucho más calmado._

_-¿Qué estás tramando, Anderson?-susurró el joven Hummel entrecerrando los ojos-averiguaré lo que estás pensando, verás que sí, pero primero te diré mi verdad, lo que pasó ese día._

_Aunque las cosas han sido realmente cambiadas a cómo te las conté ese día así como las he ido contando a lo largo de los años. La versión ha variado con el paso del tiempo, pero ahora sabrás que esta es la verdad, que tú padre me ayudó a desentramarla y entenderla, y ver su crudeza porque no fue nada lindo lo que pasó en ese baño._

Sebastian estaba encima de Kurt, lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo y a los segundos le había quitado su toalla de las caderas y la había amarrado a sus manos y luego había cogido otra para ponerla en sus pies, se dio unos segundos para desnudarse, todo escuchando los gritos de Kurt cuando intentaba soltarse de las amarras.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Suéltame!-gritó Kurt furioso y sin poder zafarse.

-Uyyy la nena Hummel se enojó-dijo con una sonrisa y completamente desnudo. Caminó hasta la ducha y dio el agua caliente, luego cogió al ojiazul que aún forcejeaba y lo metió en la ducha junto a él, luego comenzó a quitar las toallas que sujetaban al castaño y lo puso contra los azulejos, provocando que temblara por el frío que chocaba contra su piel.

-¡Déjame!-gritaba con la voz temblorosa y sintiéndose aterrado, no tenía idea de por qué Smythe estaba haciendo eso, pero lo aterraba, no quería seguir en esa posición.

-No-susurró en su oído y mordisqueó su lóbulo, haciéndolo temblar cada vez más.

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuró al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿No es obvio?-murmuró restregando su miembro por el trasero del ojiazul-No es obvio lo que quiero de ti, lo que tú me puedes dar-susurró besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

-Suéltame-suplicó sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y su vista se nublaba.

-Súplica un poco más, me excitas-murmuró marcando su cuello y provocando que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de los ojos azules.

-¡Detente!-lloraba Kurt intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no lo lograba, por cada movimiento se sentía cada vez más débil.

-Sigue así-susurró acariciando una de sus mejillas y tocando cada parte del cuerpo del castaño. Sentía como el agua caliente mojaba sus cuerpos y provocaba que las caricias fueran más excitantes, se sentía pleno al tener a Kurt Hummel contra los azulejos, haciéndolo sentir totalmente frágil y vulnerable.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó de la forma más aguda que pudo, y aún así eso no fue suficiente, porque su voz se vio apagada por una fuerte embestida que Sebastian le daba al entrar su miembro en él.

-¿Te gusta?-murmuró lamiendo la piel de su hombro-eres muy estrecho, pero con la práctica eso se solucionará y te gustará-susurró saliendo del interior de Kurt para volver a entrar de la misma forma, comenzó un ir y venir constante, estuvo así durante varios minutos, en los que el ojiazul se aferraba a los azulejos e intentaba zafarse del cuerpo de Smythe, pero nada daba resultado, todo era en vano.

-¡Blaine!-gritó con miedo y sintiendo que él podría rescatarlo, que él sería su salvavidas.

-Uy ¿la nena está llamando a su héroe? ¿Acaso no te gusta como lo hago yo? ¿Crees que él lo hará mejor?-dijo sin parar de embestirlo.

-Blaine-murmuró quedamente al darse cuenta de que nadie vendría y que todo estaba muy mal, que las cosas no tenían que salir de esa forma, que nadie debía tenerlo de esa manera.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento Sebastian se corrió dentro de él y se recargó sobre su cuerpo para descansar, respiraba agitadamente contra su oído y seguía tocándolo, en unos cuantos minutos cerró el paso del agua y se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

-¿Te gustó?-murmuró Smythe. Pero el joven Hummel no fue capaz de articular palabra, sus ojos seguían vidriosos y aún su cuerpo temblaba, todo dolía, incluso respirar era una tortura en ese momento. No sabía cómo le diría a Blaine o qué haría ahora, sólo sentía que nada lo iba a salvar de Sebastian Smythe, que todo sería así al día siguiente.

El mayor cogió una toalla y la ató a la cintura del castaño, luego hizo lo mismo consigo y llevó al ojiazul fuera de la ducha, pero cuando lo llevaba al cuarto para repetir lo hecho en la ducha escuchó como golpeaban la puerta con fuerza.

_-El resto de la historia la conoces, entraste lo viste a él y luego me viste a mí, todo estuvo mal y ya. Luego te enteraste de que Sebastian me había violado y no hiciste absolutamente nada-dijo fríamente._

_-Cuando quería hacerlo…-intentó decir, aún se encontraba sorprendido por el relato, por un momento le pareció ver la escena frente a sus ojos._

_-Yo dije que no, qué gran novio resultaste ser, Anderson-dijo despectivamente-escuchas que la persona que amas fue violada y no haces nada, un aplauso para ti-dijo haciendo el gesto y alzando una de sus cejas._

_-¿Qué sacas con contarme todo esto?-dijo casi en un susurro y volviendo al vidrio para mirar atentamente al ojiazul._

_-Llamar tu atención y hacerte infeliz por un rato, porque estoy seguro que gozas con ese suricato, no niegues que amas todo lo que te hace, por algo…_

_-Lo maté ¿no te quedó claro?-dijo mostrando sus manos nuevamente._

_-Y tu no entendiste cuando te dije que no creo en ti ¿pensaste que mentía o me burlaba? Anderson realmente me estás decepcionando._

_-¿Qué ganas con todo esto? Tienes a Karofsky, no me necesitas-murmuró fríamente y caminando a la puerta para salir de ese lugar. Lo mejor era entregarse a la policía y listo, aunque en unos cuantos años más encontrarían el cuerpo de Sebastian, porque no se las había dejado fácil y si lo hacían recordar él lo olvidaría todo, porque no era una imagen agradable como para contársela a futuras generaciones._

-¡Alto!-gritó Kurt y golpeó el vidrio con fuerza.

-¿Ahora me quieres aquí? ¿Para qué?-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Realmente Kurt lo hacía pasar de un estado a otro y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, porque le costaba mucho seguirle el juego, porque jamás era claro y siempre iba con dobles intenciones todo lo que hacía, lentamente se estaba ganando un espacio en ese psiquiátrico, seguramente una habitación ya tendría su nombre en la puerta y la camisa de fuerza lo estaría esperando a la entrada, tal vez eso ocurriría.

-No te puedes ir así, no me has contado lo que hiciste-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera-murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Sabes que Burt…?

-¿Está herido? Sí, me lo contó el mismo Sebastian cuando…

-Burt murió-dijo con la voz un tono más grave.

-¿Qué?-susurró el castaño sin creer en las palabras del moreno.

-Lo que escuchaste, tú papá murió.

-No-dijo suavemente y lo miró con atención-¡Mientes!-gritó y llevó ambas manos a su cabello, desordenándolo y sintiendo como sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Kurt, Sebastian le disparó a Burt y la ambulancia lo trasladó al hospital, luego lo tuvieron internado por unas horas hasta que murió.

-¡Mientes!-volvió a gritar de forma más aguda y sintió como todo le daba vueltas, cayó al acolchado suelo y cerró los ojos, comenzando a llorar, se abrazaba a sí mismo y sentía como todo estaba horrendamente mal, como las cosas no funcionarían y cómo se había cuartado la posibilidad de seguir junto a su padre, todo por odiarlo.

-No miento, Kurt-murmuró suavemente Blaine acercándose nuevamente al vidrio, pero esta vez notó que había una puerta justo donde él estaba y para su sorpresa se encontraba abierta. Seguramente eso era lo que el castaño miraba hace un rato en el cristal, la puerta había quedado abierta y cualquiera podría entrar y hacerle algo si quería. Tal vez ese era su momento y debería aprovecharlo, aunque ahí sí que sería la persona más ruin de todas, porque ahora más que nunca Kurt estaba desprotegido y sin nadie a quien aferrarse para pasar su pena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Paris-loquita: **Ahora sabrás bien qué pasó realmente. Cierto, Sebastian es un personaje falto de amor, pero bueno... Gracias por leer y comentar! y sí, tienes razón al tener miedo de Blaine xD Cuídate mucho! qué estés muy bien =)

**LadyCapuleto: **Culpas que no son, ambos desconfían y... bueno, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! ojalá sea de tu agrado lo que viene! =) suerte en todo!

**Candy Criss: **En el capítulo que viene... entenderás muy bien cada punto que ideaste, sinceramente no puedo esperar para que leas lo que sigue xD y aquí se solucionan todas tus preguntas y cuando digo todas, son TODAS, pero surgen otras más, espero te guste lo que sigue, realmente me esmeré mucho escribiendo! cuídate harto, suerte en todo! qué estés muy bien =)

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Blaine... es todo un caso, ahora verás a dónde nos llevará todo esto, el que Blaine haya matado a Sebastian y ahora que Kurt se haya enterado de la muerte de su padre y que haya decidido con quién quedarse. Espero no le hayas dado tantas vueltas, porque lo que viene te cambiará todo el escenario, espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**ariam18:** Realmente el que esa puerta esté abierta traerá muchas cosas ahora, Kurt ya no vio a su padre y ahora viene algo bastante intenso entre Blaine y Kurt, espero te guste, qué estés muy bien! gracias por leer =)

Lamento mucho la demora! Sinceramente me costó mucho sacar este capítulo, pero lo logré, espero les guste y... no me odien por lo que acabo de hacer, ya verán por qué lo digo. Este capítulo nuevamente está sin beta, ya que no me he puesto en contacto con **julieloveskurt**, y es poco el tiempo que tengo a ratos para escribir y publicar, por eso ahora escribo y subo de inmediato. Espero que les guste lo que sigue, porque realmente aquí viene un giro un tanto drástico.

Por cierto, sólo quedan dos capítulos más de este fic y llegamos al final.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Empujó suavemente el cristal de esa área y la puerta se abrió, dejándole entrar. Debido a la forma en la que lloraba el castaño no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Blaine se puso junto a él y sólo pudo cogerlo entre sus brazos y sostenerlo con fuerza, abrazándolo como en antaño, cuando tenían un problema que resultaba imposible de resolver.

Kurt se agitó entre sus brazos hasta que logró alejarse lo más posible de él. No podía tenerlo cerca, no. Necesitaba estar lejos de él, lo miró con profundo odio y se abrazó a sus propias piernas, mirándolo desde su lugar sin pestañar. Blaine intentó acercarse, pero vio como el ojiazul se ponía de pie e intentaba huir a algún lado, aunque esas cuatro paredes eran el único refugio que tenía.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó desesperado-¡Ayúdenme!-volvió a gritar con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro. No podía creer cómo esa puerta había quedado abierta, cómo habían permitido que Blaine ingresara a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta o que el botón no funcionara, porque ahora lo presionaba repetidas veces y nadie venía en su auxilio.

-No te haré daño, lo juro-susurró suavemente y notó como el castaño se pegaba aún más a la pared.

-No te creo-susurró en un hilo de voz y notó como la decepción se instalaba en la mirada del moreno-¡Por tu culpa mi papá está muerto!-gritó furioso y sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Necesitaba verte! No podía seguir así.

-¡Mataste a mi papá!-le recriminó furioso-No era tu padre-murmuró suavemente-lo odié durante estos años para que tu maridito me lo quitara en unos minutos-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior y empuñando sus manos-¡Esa rata lo mató!-gritó fuertemente y notó como la sorpresa y miedo se instalaban en los ojos miel de Blaine.

-Sebastian está muerto, lo juro, yo mismo le disparé-susurró suavemente-luego lo lancé al lago de Lima y ahí quedó bajo el hielo, congelándose y muriendo desangrado.

-¡No te creo!-gritó furioso-¡Sal de aquí!-pedía frenético, sin saber cómo hacer que se largara de ahí, sólo tenía que ponerlo tras el vidrio y luego se iría, sólo esperaba que eso funcionara, que se fuera al verse fuera.

-No me iré, no me interesa lo que hagas, me necesitas, estás solo y yo también, ahora ambos podremos estar juntos y amarnos.

-¡No!-gritó Kurt sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar-¡Jamás estaremos juntos! ¡Nunca! ¡Yo amo a Dave y me casaré con él!-dijo mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular.

-Eso no estaba ahí cuando entré-murmuró sin entender.

-Al parecer no viste bien-susurró suavemente y mostró la joya que portaba-sólo debo salir de aquí y listo, viviré la vida de ensueño que siempre quise y Dave me dará todo para vivir feliz.

-Tú querías ir a NYADA-dijo mirándolo atentamente y caminando hasta él.

-No me interesa ahora, no puedo cantar ni nada, perdí ese _don_.

-Sí puedes cantar-dijo muy seguro.

-No-dijo seriamente y dando un paso hasta él, estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia-solo ándate de aquí y no regreses nunca más, porque no seguiré en este sitio y viviré feliz junto a Dave.

-¡No!-gritó sujetándolo por los hombros-Tú te irás conmigo y…

-¿Irme contigo?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado-¡Me quitaste a mi padre! ¡Tú me quitaste la vida que tenía! ¡Hiciste que me volviera loco!-gritó entre lagrimas y notando el desconcierto del pelinegro.

-No, ese fue Sebastian-susurró suavemente.

-Él fue quien lo inició, pero tú nunca lo detuviste-dijo empujándolo.

-Yo…-intentó decir, pero las palabras de Kurt tenían sentido en su cabeza ¿qué había hecho él para que el castaño estuviera bien? Nada.

-¿No recuerdas cómo me follabas cada vez que tenías oportunidad?-dijo con las manos empuñadas y mirándolo con seriedad.

-Kurt tú aceptabas y…

-¿Tenía otra opción?-murmuró suavemente.

-¿Qué?-ahora no entendía nada.

-Entrabas a mi habitación, me abrazabas, me acariciabas, me abrazabas y luego me follabas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, un día no fuimos a clases porque estuviste haciéndomelo todo el día, solo te detenías para ir al baño o comer algo, pero me tuviste ahí para ti, con el culo adolorido por todo lo que me hacía-dijo en voz baja y con las lágrimas cayendo.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?

-¿Por qué?-dijo incrédulo-sólo trataba de pensar en que mi novio no me haría algo malo y que todo eso estaba bien, que cada embestida era algo bueno, algo que me ayudaría a sanar de lo que me había hecho Sebastian, nunca imaginé que era un objeto que follabas cuando te daba la gana.

-No era así, pero hubieras dicho algo-murmuró suavemente.

-¿A quién?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado-Si mi novio además de follarme continuamente iba y se reía en los pasillos con el bastardo que me había violado.

-Yo no…

-¡No lo niegues!-gritó furioso y cayó al suelo-no lo niegues-susurraba adolorido y sin saber qué más hacer, porque ya no había nada más entre ellos, porque él aceptaría la propuesta de Karofsky y se olvidaría de Blaine Anderson, porque el moreno sólo lo había hecho sufrir y el que debería haber pagado en vida ahora estaba muerto.

-Kurt-susurró Blaine bajando hasta su altura y cogiéndolo por los hombros-por favor, perdóname-murmuró suavemente y notó como el castaño lo miraba cansado, no había molestia en su mirada. No había ningún gesto que le demostrara que las cosas estarían bien o que mejorarían de algún modo.

-No-dijo suavemente y cogió su rostro entre sus manos-¿Me amarás siempre?-murmuró con una sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los del moreno.

-Toda mi vida-murmuró cerrando los ojos y uniendo sus labios a los del castaño, se besaron lentamente, saboreando la boca del otro y sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas que caían a medida que se besaban, se pusieron de pie y fue Kurt quien se sujetó al cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo más hacia él, luego de un salto tenía sus piernas enredadas en las caderas de Blaine, se seguían besando con fuerza.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño separándose levemente y llevando las manos al rostro del ojimiel.

-Kurt, te amo-dijo suavemente y antes de poder besar los labios del ojiazul, sintió como las uñas del castaño se clavaban en sus mejillas y bajaban hasta la mandíbula, empujó al muchacho y vio como caía en el acolchado suelo con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como la sangre bajaba hasta su barbilla y comenzaba a caer en grandes gotas hasta el suelo blanco. Miró sin entender a Kurt.

-También te amo-dijo con una sonrisa desde el suelo y lo miró tiernamente por algunos segundos.

-¡Qué hiciste!-gritó furioso e intentando entender, pero cuando trato de caminar vio como todo se nublaba a su alrededor.

-¿Blaine?-escuchó la voz preocupada de Kurt. Pero él estaba más preocupado por tocar su rostro, pero no podía subir sus manos, no lograba saber cómo eran los rasguños en su cara.

-¡Qué pasa!-gritó sin entender, no podía ver aún y sus manos no lo ayudaban, volvió su vista hasta donde estaba Kurt y no lo encontró-¿Kurt?-susurró suavemente y miró a su alrededor, estaba completamente solo en esa habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y al otro lado del cristal no había nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

Volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido de blanco y que llevaba una camisa de fuerza que apresaban sus brazos, se sentía algo más delgado y sus rizos caían libremente por su rostro, tenía el pelo bastante largo. Se acercó a una de las paredes y pasó su rostro por ella para ver si seguía saliendo sangre, pero no había nada, ni una gota.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba todo acolchado, que ahora era él el paciente y que estaba solo, también vio el botón de llamado y lo presionó. A los segundos entró un hombre que había conocido, era el celador de Kurt, lo miró por algunos segundos y se acercó al vidrio, siguió poniendo más atención en él.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-preguntó algo shockeado y evitando perder el control. Porque realmente quería romper el vidrio y salir corriendo, encontrar a Kurt y buscar respuestas a esa tontería que estaba pasando ahí.

-Que te lo diga tú psiquíatra-dijo saliendo por la puerta, entonces su padre tendría que entrar porque…

-Señor Anderson-dijo un hombre que jamás había visto. Lo miró por largos minutos y no quiso entender, no podía preguntar algo que no sabía si era real.

-¿Y mi padre?-susurró sin creer que Liam Anderson no estuviera ahí.

-¿Quiere hablar de él?-dijo perplejo el especialista.

-¡Dónde está mi padre!-gritó apoyándose completamente en el cristal y notando como el hombre no se asustaba ni retrocedía.

-Me parecía extraño que después de cinco años nunca hubiera hablado o preguntado por él ¿por qué quiere saber ahora?-dijo suavemente y anotando algo en su libreta.

-¿Cinco años? ¡Está loco! Esto es un error y…

-Blaine-suspiró el hombre suavemente-¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en tu último año en la Academia…

-¿Dalton?

-No, en la Academia Principal de Westerville.

-¿Qué?-ese nombre jamás lo había escuchado y era insensato que existiera ese lugar y no Dalton.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en tu último año de Academia?

-No-susurró suavemente y siguió mirando al psiquiatra, intentando pensar en que lo que le decía era mentira y que solo trataba de burlarse de él, pero no vio nada que le diera a entender eso.

-¿Quieres saberlo o hablamos de otra cosa?-murmuró sentándose en la silla y notando la perturbación que había en la mirada del ojimiel.

-Dígame-murmuró suavemente.

-Según lo que he investigado, hace cinco años tu cursabas el último año de secundaria en la Academia Principal de Westerville, de hecho te quedaban pocos meses para egresar de ahí, eras el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano y tenías un novio bastante presumido según investigué, Sebastian Smythe.

-No puede ser-susurró el moreno-eso no pudo…

-¿Te acuerdas?-preguntó seriamente el hombre.

-El accidente-susurró suavemente y enfocó su vista en un muro, intentando aclarar todo.

_Yo había ido ese fin de semana a casa de papá, a visitarlo y anunciarle que esa semana jugábamos el último partido para ganar el campeonato, le dije que quería que me viera y estuviera ahí para mí. Dijo que no tenía tiempo, que era imposible hacer algo así porque ese mismo día tendría el aniversario de la empresa y debía asistir, pero que me deseaba toda la suerte para entonces._

-¡Soy tu único hijo y no eres capaz de ir!-gritó Blaine furioso y sin entender cómo su padre podía ser tan egoísta.

-Lo lamento, pero la empresa está…

-¡Primero! Claro, sí nunca he sido primordial para ti, desde que mamá murió que me dejaste de lado, desde que te dije que soy gay que no me llevas a esas cosas o vas a las reuniones de la escuela-dijo empuñando sus manos.

-¡Nunca digas eso!-gritó furioso Liam Anderson-Jamás me sentiré avergonzado de ti ni de lo que eres, realmente estoy orgulloso de que seas tan valiente, pero no se han dado las cosas como quieres y por eso no he logrado asistir, solo por falta de tiempo.

-¡No quisiste conocer a mi novio!-dijo totalmente descolocado el moreno y dio un paso hacia su padre.

-Sebastian no quiso venir a la hora que te dije y luego cuando llegó yo me había ido ¿qué podía hacer con eso? Sabes que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Cierto, el gran empresario Liam Anderson no…-se burlaba el ojimiel, pero no pudo seguir porque su padre lo había callado con una bofetada en el rostro.

-No te vuelvas a burlar-dijo seriamente-te he instruido bien como para que seas capaz de dirigirte a mí como corresponde.

-No tienes mi respeto ¡Nunca lo tendrás!-gritó con los ojos llorosos y salió de ahí.

_Después de esa pelea me fui a la casa de Sebastian, me quedé a dormir ahí y a la mañana siguiente me llamaron al celular para avisarme que la casa de mi padre se había incendiado y que él no había logrado salir de ahí, que murió junto a nuestros dos galgos que pasaban todo el tiempo junto a él._

_-_Pero sabes que no fue tu…

-¡Si yo hubiera estado con papá eso no ocurre!-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro-si yo no hubiera peleado con él me habría quedado y…

-Fueron unos cables en mal estado los que provocaron el incendio y no habrías…

-¡Lo habría sacado de la casa antes!-gritó furioso y golpeando el vidrio con un pie-habría hecho lo que fuera por salvarlo.

-Tú papá sí logró salir de ahí-murmuró suavemente-lo logró, incluso bomberos ya apagaba las llamas del lugar cuando Liam se dio cuenta de que uno de sus perros se había quedado dentro de la casa y volvió a buscarlo, el otro perro también lo siguió y la casa cayó encima de él y nadie pudo hacer nada, quedó sepultado entre los escombros.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Blaine no fue capaz de hablar y sintió como un fuerte mareo lo sacudía. Todo eso era demasiado en ese minuto, su padre había muerto porque él no estaba en la casa, porque de haber estado los galgos lo habrían seguido y su padre estaría vivo, era su culpa.

-No es tu culpa, Blaine.

-Lo es-insistió.

-Es por eso que llegaste aquí.

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño y notando como el hombre respiraba con fuerza.

-_Después de que te enteraste del accidente corriste a tu casa junto a Sebastian…_

No podía creer lo que había sucedido, todo era escombros y aún salía humo de algunos rincones que habían pertenecido a su hogar, miró detalladamente y sintió como un temblor lo embargaba, pero al instante Sebastian lo abrazó y se atrevió a llorar.

-Es mi culpa, Seb-susurró mordiendo su labio inferior-si yo no…

-No, Blaine, no es tu culpa, esto solo pasó y ya, no puedes…

-¡Es mi culpa!-gritó separándose de él y mirándolo seriamente.

-No, Blaine escúchame bien, tu padre era un buen hombre y te amaba, pero ya no está.

-¡Cómo eres capaz de decir eso!-gritó furioso e intentó golpearlo, pero el castaño lo esquivó y luego sujetó por los brazos.

-Tienes que estar tranquilo, veremos que…

-¡No!-dijo furibundo y sin entender cómo todo eso había ocurrido en una sola noche.

_Sebastian Smythe fue el encargado de contarme esa pequeña parte de la historia, ese momento en el que perdiste el control y comenzaste a hacer más de una cosa extraña, desde intentar suicidarte hasta tratar de matarlo a él y su familia._

-Yo no sería capaz de…

-Lo intentaste y lo sorprendente es que fue todo en un tiempo de dos semanas, por lo que decidieron internarte, pero lo más triste de todo fue que él dejó de visitarte al mes de haberte internado y eso sinceramente no es algo muy lindo que digamos-dijo fríamente-pero ya no viene a verte ni nada, sólo se encarga de pagar tu estadía en este lugar y nada más.

-¿Qué?-dijo sintiéndose turbado por toda la información que le daba el médico.

-Es mejor que descanses y…

-¡No!-gritó deteniendo los pasos del hombre-quiero saber dónde está Kurt-dijo mirando a todas partes e intentando ver si aparecía, aunque habiendo una sola puerta era poco probable que apareciera de la nada. A pesar de sentirse agotado por todo lo que había conocido en ese momento, quería saber sobre el ojiazul, qué tan real era y por qué no estaba ahí.

-¿Quiere hablar de él?-dijo el médico mirándolo atentamente y extrañado por el cambio brusco del interés del moreno.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender y frunciendo el ceño extrañado. Vio como el especialista se acomodaba en una silla que había al otro lado y comenzaba a anotar algo en una pequeña libreta, luego le daba toda su atención.

-¿Quieres hablar de Kurt? Nunca habías mencionado ese nombre, siempre hablabas de Sebastian-dijo suavemente y notando la turbación de Blaine.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-dijo suavemente y enfocando su vista en el psiquiatra, se quedó ahí mirándolo hasta que el hombre alzo una ceja sin comprender del todo.

-¿Sabes quién soy?-murmuró poniéndose de pie y poniendo las manos en su espalda. Realmente no entendía qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Blaine en ese instante, ya que recién le había referido los porque de su estadía en ese lugar y parecía haberlo olvidado completamente.

-No-dijo el moreno intentando recordar algo de ese hombre-no, es la primera vez que lo veo-murmuró comenzando a asustarse.

-Me presento, soy el Doctor Paul Karofsky-dijo con una sonrisa y notando como el ojimiel retrocedía un par de pasos.

-¡Eres su padre!-gritó molesto e intentando zafarse de la camisa de fuerza, pero todo intento era inútil.

-¿De quién?-dijo suavemente y notando como Blaine se alteraba cada vez más.

-David Karofsky-dijo fríamente y notó como el especialista fruncía el ceño levemente y ponía una mano sobre el vidrio.

-Este trabajo y los estudios no me permitieron conocer nunca a nadie y mucho menos tener un hijo, así que te equivocas.

-¿Qué? ¿No existe ningún David Karofsky que haya asistido a la secundaria William McKinley?-dijo seriamente y notó como el especialista fruncía los labios y luego anotaba algo en su libreta.

-¿Quieres que busque a esta persona?-dijo seriamente y vio el gesto afirmativo que hacía el moreno, por lo que sonrió ante eso-¿algo más que necesites?

-Quiero ver a Kurt-dijo fríamente.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-¡Pero si él estaba encerrado aquí!-gritó furioso-¡Yo no debería estar acá! Kurt casi mata a Sebastian y lo internamos, luego su padre murió y él se iba a casar con Dave-dijo rápidamente y sintió como todo lo que había dicho parecía una genial historia sacada de alguna mala teleserie.

-Calma-murmuró Paul seriamente-¿Quieres decir que Kurt se escapó de aquí y te dejó a ti?

-Cla…¡No!-dijo seriamente-No entiende, yo no tendría por qué estar aquí y no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?-susurró suavemente y notó la turbación en el rostro del ojimiel.

-No-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿Sabes en qué año estamos?

-¿Qué?-dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado –no me tome por idiota sé que es el 2007 y que…

-Blaine, estamos en el 2012, tienes 22 años y llevas cinco años en este lugar.

-¡No!-gritó asustado y sin saber qué podría hacer ahora.

-Te dejaré solo unos minutos ya…-iba a caminar a la puerta cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe contra el vidrio, luego otro y otro más, Blaine se golpeaba contra la pared transparente intentando romperla, pero se hacía daño y lentamente se provocaba una herida en la cabeza y seguramente saldrían varios moretones de sus brazos.

Paul llamó a los celadores, quienes de inmediato ingresaron en la habitación de Blaine y lo sedaron, luego salieron de ahí junto al médico, quien puso la libreta sobre una mesa y comenzó a llenar un formulario que había llegado hace unos minutos a su escritorio.

-Lamento esto-susurró firmando y escribiendo unas cuantas palabras-el chico Anderson no está en condiciones de salir aún, lamento que sea así-dijo mirando a ambos celadores que ya le habían tomado mucha estima a ese chico que nadie iba a ver y mucho menos recibía algún regalo o atención del exterior.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?-preguntó uno de los celadores.

-Espero que sí, porque si no encuentro un tratamiento factible pronto, Blaine se quedará aquí y de salir tendría que volver, porque pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la sociedad le podría afectar para volver a insertarse en ella, espero que las cosas cambien de aquí a dos años más-sentenció tomando firmemente el formulario en sus manos, debía llevarlo a la dirección del psiquiátrico y esperar que un nuevo tratamiento fuera efectivo con Blaine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Adriana11: **Bueno... ahora sabrás por qué pasó todo lo anterior y cómo se vienen las cosas... las dudas se resolverán y ya el próximo capítulo es el final, gracias por leer!

**Dani DC: **Ahora se aclara todo y entenderás totalmente lo que aquí ocurre, espero te guste lo que sigue y sí, siempre doy vueltas y vueltas con todo, cuídate mucho! nos leemos =)

**ariam18: **Muchas gracias! espero te guste lo que sigue... y las dudas se resuelven en este capítulo. Gracias por leer! =)

**RocioB: **Ahora sabrás qué paso con Kurt, Dave, Blaine y todos los otros personajes... espero te guste lo que sigue, gracias por leer y comentar! saludos!

**Candy Criss: **Todo es caótico y un total torbellino =) Extrañamente me diste hartas ideas y de todas esas ideas fue saliendo este capítulo que viene ahora, porque venían ideas y las descartaba y nacían otras... y aquí tenemos el penúltimo capítulo. Espero te guste realmente, de verdad ojalá resuelvas todas tus dudas... y el final ha cambiado, no será el que quería poner antes... hoy surgió otra idea y el final será otro totalmente diferente... espero te guste lo que sigue, muchas gracias por comentar! por leer y por estar ahí amiga! cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto =)

**Faberry-Dianna: **Como habrás notado me encanta hacer giros inesperados, cosas que dejen al lector totalmente extrañado, pero que cobren sentido luego, eso mismo ocurre ahora, todo cobra sentido con el capítulo que sigue, se resuelven las dudas... y espero que te guste el final que viene en el próximo capítulo. Espero te guste lo que sigue, nos leemos pronto! cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! =)

**Paris-loquita: **Todo estaba en la cabeza de nuestro querido Blaine... todo y ya sabrás de los otros personajes, bueno, realmente aquí se aclara sobre todos ellos. Y sí, imagine a Blaine con afro como dices... pero no! no tiene afro xD jajajaja cuídate mucho, qué estés muy bien! =)

**Team Warbler: **Alan! Thadeus! :D Realmente me alegra mucho que comentes y que me cuentes cómo están! Tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, me alegra mucho que estén estudiando y que apenas tengan tiempo, porque eso significa que están logrando lo que quieren, soy muy feliz de saberlo! Bueno, inicialmente este fic es dedicado a todos ustedes, son más que obvias las razones, esta explicito en este fic con lo que vivieron, no? Pero bueno... sólo espero les guste como va terminando, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo =) Bueno, realmente te deseo mucha suerte en todo y ojalá te guste lo que sigue, muchos saludos a todos, cuídense mucho! un gran abrazo a cada uno de ustedes y éxito en todo! estamos hablando =)

Hola! Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic... espero les guste, como verán este capítulo es bastante largo, pero verán cómo todo se va solucionando y esto da paso al capítulo final, el que probablemente tenga pronto porque ya sé qué escribir, así que espero les guste lo que sigue. Gracias por comentar, realmente se agradece todo el interés que han puesto en esta historia, la que he disfrutado escribir, espero algún día también terminar mis otros fics...

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Blaine se enterara de que su padre estaba muerto y todo lo que él creyó vivir no era real. Ya no contaba con Sebastian ni ninguna persona de las que conoció y quiso. Ahora debía seguir solo e intentar mejorar, porque aún a momentos creía que todo lo que había sucedido en su cabeza era real y que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada al creerse en un psiquiátrico.

-Blaine-escuchó como lo llamaba Paul-¿quieres hablar?-preguntó sentándose en la silla.

-Quiero saber si logró saber algo de David Karofsky-dijo suavemente.

-Sí, encontré información sobre ese muchacho y tenías razón, perteneció a mi familia, por lo que no puedo decirte que lo inventaste del todo.

-¡Tenía razón!-dijo con un extraño brillo en sus ojos-dígame dónde está-dijo con una gran sonrisa y pegándose al vidrio.

-¿No prefieres saber primero su historia?-dijo suavemente y notando como Blaine fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Te puedo contar primero su historia y luego haces más preguntas?

-Si es lo que quiere-murmuró sentándose en el suelo blanco y mirando detenidamente al especialista, quien se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar su relato.

David Karofsky fue un muchacho que jugó desde muy pequeño fútbol americano e hizo eso para conseguir una beca en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York, como bien me dijiste estudió en la secundaria William McKinley, de donde egresó con excelentes notas.

Tenía sólo 23 años cuando ocurrió el accidente, aunque muchos dicen que no lo fue, muchos han querido narrar que lo asesinaron y que nada fue como especularon los medios o como la misma policía dijo al cerrar el caso.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-dijo algo extrañado y sorprendido el moreno.

-Eso es lo más extraño de todo, te lo contaré así como lo leí-murmuró tomando una hoja de diario que había puesto antes bajo la libreta que siempre portaba, y Blaine recién reparaba en ese pequeño papel.

Se dice que David iba saliendo de los vestuarios cuando se encontró con un gran animal en el pasillo de la universidad, el cual se encargó de morder uno de sus brazos, seguramente el muchacho corrió para salvar su vida y cuando creyó estar a salvo no se dio cuenta de que había ido a parar a una carretera cercana, donde fue atropellado y murió instantáneamente.

-Imposible-susurró suavemente el ojimiel.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-sonrió Paul alzando una ceja y mirándolo con atención.

-La musculatura de David lo protegería de un accidente de auto, aunque sea habría llegado al hospital.

-Lo mismo dijeron muchos, David era un chico bien entrenado, por lo que su cuerpo le permitía una mayor resistencia en todo aspecto. Por eso una de las cosas que se descartó fue esa historia, luego siguieron otras más, en las cuales dicen que fueron sus padres, otras que sus abuelos, amigos celosos e incluso una novia despechada.

-¿Alguna vez llegaron a algún acuerdo de quién había sido?-dijo Blaine claramente interesado en lo que le narraba el psiquíatra.

-Sí, pero nadie quiso creer eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Fue asesinado por un grupo de chicos nazis, los cuales fueron acusados y luego puestos en libertad por falta de pruebas.

-¿Nazis? ¿Qué podían tener en contra de David _Karofsky?_

-Exacto, su apellido lo podía salvar de cualquier ataque, pero no ocurrió así, por un detalle que se dio a conocer en el diario universitario justo una semana antes del accidente.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró Blaine deduciendo por donde iba todo eso.

-Vieron a David besando a un compañero de fútbol americano y declarándosele, el punto es que este chico lo rechazó y todo siguió normal dentro del equipo, pero alguien obtuvo esa primicia y la llevó al periódico, todos se enteraron y David no tuvo problemas en hablarlo abiertamente, pero al parecer a un grupo no le pareció bien que el mariscal de campo fuera homosexual, por lo que ese fue el final para David.

-¿Familiar suyo?-murmuró extrañado Blaine.

-Era primo de mi padre, eran bastante cercanos y mi padre era mayor que él por un año, incluso hay una agrupación que ayuda a los chicos homosexuales y a su familia a sobre llevar todo lo que puede ocurrir al salir del closet, son los Karofsky, sí, tomaron el nombre por David.

-Está muerto…-susurró el moreno sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba, realmente no era algo que estaba esperando, porque él habría esperado escuchar que se había casado con Kurt Hummel y que tenían hijos e incluso eran la pareja más feliz de todo Estados Unidos.

-Así es-susurró Paul bajando la mirada a su libreta.

-¿Algo más que me quiera decir?-preguntó con curiosidad el ojimiel, porque notó cómo la mirada del hombre se había desviado a la libreta, cómo la apretaba entre sus manos y algo le impedía seguir hablando.

-Tengo noticias de alguien más, pero no sé si serán agradables de saber-dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-¿De quién?-murmuró algo nervioso, porque si se trataba de Kurt quería saber, porque el no tener idea de dónde se encontraba el chico que había amado lo tenía mal, y ahora más que nunca ansiaba verlo y estar con él.

-Sebastian Smythe-dijo casi en un murmullo y miró como los ojos del moreno se cristalizaban.

-Seb-susurró instintivamente, aunque no lo quisiera seguía sintiendo cosas cuando escuchaba su nombre, porque habían tenido algo en la realidad y su corazón se apretaba fuertemente en su pecho cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa e incluso el último abrazo y beso que le dio el día de la muerte de su padre-dígame-murmuró suavemente-¿qué pasó con él?

-No es necesario hablar de eso ahora, podemos esperar a mañana o…

-¡Dígame!-gritó saliéndose de control, retenía las lágrimas e intentaba no desatar toda la pena que sentía en el pecho.

-Él no está en el país, se fue hace unos meses a Rusia-dijo suavemente y volvió la vista a su pequeña libreta.

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo extrañado el ojimiel e intentando mirar la hoja que observaba el médico, pero le era imposible, estaba muy lejos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Blaine trataba de soltarse de la camisa de fuerza y Paul sólo miraba con indecisión la libretita, realmente no podría darle esa noticia, era algo extraña, pero por sobre todo muy dolorosa.

-Sebastian se fue a Rusia por negocios y se llevó con él…-¿era bueno que lo dijera o podía esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera en un futuro o tal vez que Blaine lo viera por si mismo?

-¿Por qué no me quiere contar?-dijo molesto el pelinegro y en ese momento Paul supo que lo mejor era que él hablara.

-Sebastian se casó y tiene dos hijos, Liam y Blaine, su esposa…

-¿Esposa?-susurró boquiabierto el ojimiel y sin terminar de procesar lo que le decía el especialista.

-Sí-suspiró con fuerza y continuó-su esposa le sugirió que lo mejor sería irse del país y se les dio esta oportunidad de trasladarse por negocios a Rusia.

-¿Con quién se casó?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No creo que la conozcas-dijo seriamente el hombre.

-¡Dígame!-gritó golpeando el vidrio con su cuerpo.

-Santana López, es una reconocida actriz y viaja por el mundo buscando talentos, así que también es una buena oportunidad para ella.

-¿Santana?-susurró incrédulo, al parecer lo que había creado su mente distaba mucho de lo que era la realidad.

-¿La conocías?-dijo el médico anotando las impresiones del moreno.

-Sí, seguramente alguna vez me topé con ella en la calle-dijo mirando el suelo y sintiendo como su vida se veía fuertemente movida ¿por qué Sebastian lo había engañado diciendo que él era homosexual?

-Por cierto-murmuró el médico llamando nuevamente su atención.

-¿Sí?

-El joven Smythe dejó esta carta para ti-murmuró mostrando un sobre rojo-¿quieres leerla?

-¿Usted ya la vio?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Sí, debí hacerlo por tu seguridad.

-¿Y?

-De alguna forma es mejor que sepas la verdad y que la sepas de esta forma y no de otra.

-Bien-murmuró Blaine seriamente-démela-dijo mirando como el especialista guardaba la carta entre algunas hojas de la libreta.

-No-dijo suavemente-todo a su tiempo y aún no estás preparado para saber qué dice esta carta-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Muéstreme la carta!-gritó furioso y golpeando el vidrio repetidas veces, por lo que Paul llamó a los celadores, quienes ingresaron de inmediato y lo sedaron.

-No, hasta que estés mejor y demuestres que puedes controlarte-sentenció segundos antes de salir de la habitación, donde Blaine se iba quedando dormido y se rendía ante lo que le habían inyectado.

Sí, Sebastian Smythe había sido lo más importante en su vida, el chico que lo ayudó a salir del closet y que le demostró que hay que ser valiente para vivir, que hay que ir por lo que quieres y ser feliz a costa del resto, que lo importante en la vida es sonreír porque te nace y no porque te obligan, que el resto podía esperar cuando tus sueños están en juego, y de alguna forma le agradecía eso, aunque fueran palabras algo egoístas eran pura realidad.

Los días pasaban, como horas, minutos o incluso semanas. Todo iba lentamente en progreso, Blaine sabía que no podría ser libre a menos que se recuperara completamente, a menos que hiciera que su mundo volviera a ser el que correspondía. Tenía que dejar atrás todos los recuerdos de la gente que creyó conocer, debía mover las cosas en su cabeza, haciendo que todas esas personas y hechos desaparecieran, que se convirtieran solamente en malos pensamientos, en recuerdos de una vida pasada y no del presente.

Se sentía algo mejor, pero sabía que aún no estaba completamente recuperado, que todavía no era momento de salir del psiquiátrico, aunque cada día se acercaba un poco más a ser libre y volver a tener una vida. En la que podría decir y hacer lo que quisiera y por sobre todo realizar sus sueños, porque estando en esas instalaciones había descubierto alguno de sus gustos, cosas que creyó perdidas y pensó que no habían existido.

-¿Cree que estoy listo para esto?-murmuró el ojimiel notando como los celadores estaban a sus espaldas y el psiquiatra lo miraba desde el otro lado del vidrio.

-Sí, estás listo y si nos precipitamos con esto volveremos a lo anterior, hay que ir probando todo ¿de acuerdo?-Blaine hizo un gesto afirmativo y sintió como soltaban las amarras de su chaleco de fuerza y por fin en mucho tiempo sentía como sus brazos estaban a su disposición. Se giró a mirar a los celadores y los abrazó instintivamente, ellos iban a rehusarlo, pero Paul les hizo un gesto para que correspondieran.

Así estuvieron por unos cuantos segundos, cuando fue Blaine quien los soltó y giró a ver al psiquiatra, a Paul Karofsky, quien lo miraba como un padre a un hijo. Se observaron por unos segundos y Blaine sonrió, como hace mucho no hacía y realmente estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, a ser el Blaine Anderson que era antes de que su padre muriera y de sentirse culpable por su muerte.

-¿Cree que ahora…-intentó preguntar el pelinegro.

-Todo a su tiempo, te mantendré aquí por ahora ¿sí? Porque ya veremos cómo evoluciones y si es necesario cambiarte de lugar.

-Gracias-murmuró el ojimiel con una sonrisa y moviendo sus manos y brazos, se veían algo más delgados de lo que los recordaba, pero estaba seguro que pronto recuperarían su musculatura.

Blaine lentamente iba progresando, teniendo más confianza en Paul y los celadores, también se abría más a compartir lo que sentía y todo lo que estaba pensando y lentamente fue dejando atrás a los malos recuerdos, esos donde Sebastian lo violaba y donde existía un Kurt Hummel que lo había flechado en un momento. Ese mundo donde David Karofsky era la mejor elección para quien fuera, pero él como Blaine Anderson era una porquería de persona, sí, ahora dejaba atrás todas esas cosas.

Entendía perfectamente que se había equivocado al pensar que podría ser feliz en ese mundo de ensueño que había creado, porque sólo había sido su imaginación jugándole una muy mala broma, aunque los pequeños recuerdos que tenía cantando junto a un grupo alegre de muchachos y luego siendo novio del chico de ojos azules, eran cosas que llevaría en el alma, porque de alguna forma eran buenos recuerdos, aunque no fueran totalmente suyos, porque pertenecían a alguien más, a un chico que había vivido en Lima y estudiado en la Academia Dalton para varones, en donde existía un Club de canto y estaban los Warblers, donde Pavarotti lo había unido a su novio y eran inseparables, ese mundo se había ido, pero estaba seguro que lo que podría crear ahora era mucho mejor o al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

Habían pasado dos años desde que hubiera despertado de ese sueño que había creado como toda una vida en su cabeza, realmente añoraba que los días fueran como los vivió, pero estaba seguro que no sería así, que ahora le tocaba vivir las cosas como eran propuestas por Paul Karofsky y por todos los que día a día se encargaban de ayudarlo y analizarlo.

Aún no podía creer cómo habían pasado dos años desde que se enterara de la muerte de su padre y de cómo había ido a parar a esa habitación en donde no veía más que cuatro paredes y a los celadores junto al psiquíatra, porque jamás recibió ninguna visita, y por sobre todo se sentía bastante solo, intentando separar sus recuerdos legítimos de los que había diseñado su cabeza. Aunque ya había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde que se enterara de qué decía la carta de Sebastian Smythe, esa que Paul le mostró y luego no quiso que leyera, porque un día llegó el momento en que podía tomar decisiones y sentir libremente, pero siempre teniendo en mente no perder el control, aunque para eso lo tenían con ciertos medicamentos e inyecciones, pero aún así a veces era imposible no descontrolarse.

_Aún lo recordaba, estaba sentado en su habitación, mirando el techo y de espaldas al suelo. Se sentía más tranquilo que en mucho tiempo y solo intentaba imaginar qué podrían estar haciendo las personas que había imaginado consigo por tanto tiempo, pero a pesar de no lograr entender del todo cómo había imaginado a esas personas e insertado tan bien esos recuerdos, sonreía al sentir que de alguna forma tenía una buena vida, exceptuando el lugar donde estaba y el que sus padres estuvieran muertos._

-Blaine-lo llamó Paul, a lo que el muchacho se sentó y lo miró atentamente-tengo que mostrarte algo-susurró entregándole un sobre rojo a uno de los celadores, quien ingresó a la habitación y se lo dio al ojimiel.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurró mirando el sobre por todos lados y notando que tenía una letra muy pulcra y elegante en el reverso, la que decía su nombre-¿es la carta de Seb?-dijo alterado y abriendo el sobre-¿es de él?-dijo sacando una hoja blanca del interior, la cual leyó rápidamente y luego volvió a leer.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo el especialista mirando extrañado al moreno.

-Yo…-dijo poniéndose de pie sin apartar su mirada del papel-esto…yo-alzó la mirada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

-¿Estás bien?-murmuró mirándolo atentamente y haciendo un gesto al celador para que estuviera atento a cualquier movimiento del ojimiel.

-Esto no es real-murmuró sintiendo como perdía el aire y luego caía al suelo y se agitaba mientras comenzaba a llorar-¡Esto no es verdad!-gritó pegándose al vidrio desde el suelo-esto no puede ser cierto-dijo suavemente, en un hilo de voz, sintiéndose totalmente descontrolado.

-¿Qué dice la carta?-preguntó el especialista tranquilamente y comenzando a tomar nota en su libretita. Blaine debía estar completamente capacitado para saber esa información, aunque el psiquiatra tenía en cuenta que el moreno podría descontrolarse y que en un momento podrían retroceder todo lo avanzado, pero era un riesgo que debían correr.

-¡Se casó por amor! ¡Eso es imposible! Ningún gay que se diga tal se casa y tiene hijos con la primera puta que se le cruza en el camino-dijo de una vez y comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que leía.

-Blaine-respiró hondo el médico-eso no es tan así, lee bien la carta.

-¿Usted la leyó?-dijo sorprendido y sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-¡La leyó!-gritó furioso y poniéndose de pie-¿cómo me puede pedir que la lea? ¿Cree que soy un animalito en una caja que necesita observación? ¡Se equivoca!-gritó y giró hacia el celador, a quien le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro y luego abrió la puerta con facilidad, había quedado mal cerrada. Pero para cuando estaba fuera, había entrado el segundo celador y lo había inmovilizado de una vez con un sedante y un buen agarre por ambos brazos.

_Ese había sido uno de los peores momentos que había tenido después que le habían sacado el chaleco de fuerza, porque nunca se había sentido tan fuera de sí y con ganas de golpear y destruir todo lo que tuviera cerca. Sabía que eso estaba mal, pero tampoco esperaba que Sebastian se asumiera heterosexual y tuviera hijos llamados como él y su padre, Liam y Blaine… realmente algo bastante trágico para alguien que está en un psiquiátrico._

A pesar de ese episodio, luego se enteró que lo demás que decía la carta era que tenía un departamento en New York y junto a eso una cuenta con suficiente dinero como para no tener que trabajar nunca y mantenerse con ello, y eso incluía poder terminar sus estudios secundarios y cursar una carrera en una buena universidad.

No todo había sido tan malo. No todo realmente. Porque ahora se encontraba haciendo una terapia menos agresiva que la que tuvo a inicios, ahora debía consumir menos medicamentos y tenía más libertades para realizar en su habitación, podía leer libros e incluso escuchar cierto tipo de música cuando era necesario, aunque esa libertad se le había dado dos veces. A veces, cuando nadie lo veía, comenzaba a cantar y se emocionaba pensando en cómo sería si tuviera un público atento a su voz, realmente le gustaba la música y en su cabeza él cantaba de forma excelente, tal vez podría formar una agrupación de Warblers y hacer una gira por el mundo junto a ellos, de momento no era una mala idea.

De momento nada era mala idea, pero tenía un problema: aún estaba en el psiquiátrico. Y aunque nadie lo pensara así, él esperaba salir, esperaba tener ese pase que con ansias había trabajado día a día junto a Paul Karofsky, porque ese hombre se había esmerado en ayudarlo y hacer hasta lo imposible por mejorar sus condiciones, tanto en la calidad de su estadía como en lo que respectaba a su cabeza, porque aunque Blaine lo negara, no estaba del todo bien.

-Buenos días-dijo Paul entrando en la habitación de Blaine-¿cómo estás?-dijo sentándose en una silla y observando atentamente al pelinegro.

-Buenos días-susurró sentado en el acolchado suelo y mirando al especialista-¿ocurre algo?-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Nada en especial, sólo vengo a mi visita diaria ¿qué necesitas hoy? Tal vez un nuevo libro o…

-Quiero hablar con alguien más que no sea usted-dijo suavemente-no quiero otro psiquiatra, quiero más gente, hablar y relacionarme con…

-La semana pasada cuando hablamos, me pediste que te trajera noticias sobre Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, si no me equivoco ese nombre me diste.

-¡Sí!-dijo sorprendido y sintiendo como su pecho dolía y la emoción hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara-¿Sabe algo de él? Le dije que estudió en la secundaria William Mckinley y luego en la Academia Dalton, seguramente ahora está en…

-No existe ningún Hummel en Lima, Ohio. Todos los Hummel están en otros estados y ninguno coincide con tu chico-dijo con una mueca-lo siento-susurró suavemente.

-¡Miente!-gritó molesto y pegándose al vidrio-¡Miente!-volvió a decir y sintió como perdía el control nuevamente, como las lágrimas bajaban y la desesperación lo embargaba.

-Blaine-suspiró resignado-tienes que…

-¿Escucharlo?-dijo con incredulidad-¡He escuchado sus mentiras durante un año!-dijo furioso-y hasta ahora no tenemos ningún progreso, sacarme la camisa de fuerza fue un paso, pero nada más, porque no tengo nada ahí afuera ¡Nada!-gritó descontrolado.

-Tú querías saber algo más-murmuró el especialista mirando su libreta.

-Dos cosas quiero saber, primero ¿cuándo veré más gente? Y segundo-dijo con una ceja alzada y una mueca en los labios-¡Por qué imaginé gente que no existe!-gritó furioso y golpeando el vidrio, realmente el no tener la camisa de fuerza lo ayudaba, pero el vidrio tendría que romperlo para amenazar como correspondía al psiquiatra, porque no le daba grandes respuestas y él las necesitaba.

-A su tiempo verás más gente, Blaine, y lo otro que me preguntas es bastante sencillo de explicar ¿quieres saber realmente?-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose al vidrio.

-Realmente quiero saber por qué metí en mi cabeza a mi padre en la forma de un psiquiatra, cuando él está muerto. A David Karofky que también está muerto como el amante del chico que amo, a Sebastian como el malvado de todo eso, a Kurt como el chico que traté mal y abandoné y por último por qué había gente que nunca en la vida he visto o con la que no he hablado para nada, por ejemplo Kurt Hummel o David Karofsky, son personas que no están en mi vida ni lo han estado, también los Warblers y todos los personajes que estuvieron en mi cabeza ¿por qué la Academia Dalton? ¿Por qué creía que esa realidad valía y no me daba cuenta que mi padre realmente está muerto y yo fui el tarado que no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo o salvarlo?-cuando terminó de hablar las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Y en ese momento vio como Paul salía por un momento para llamar a los celadores, quienes ingresaron y abrieron la puerta de cristal para luego quedarse uno a cada lado del especialista.

-Te diré, Blaine-dijo con tranquilidad y desviando su vista a la libreta-David fue un chico que copó todas las páginas de diarios y seguramente alguna vez viste una foto de él y se te quedó grabado en la cabeza como un buen chico, como alguien que valía la pena, porque así lo reflejaste en tu cabeza según me decías.

-Sí, él era el chico bueno y atento de todo eso-susurró suavemente y manteniendo su vista fija en la puerta abierta ¿querían que saliera acaso? Porque no conocía más razones por las que tuvieran esa puerta abierta, o tal vez…

-Sebastian te dejó en este lugar, no era para menos que tu mente lo retratara como el malo en esa vida que creaste, como el chico que te violó y violó a la persona que amabas, porque de alguna forma lo culpas de la muerte de tu padre y todo lo malo que te ha ocurrido.

-Pero él quería lo mejor…-susurró algo apenado y sin saber qué más decir.

-Pero tu mente no lo vio así y lo puso como el chico malo.

-¿Y Kurt? ¿Y su familia? ¿Y los Warblers?-murmuró sorprendido el moreno y sin terminar de comprender.

-Todo lo demás seguramente lo asociaste con gente o cosas que conociste y no recuerdas, son parte de algunos buenos momentos y seguramente en una instancia pensaste que estudiar en la Academia Dalton sí sería algo bueno para ti.

-Entonces-murmuró suavemente-¿no sabe nada de Kurt Hummel?-dijo algo inquieto.

-Si realmente ese chico existe no es en este estado, porque investigué en todas las escuelas secundarias posibles y por todo Ohio y no encontré nada.

-¿Y el resto del país?-murmuró suavemente y caminando hasta el marco de la puerta de cristal.

-Lamento no tener el tiempo suficiente para hacer eso-susurró con una mueca en los labios y notando como Blaine miraba con atención la puerta abierta, luego daba un paso fuera de esa habitación y miraba atentamente a las tres personas que estaban del otro lado.

-Entonces-murmuró con claras dudas-¿puedo salir del psiquiátrico?-dijo con sus risos cayendo por los costados de su rostro y que caían libremente por sus hombros. Portaba una camisa blanca y pantalón de buzo del mismo color, junto a unos calcetines.

-No es tan sencillo, pero hace unos minutos me pedías hablar y ver a más gente, lo haremos-susurró suavemente-ven conmigo e iremos a tu nueva habitación y por la tarde podrás conocer a algunas personas ¿quieres?-preguntó mirando atentamente a Blaine.

-Sí-murmuró caminando y siguiendo al médico hasta la puerta, en donde los celadores se encargaron de escoltarlo hasta la salida del lugar.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser la salida de esa habitación, luego llegaron a otro cuarto donde había un escritorio y tres sillas junto a otro mueble, seguramente ese sector era de Paul y los celadores. Después de observar el sitio por unos segundos siguió al psiquiatra, quien lo esperaba en otra puerta. Ambos salieron a un pasillo y caminaron a la par, ya no estaban los celadores con ellos. Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta otro sector, el lugar estaba lleno de escaleras y de puertas, en las que seguramente había más pacientes.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Blaine luego de notar que ese sector tenía muchos colores, pero que no parecían pintados por pintores, sino que por otras manos menos expertas.

-Este es el sector donde enviamos a los pacientes que están por salir de aquí y donde ingresan los que son menos peligrosos para sí mismos, incluso tienen talleres para conocerse entre ellos, como te habrás dado cuenta las paredes fueron pintadas por estas personas.

-¿Aquí estaré?-susurró suavemente y notando que el lugar era muy amplio.

-Sí, eso hasta que puedas irte o tengas que volver-susurró lo último suavemente y notó una mueca triste en el rostro de Blaine-pero te aseguro que no será así, que podrás estar bien y conocerás a buenas personas aquí-dijo con una sonrisa y notó como el moreno asentía.

-Entonces ¿cuál es mi habitación?-dijo alegremente y Paul le señaló una puerta que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Te dejaré ahí y luego vendré para ver cómo estás, además, te llevaré a hacer algunos talleres que imparten aquí-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de talleres?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Ya verás-murmuró y se fue de ahí, dejando a Blaine en la puerta que daba a su nueva habitación.

Estuvo mirando por varios minutos el lugar, indagando en cada detalle de las cuatro paredes y notó un cuadro que mostraba una pradera, una ventana con rejas que daba a un patio y miró su cama, tan sencilla al igual que su escritorio y una silla de madera. No era como si esperara mucho más, pero eso estaba bien por el momento.

Se sintió un poco solo, pero tal vez era normal, porque estaba acostumbrado a sus cuatro paredes y que a él lo iban a ver y ya, pero ahora tenía espacio para caminar y mirar otros sitios si quería, pero siempre sin molestar a los demás, eso se lo había dejado muy claro Paul Karofsky. Realmente ese hombre se había ganado su confianza y le tenía gran estima, sinceramente era una buena persona.

-¿Blaine Anderson?-escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, al voltear se quedó helado ¿qué hacía él ahí?

-Sí, soy yo-susurró algo nervioso y sin saber mucho más.

-Hola-dijo el muchacho entrando a la habitación con una sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano-veo que eres nuevo.

-¿Nuevo?-dijo Blaine extrañado y sin estrechar la mano que le ofrecía.

-Discúlpame si te ofendo, no es mi intención-dijo con una sonrisa para calmarlo-bueno, soy realmente muy descortés, mejor me presento-dijo algo nervioso por la seriedad que mostraba el moreno.

-Serías muy amable al hacerlo-dijo esperando impaciente.

-Por supuesto-dijo de forma atenta-me llamo Wesley Montgomery, pero mis amigos, familiares y conocidos me dicen Wes.

-Es un gusto, Wes-dijo Blaine algo más tranquilo.

-Supongo que eras un paciente interno en otra área y te trasladaron hace poco aquí-dijo algo inquieto.

-Sí, de hecho hace unas horas me trajeron a esta habitación.

-Eso es bueno-dijo el chico de rasgos asiáticos-vengo a invitarte a uno de los talleres.

-¿De qué es?-preguntó curioso, porque en parte sabía quién era ese chico, pero a veces la realidad distaba mucho de lo que su mente había creado y cosas como esas lo perturbaban, por eso tampoco quería acercarse mucho a Wes, porque algo le decía que sí, se conocían, pero que no era pertinente ir más allá que eso.

-Canto y baile, vine con mi grupo de amigos algunos nos llaman los Warblers, porque parecemos pájaros por todos los sonidos que hacemos, pero nosotros sólo nos reunimos a cantar en nuestro barrio, porque de ahí nos conocemos-dijo el muchacho que portaba solo una sudadera gris junto a sus jeans azules y unas zapatillas negras-¿quieres venir con nosotros?-dijo con una sonrisa y avanzando al marco de la puerta.

-¿Habrá alguien más aparte de tus amigos?-preguntó seriamente y sin moverse de su lugar.

-Normalmente nadie se nos une, porque todos se avergüenzan de su voz o sus pasos, por eso cuando venimos nos quedamos en un pequeño patio ensañando para nuestras presentaciones, pero nunca dejamos de dar oportunidad para que se nos unan ¿quieres?-dijo algo más animado, notaba ciertamente el interés por parte de Blaine y eso era muy bueno, porque tal vez alguien estaría con ellos por ese día.

Wes miraba impaciente a Blaine, quien sólo caminó hasta la puerta y lo miró detenidamente y luego le hizo una seña para que siguiera caminando, ya que él iría también. Ante esto el joven Montgomery sonrió y caminó junto al moreno, quien simplemente miraba por los pasillos intentando reconocer algo o memorizar ciertos sectores, pero parecía que nada le seria familiar, al menos no ahora.

A los minutos llegaron a un pequeño patio donde habían otros chicos de la edad de Wes y Blaine, quienes los observaron por unos minutos y luego saludaron al ojimiel, quien solo asentía con la cabeza. Pasado un rato fue Wes quien decidió hablar.

-Chicos, este es Blaine Anderson y se nos unirá hoy.

-¡Genial! al fin alguien viene-se escuchó que alguien decía y todos rieron.

-Ya me comenzaba a sentir apartado-dijo un muchacho que estaba delante de todos.

-Me siento así todo el tiempo-murmuró Blaine, ante lo cual todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero ya no lo estás, somos bastante ruidosos y cuando nos digas podemos venir aquí, así no te aburres, a veces podríamos no venir todos, pero estarías en compañía.

-¿De verdad?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y notó como todo el grupo de chicos sonreía moviendo afirmativamente sus cabezas.

Definitivamente Blaine no se había equivocado con los Warblers que imaginó, esos chicos alegres y comprensivos que en un universo paralelo y en su mente conoció, ellos habían hecho de todo en un mundo extraño y ahora estaban ahí para él, mostrando la incondicionalidad con la que los imaginó, dándose a conocer como buenos chicos y sin emitir ningún juicio a su persona, realmente algo excelente viniendo de gente que no lo conocía.

-Lunes, miércoles y viernes esos días puede la mayoría-dijo Wes haciendo un gesto a Blaine, quien se veía extrañamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ellos no lo sabían, pero todo eso significaba mucho para él-¿te parece o quieres que…-intentó decir.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa-¿tocan algún instrumento?-preguntó a todo el grupo y varios sonrieron.

-Si nos das unos minutos te mostraremos qué sabemos hacer-dijo un chico alto, el que Blaine reconocía como Flint.

-Los espero-dijo mientras más de la mitad del grupo salía corriendo al sector de los estacionamientos. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta vieron como Blaine reía junto a sus compañeros y pudieron notar que era un muchacho que no mostraba tener ninguna anomalía, tal vez a ratos era demasiado introvertido, pero eso no era perjudicial para ellos.

-Bien, yo soy Flint-se presentó el chico alto portando una guitarra eléctrica-¿sabes qué instrumento es este?

-Guitarra eléctrica, ese de allá es un bajo, aquella una guitarra acústica y ese es un órgano-dijo Blaine con tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes tocar alguno de estos instrumentos?-preguntó Wes con una sonrisa.

-El órgano y la guitarra acústica-dijo suavemente y el segundo instrumento le fue entregado-¿Puedo…-preguntó a los chicos presentes y todos le hicieron gestos afirmativos para que comenzara a tocar la guitarra.

Realmente Blaine no tenía idea de si en esa realidad sabía tocar algún instrumento, lo único claro para él era que en algún momento él pudo tocar una guitara dentro de su cabeza, al igual que un piano, por lo que el órgano no distaría mucho de ese. Fue por eso que cuando comenzó a tocar la guitarra se dio cuenta que podría hacerlo y le resultaba mucho más fácil de lo que creía, a pesar de la dureza de las cuerdas pudo sacar una canción completa sin cantar, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo y al resto al escucharse cantar Teenage Dream, aunque sólo fuera el coro.

Cuando terminó devolvió apresuradamente la guitarra y miró a todos los chicos, los que seguían sin decir nada, por lo que no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo de ahí, porque realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había ocurrido en ese momento y no sabía si estaba preparado para saber de boca de esos muchachos si las cosas habían ido bien o había parecido un total engreído que no tenía idea de la música.

Se encerró en su nueva habitación y se dio cuenta de que lo que había hecho fue una gran huída y que probablemente nunca más volvería a ver a esos muchachos, lo cual lamentaba de sobremanera. Se lanzó sobre su cama y luego de una media hora apareció Paul, quien ingresó en silencio y se acomodó en una silla junto a la cama del moreno.

-¿Qué pasó allá afuera?

-Me invitaron a su taller, estuve un rato y me vine-dijo con toda tranquilidad y sin mirarlo.

-No-dijo extrañado el especialista-eso fue una huida, por qué te fuiste de ahí si lo estabas haciendo tan bien-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ellos…

-¿Te dijeron algo que no correspondía? ¿te insultaron o trataron mal?-preguntó totalmente interesado y tomando su libretita de anotaciones.

-No, fueron muy buenos conmigo y me ofrecieron tocar sus instrumentos, tomé una guitarra y comencé a tocarla y cuando me puse a cantar…-se quedó en silencio y vio como el doctor lo observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando cantaste?-dijo interesado en lo que pudiera decir el moreno.

-No canto bien y la guitarra la domino, pero no puedo cantar bien-dijo con pesar y cerrando los ojos-eso jamás…

-¿Cantabas antes?-preguntó el especialista, a lo que Blaine movió afirmativamente su cabeza-es posible que sea una alteración por todo el tiempo que te mantuviste sin hablar, veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarte y hablaré con estos chicos para que te ayuden ¿qué dices?

-¿Cree que querrán ayudarme?-dijo con una mueca en los labios y la desesperación pintada en sus ojos.

-Totalmente, estoy muy seguro de que estarán encantados de ayudarte-dijo sonriendo-ahora iré a hablar con ellos y ya veremos qué ocurre ¿sí?-dijo suavemente y salió de ahí.

Blaine se había quedado solo y se sentía miserable, porque la única oportunidad que había tenido de hacer amigos y estar con personas con las que congeniaba en esta realidad y en la otra, la había perdido, por haber tratado de mostrar algo que había olvidado, algo que su cuerpo había eliminado de su sistema y probablemente nunca más volvería, se sentía horrible.

Así fue como pasaron algunos días, porque el doctor Paul Karofsky volvió, pero no le informó nada sobre los Warblers, a los que vio irse desde su ventana y probablemente nunca más volverían, porque ¿quién iría a verlo precisamente a él? Nadie, y eso lo tenía más que claro.

Ese tiempo le había servido para pensar y conocer al resto de los internos, la mayoría estaba ahí por fuertes cuadros de depresión y otros tantos se mantenían porque aún no era tiempo de salir, aunque ya hubiesen superado su condición psicológica, pero Blaine se mantenía en el lugar sólo porque aún no mejoraba del todo. Realmente Paul era muy atento y comprensivo, pero no era su padre y a pesar de eso se sentía con la libertad de tratarlo como tal, porque el psiquíatra lo había ayudado en todo y era el único que había estado con él para ayudar, aunque eso fuera parte de su trabajo Blaine lo valoraba enormemente.

Según le había dicho Paul su evolución era bastante rápida y probablemente en unos tres o cuatro meses saldría de ese lugar, por lo que podría comenzar a ver qué hacer con su vida a partir de ese momento, porque debía considerar que aún le faltaba su último año en la secundaria, pero eso ya lo arreglaría, después de todo habían sido un par de meses los que se saltó y si iba a su antigua escuela seguramente le darían una solución.

-Hey-dijo el especialista entrando en su habitación-¿cómo te sientes hoy?-murmuró con una sonrisa.

-Bien ¿por qué?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Porque hay alguien que vino a verte, me costó encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hice le conté de ti y no dudo ni un momento en venir aquí-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Lo quieres ver?

-¿Quién es?-dijo extrañado y una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Kurt Hummel, el chico con el que por tanto tiempo había alucinado y que esperaba verlo y estar con él por siempre.

-Ya verás-dijo Paul sonriendo y abrió la puerta para salir por ella. Luego de unos segundos vio como se abría e ingresó alguien, pero él mantenía los ojos cerrados para no ver, porque si era Kurt no sabía lo que le diría, pero si era alguien que no quería ver ¿qué iba a hacer?

Sintió como alguien cogía su rostro en sus manos y después de unos segundos sintió unos labios besando los suyos, en ese momento abrió los ojos y palideció, eso no podía estar pasando y no importaba qué realidad fuera, él no podía estar besándolo, ya no más.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Blaine empujándolo a un lado.

-Hey-susurró el muchacho desde el suelo, lo miraba extrañado y sin entender del todo-creí que te alegraría mi visita-susurró con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Después de que me dejaste botado en este lugar pretendes que me alegre?-dijo alzando una ceja y mirándolo seriamente-no es tan sencillo Smythe, no es todo como tú quieres-dijo molesto. El castaño se puso de pie y se sentó junto a Blaine en la cama.

-¿Por qué no puede ser así?-susurró el chico intentando coger una mano del moreno.

-Porque te casaste, tienes hijos y me abandonaste ¿no es suficiente con eso?-dijo el ojimiel notablemente afectado por la situación-¿creíste que te recibiría con una sonrisa? ¿eso pensabas?-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando por el lugar.

-No, pero tampoco que me rechazaras-susurró bajando la mirada-el doctor Karofsky me llamó y dijo que pronto saldrías de aquí, que podía verte si quería y que había hecho muy mal en ausentarme de tu vida y dejarte solo una carta como despedida.

-Seb…

-Déjame terminar-dijo el castaño-no tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo el departamento en New York y el dinero de la cuenta que está a tu nombre, con eso solo tendrás que preocuparte de vivir lo mejor posible y darte todos los lujos que quieras, porque una vida juntos…

-No es posible, ya no-dijo Blaine bajando la mirada y deteniéndose.

-Lo lamento-susurró el joven Smythe y se levantó de su lugar-viaje desde Rusia hasta Estados Unidos, solo para verte y no quiero que…

-Esto me afecta, porque ya no tengo lo que antes…

-No estabas bien Blaine, no te vi bien y el intentar matarnos y suicidarte no era la mejor respuesta, lo sabes, por eso te interné, no fue un capricho, solamente fue necesario, sino las cosas irían muy mal-dijo seriamente y notó como el moreno comenzaba a temblar con la cabeza gacha, por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó, sabía que Blaine estaba llorando en silencio, esa era su forma de llorar y cada gesto que había dejado atrás durante esos cinco años habían vuelto a estar ahí ahora.

El moreno seguía llorando en el pecho del castaño, quien lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía hacer nada más por él, porque su vida estaba hecha en otro país y no la podía dejar de lado así como así, porque no era correcto y Blaine jamás se lo perdonaría, pero aún había algo que podría hacer, aunque con eso se ganara un fuerte golpe. Levantó el rostro del ojimiel y acercó sus labios, con el miedo latente al rechazo, pero sintió como las manos del joven Anderson subieron por sus hombros y se anclaron a su cuello, para unir más cómodamente sus labios, se besaron durante unos segundos, hasta que fue necesario el oxígeno y se separaron juntando sus frentes y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Sé que esto durará un par de días tal vez, pero quiero disfrutarlo y no quiero arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho-dijo Blaine de forma segura y mirando al castaño suavemente.

-Estaré aquí por un mes, podré venir todos los días a esta hora ¿está bien?-dijo sonriendo y atrayéndome un poco más el cuerpo del moreno al suyo.

-¿Tú no eras heterosexual ahora?-dijo alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Homo, hetero, bisexual lo que sea me acomoda-dijo con una sonrisa y ahí fue Blaine quien rió.

-No cambias, Smythe-dijo volviendo a acercar sus labios.

-Si cambiara no estaríamos así-dijo volviendo a tener contacto con los labios del moreno y disfrutando ese momento. Pero esta vez fue Blaine quien se separó y suspiró ahogadamente.

-Tengo un problema-dijo después de algunos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo preocupado y separándose levemente.

-No puedo cantar.

-¿Qué?-dijo alzando una ceja y sin comprender lo que le decía el ojimiel.

-No puedo cantar, el otro día con unos chicos intenté cantar y fui un desastre, salían solo pequeños gritos de mi boca y…

-Te ayudaré-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que…

-Perdón, hablas con Sebastian Smythe, el chico que cantaba poco porque era opacado por Blaine Anderson, el que cantaba todas las canciones de Katy Perry-dijo sonriendo y notando como los ojos del moreno brillaban ante esa confesión.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-susurró suavemente.

-Haremos algo-dijo sonriendo-vendré todos los días durante este mes y te ayudaré a mejorar tu voz, según me dijo Paul vienen unos chicos que creo son los Warblers, y ellos también se han ofrecido a ayudarte ¿qué dices?

-¿Por qué tuviste que abandonarme?-murmuró con tristeza-por qué te fuiste-susurró bajando la mirada y sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte de Sebastian.

-Blaine…-suspiró algo cansado-no tengo razones validas y tampoco suficientes, solo tengo mis disculpas, nada más-dijo suavemente y notando como esa respuesta había tranquilizado de cierto modo al moreno.

-No te culpo-susurró suavemente-sólo dame tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa y se separó completamente-¿qué harás ahora?

-Te invitaría un café, pero me dijeron que no te puedo sacar de esta guardería-dijo de forma coqueta y dulce.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos comenzar con tus lecciones de canto si no te molesta-propuso acercándose al escritorio y sentándose sobre él.

Blaine simplemente observo a Sebastian, por un segundo le pareció volver casi siete años en el tiempo, la época en que ambos se la pasaban en su cuarto, ya fuera tocando guitarra, conversando, cantando o haciendo el amor. Realmente había sido una época hermosa, pero todo eso había sido olvidado, las cosas se habían salido de control en el último año de escuela y nada era como antes, aunque tampoco lo extrañaba demasiado, porque sabía que las cosas habían ido muy mal, por ello ahora más que nunca le servía que el joven Smythe estuviera ahí con él y para él, realmente era algo que valoraba fuertemente.

Ese día habían intentado cantar, pero habían notado que la voz de Blaine estaba algo gastada y necesitaban ir de a poco, por eso Sebastian se había ido temprano, pero al otro día volvería a la misma hora acordada. La rutina del moreno comenzó a ser esa durante tres meses, en los que Sebastian iba y venía en un determinado horario y no faltaron los momentos entre ellos, minutos en los que besarse era una necesidad, pero que lo evitaban a toda costa porque no era lo mejor ni más pertinente, era por ello que en esos momentos el castaño comprendía que debía irse de ahí y dejar por ese día al ojimiel.

Fue así como Blaine se dio cuenta que no podría tener un futuro con Sebastian, que esos momentos los tendría que atesorar como únicos, pero que su oportunidad de estar juntos se había escapado junto a esos cinco años, ya no había un nosotros, ya no había nada entre ellos, por mucho que él lo quisiera Sebastian tenía una familia y dos hijos, no podía hacer que los dejara por él, no tenía corazón para hacer eso, por ello siempre que podía despedía a su ex amante lo más temprano posible. Además, sus progresos eran bastante notorios y pronto estaría cantando junto a esos chicos que había conocido hace un tiempo, a los que se negaba a ver hasta tener una voz adecuada, algo que no lo avergonzara como hizo aquel día que los conoció.

Aunque le habían dado la oportunidad de ensayar con ellos y de ayudarle, él lo había rechazado. Blaine se sentía demasiada carga como para ser un estorbo con esos chicos, por ello él había decidido no aceptar su ayuda y apoyarse sólo en Sebastian, sí, aunque sonara extraño se iba a apoyar en la misma persona que lo había internado en ese lugar, aunque ahora entendía que todo había sido por su propio bien.

Cada día iba mejorando y las crisis que lo habían asechado antes se marchaban, ya nada era tan escalofriante ni cruel como él lo creía. Sebastian era bueno con él y con todos los que pertenecían su círculo íntimo, sí, eso incluía a Santana y sus hijos. Aunque el castaño le reconocía que extrañaba a sus niños, pero no a su esposa. Le sería muy difícil extrañarla a ella luego de que las cosas no habían sido muy buenas en el último tiempo. Pero eso era algo de lo que el joven Smythe hablaba a veces.

Fue así como pasaron seis meses, en los que Blaine superó todas sus barreras y en cierto modo la presencia de Sebastian fue lo que lo ayudó a salir de ahí. Porque sin saber cómo un día tenía su pequeña maleta a un lado de su cama y se vio mirando el pequeño cuarto que estaba lleno de fotografías y pequeños regalos de otros internos, habían pasado seis meses increíbles y estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría todo lo que había ocurrido ahí.

-Hoy es el gran día-dijo Paul ingresando a la habitación de Blaine, quien estaba vestido y miraba las fotografías en su pared y sobre el escritorio-hoy te marchas de aquí y espero no verte más, a menos que sea para beber un café o algo.

-Espero que así sea, Paul-dijo sonriendo y se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo, porque había sido todo para él, un padre y un amigo, la persona que lo ayudó a vivir, sobrevivir y salir de ahí. Gracias a él tenía un futuro que pintaba bien, algo que podría ser bueno.

-Lamento no haber…

-Descuide, no le reprocho ni pido nada, solo cuídese y prométame que se dará unas vacaciones, un tiempo para usted-dijo con una sonrisa y sujetando al hombre por los hombros.

-Lo haré chico, prometo que lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazar al joven que tenía delante de él. Porque ese chico pasó de querer suicidarse a estar bien, tan elegante como alguna vez había sido y también era un pequeño gorrión, porque ahora cantaba, a veces junto a los Warblers y otras se presentaba solo, pero lo hacía bien y con la confianza que debía, realmente le esperaba un buen futuro a Blaine Anderson.

-¿Estás listo?-escuchó que le hablaba alguien más.

-Siempre-dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y cogiendo su maleta, se la entregó a Sebastian que estaba en el marco de la puerta, le dio un último abrazo a Paul Karofsky y salió por la pequeña puerta.

Caminaron tranquilamente por un pasillo y bajaron unas escaleras, luego salieron al patio y por último llegaron hasta el auto de Sebastian Smythe, se encontraba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del lugar. Iban en silencio y antes de que el castaño pudiera abrir la puerta del auto sintió como era abrazado fuertemente y Blaine lloraba sobre su pecho, sentía el estremecimiento del moreno y se le apretaba el corazón, sentía que el pequeño Blaine estaba de vuelta y ahora más que nunca necesitaba compañía, algo que él no podría brindarle, porque al día siguiente se iría de ahí.

-Hey-susurró el joven Smythe con una sonrisa y elevando el rostro del ojimiel-estarás bien-susurró besándolo suavemente en los labios y siendo correspondido-estaremos bien y tendrás una buena vida en New York ¿qué dices?-murmuró con una sonrisa y notó que Blaine asentía y volvía a abrazarlo.

-Gracias por todo, pero no quiero…

-No perderemos el contacto, lo prometo, te llamaré cada vez que pueda y nos podremos comunicar por correo electrónico ¿quieres?-sólo obtuvo un gesto afirmativo por parte del moreno.

Ambos muchachos subieron al auto en absoluto silencio, una vez dentro del vehículo comenzó a sonar la radio y partieron rumbo a New York, dejando atrás Ohio, ahora las cosas cambiarían para Blaine y todo sería distinto. Porque llegaría a su departamento y no tendría que trabajar, aunque él ya tenía planes para seguir con su vida en esa gran ciudad y tal vez le iría bien, no sabía aún, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Adriana11: **aquí verás cómo Blaine se desenvuelve en New York y qué pasará con él, espero te guste gracias por leer y comentar!

**LadyCapuleto: **Kurt... amo a Kurt! pero con este capítulo amé más a Sebastian, pero veamos si lo que sigue cumple con tus espectativas =) gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo! =)

**Faberry-Dianna: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me agrada saber que de alguna forma ves reflejada tu experiencia en este fic, en ningún caso había sido esa la finalidad, pero si di con ello... realmente me siento muy bien de que te sirva de algún modo. Lo bueno siempre termina y aquí te vas a enterar de si Kurt existe y de cuál es la sanidad mental de Blaine =) gracias por leer!

**Mariela: **el enredo llegó hasta aquí, espero te guste lo que sigue! saludos y gracias por leer! =)

**Dani DC: **Aquí está el final y se aclaran todas las dudas... del capítulo anterior, pero la principal ¿dónde está Kurt? Gracias por leer!

**Mitsuki-neko-uchiha: **Sebastian se llevó mi corazón con este último capítulo, espero lo ames tanto como yo amé escribiendo de él. El felices por siempre no existe, pero puede intentar estar feliz de aquí en adelante... ya verás cómo es todo ahora, gracias por leer!

**DarrenCEsp: **Gracias por tus palabras! Acá te quedará aclarado lo de Kurt, qué pasó realmente con él y si existe o no... Blaine y Sebastian tienen una extraña relación, pero ambos son adorables, así que de ellos no hay nada que se pueda decir. Yo adoré a Paul también, espero te guste lo que sigue! gracias por leer y comentar, suerte en todo!

**Paris-loquita: **Blaine es fuerte y seguirá pasando cosas en este capítulo... Sebastian es Sebastian no hay mucho que hacer con él, pero es así por naturaleza =) Me encantaría escribir de forma profesional, pero ya se me dará la oportunidad, así que simplemente espero conseguirlo. Historia Klaine que se respete termina Klaine forever... me gustó tu frase, veamos que tan cerca de eso o lejos estoy con este final. Kurt... bueno, ahora verás si existe o no... jajaja Blaine conquista con su pelo tal cual xD así que no hay problemas con eso, espero poder actualizar los otros fics, gracias por leer y comentar! =)

**Youknowmycoffeorder:** Lo que ha pasado en este fic es bastante fuerte y ha dado muchos giros, y ahora sabrás que tan real fue o es Kurt y cómo llevará todo Blaine. Gracias por leer y comentar! suerte en todo =)

**Team Warbler: **Jamás los olvido chicos! y sí, esta historia es completamente suya, así como los es Luz en las Sombras de Yuna, espero que les guste este final, ya que este fic no comenzó muy bien para Blaine y ahora... bueno, este es el final, gracias por leer y comentar! un abrazo a cada uno y gracias por la confianza en ese nuevo fic! besos! se cuidan mucho!

**Candy Criss: **Kurt... Kurt es... me encantaría gritar lo que realmente pasó, pero es mejor que leas, porque acá sabrán qué pasó con Kurt y todo lo que ha vivido Blaine en New York, también tenemos a Sebastian, personaje que amé más que nunca en este último capítulo. Espero te guste lo que sigue amiga! cuídate mucho y suerte en todo! =)

Hemos llegado al final de este fic, realmente me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que les haya gustado leerlo. Todo partió como la gráfica de un suceso real y al final llegamos a esto. Aquí resolverán todas las dudas que tienen, porque realmente son muchas, pero una principal ¿dónde está Kurt? ¿Blaine creó a Kurt? Ahora sabrán que es de eso. Espero que les guste, porque yo disfruté mucho escribiendo este último capítulo. Agradezco enormemente a mi beta **julieloveskurt**, quien se ha hecho el tiempo para escuchar mis locuras y revisar los capítulos que le envió! =)

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMMON**

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, seguramente tendría unos 25 años, estaría en una carrera como cantante, actor o incluso diseñador de modas o de ambientes. Debía llevar el pelo de color castaño y corto como lo recordaba, además sus ojos tenían que seguir siendo condenadamente azules, tan hermosos como lo recordaba y la piel de porcelana tan blanca como la nieve, tan delicada como una rosa. Sí, esa descripción le había entregado al detective privado que Sebastian le recomendó el día que lo llevó a New York, porque sabía bien que Blaine no se detendría en su búsqueda, y si contrataba a un detective tendría por seguro que lo encontraba y no perdería tiempo ni su sanidad mental por encontrar al muchacho de sus sueños.

Eso fue lo que pensó durante las dos primeras semanas, en las que salía todos los días y hacía sus propias averiguaciones en diversos teatros, discográficas, tiendas de moda y diseño, pero parecía que el muchacho que él quería conocer, el chico de sus sueños no existía, porque luego de más de un mes en el que buscó él y el detective de forma paralela: no habían resultados. Ese tal Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, hijo de Burt Hummel, criado y nacido en Lima, Ohio no existía. Al parecer ese chico él lo había creado.

¿Y si realmente había sido un buen diseño de su mente? Porque después de todo tenía un cabello, porte y delgadez igual a la de Sebastian, sus ojos azules eran como los de su madre, su piel era como lo que más le gustaba a él, la nieve y por si fuera poco la lengua afilada y el humor de infierno que parecía tener calzaba con los peores minutos de el joven Smythe ¿acaso había retratado las mejores partes y lo que más disfrutaba de su ex novio en un amante imaginario? ¿Realmente había hecho eso?

Si se ponía a analizar, todo lo anterior era lo más razonable a por qué no había encontrado a Kurt Hummel, ni él ni el detective que había costado bastante caro y jamás tuvo un resultado positivo, ni de nadie que se le pareciera o de alguien que hubiese visto a ese muchacho. A menos que le estuviera mintiendo, y eso era muy poco probable porque el dinero que él pagó nadie más lo pondría, pero ¿por qué el detective podría estar mintiendo? No, debía detener su cabeza y razonar mejor las cosas, estaba dando vueltas y realmente nada tenía sentido en ese momento, tenía que ser más frío y volver a tomar las pastillas que Paul le había recetado, esas que eran para la ansiedad y había dejado de tomar hace unas semanas, de hecho desde que llegó a New York y decidió buscar por sus propias formas a Kurt.

Fue por eso que en vez de ir por el café, que necesitaba desde el día anterior, se marchó a su departamento donde ingresó y pasó por encima de una carta que seguramente alguien había tirado por debajo de la puerta, la cogió y luego se fue a su habitación y tomó las pastillas. Respiró hondo e intentó sentirse más tranquilo, fue hasta la cocina y sacó un cartón de jugo del refrigerador y como era su costumbre bebió directamente de él.

-Esa pésima costumbre que jamás te pudiste quitar-escuchó a alguien a sus espaldas y soltó el cartón de jugo y el contenido de naranja se desparramó por el suelo-¿ahora ocupas de vaso el piso?-dijo con gracia y notando la sorpresa por parte del moreno-¿ya no saludas, hijo?-dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose.

-No eres real, no lo eres-susurró cerrando los ojos-no eres real, no eres real, sal de aquí-dijo caminando y pasando por al lado del chico.

-¡Soy real! ¡Sabes qué sí!-le gritó y lo siguió.

-No eres real, no eres real-susurró Blaine encerrándose en su habitación y cogiendo su teléfono celular, marcó un número y esperó nervioso mientras seguía escuchando la voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

-_¿Blaine?_-escuchó como la voz de Paul Karofsky salía del aparato.

-Ayuda-susurró al borde del colapso, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por sus ojos y su voz se sentía estrangulada-ayúdame, él está aquí y…

-_¿Quién?_-preguntó intentando calmar al moreno.

-Papá-susurró y estalló en llanto, se pegó al teléfono y abrazó sus piernas mientras seguía sentado en el suelo, quería un refugio, quería que alguien lo abrazara y dijera que estaría bien, que esa persona que insistía detrás de la puerta desaparecería de inmediato, que ya no hablaría ni gritaría su nombre.

-_¿Hace cuánto que lo ves?_-dijo seriamente Paul, mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora.

-Recién, me tomé las pastillas y cuando bebía algo de jugo en la cocina apareció-susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y notando como trataban de abrir la puerta y seguían gritando su nombre.

-_¿Habías dejado de tomar las pastillas?_-preguntó seriamente y un silencio se produjo del otro lado de la línea-_Blaine ¿en algún momento dejaste de tomar las pastillas que te di?_-dijo seriamente y escuchando la respiración agitada del ojimiel.

-Cuando llegué a New York dejé de tomarlas y comencé a buscar a Kurt, contraté un detective para que me ayudara a encontrarlo mientras yo lo buscaba por mis propios medios, y hoy cuando me di cuenta que Kurt es un invento de mi imaginación, donde reúne cada parte que me gusta de Sebastian y otras características no muy positivas de él, y luego de eso comencé a pensar en que el detective me había engañado y que nunca me entregó todo lo que sabía, ahí me di cuenta que debía tomar las pastillas porque…

-_Blaine tienes un cuadro de paranoia_-dijo Paul seriamente-_estás así porque te encuentras solo, necesitas entrar en contacto con gente y además dejaste el tratamiento de forma abrupta y cuando intentaste retomarlo tu cerebro se había desacostumbrado a los medicamentos y al tomarlos hicieron el efecto contrario, pero eso pasará en un par de horas, cuando tu cerebro vuelva a asimilar la medicación._

-¿Qué hago?-dijo con la voz rota y levantándose del suelo para recostarse en la cama.

-_Abre la puerta y habla con él, dile todo lo que crees que no le dijiste antes de que muriera._

-Pero si no es real-dijo con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro y con el miedo calcado en su cuerpo.

-_Para tu mente es muy real, para tu cabeza detrás de esa puerta está Liam Anderson golpeando y pidiendo hablar con su hijo._

-¿Por qué?

-_Porque tu cerebro necesita respuestas, quiere solucionar tu asunto pendiente, lo que te llevó al psiquiátrico y que debes arreglar ahora, cuando las cosas ya deberían estar solucionadas._

-¿Cómo hago esto?-susurró sentándose en el filo de la cama y notando como la manilla dejaba de moverse y los golpes cesaban, también dejó de escuchar la voz de su padre.

-_Me quedaré en el teléfono, escucharé todo, ponme en el altavoz y estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo, tienes que calmarte y razonar todo, tu padre está ahí para ayudarte y no puede hacerte daño, de ninguna forma, así que no estará armado ni tratará de golpearte, solamente es una creación de tu cabeza, esa parte de ti que aún quiere respuestas a qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses ido ese día a casa de Sebastian, que hubiera pasado si lo último que hablaste con tu padre no hubieran sido gritos de una pelea._

Blaine se puso de pie y dejó el teléfono sobre la cama, entendía lo que le pedía Paul, comprendía totalmente todo lo que el psiquíatra pedía, por lo que lo haría y saldría de eso como tenía que ser, tenía dudas y mucho miedo, pero era algo que tenía que enfrentar, porque por alguna razón su cerebro lo volvía a llevar ante su padre, aunque el hecho de dejar de tomar sus medicamentos tenía mucho que ver con eso, pero era hora de enfrentar su error.

-_No olvides que hablas con tu cerebro, ese en ningún caso es tu padre-aseguró el especialista desde el teléfono._

Blaine caminó hasta la puerta y se mantuvo delante de ella por algunos segundos, intentó no pensar y respirar hondo, luego de tranquilizarse lo más que pudo abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó al hombre que estaba detrás de ella, vio a su padre con el mismo traje de ese día, con esa corbata roja que siempre usaba, ropa de color negro y todo el gel que llevaba en el cabello, con ése porte y mirada seria que solamente él sabía mostrar.

Lo miró por unos segundos y luego lo dejó pasar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y sin saber cómo se encontraba en su antigua casa, en las cuatro paredes que lo albergaron durante toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Ahí estaban sus cuadros de Katy Perry y algunos discos tirados por todos lados, volvía a ver el desorden de ese entonces bajo el reguardo de esas paredes que tanto sabían de él y su familia. Miro a la ventana y ahí estaban las cortinas de color rojo que él insistió tanto en poner en su habitación, esas telas que su padre se había reusado porque parecían demasiado femeninas, pero que a él le gustaban.

-¿Cambiarás algún día esas cortinas?-dijo el hombre que se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Nunca-susurró suavemente-¿debería?-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a su progenitor, quien parecía más serio de lo habitual.

-Sí, eres un hombre no una nena-dijo fríamente.

-No sé qué problema tienes con que sea gay, creí que lo habíamos superado-dijo enfrentándose a él y perdiendo todo el miedo que había sentido en algún momento.

-Lo que hagas con tu culo me tiene sin cuidado, mientras no lo hagas en mi cama está todo bien y por cierto fuiste un irresponsable al irte-dijo seriamente y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Irresponsable?-dijo extrañado y dejando de entender lo que tenía que ver eso en la conversación.

-¡Te fuiste en medio de una pelea y por si fuera poco provocaste el incendio!-le gritó molesto.

-¡Yo no provoqué ese incendio! ¡Yo no podría haber hecho nada!-gritó sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban nuevamente y su cuerpo temblaba aún más.

-El incendio inició en tu habitación-dijo mostrándole como el lugar donde estaban se comenzaba a quemar-dejaste todo listo y calculaste cómo matarme, eso hiciste ¿por qué Blaine?-dijo seriamente.

-¡Yo no traté de matarte! ¡Yo no preparé nada! ¡Todo fue un accidente!-gritaba intentando salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

-No, tú tuviste la culpa, todo esto fue culpa tuya y ahora morirás como debió ser ese día, porque yo y mis canes debimos salvarnos, yo y mis amados galgos deberíamos estar vivos y tú tendrías que estar bajo tierra, bajo los escombros de esta casa.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba desesperado Blaine y cuando notó que no podía abrir la puerta se acercó a la ventana y desde ella pudo ver el jardín de su padre, había vuelto a la casa y realmente se encontraba en medio de ese incendio, abrió el vidrio todo lo que pudo e intentó salir por ahí.

-¡Blaine!-escuchó como alguien gritaba detrás de él.

-¡No podrás dejarme aquí!-gritó intentando salir por la pequeña ventana-¡No moriré en medio de la llamas!-gritó poco antes de sacar una pierna por la venta y sintió como la puerta era golpeada fuertemente y se abría, rompiéndose la chapa en el intertanto, luego se dio cuenta de que alguien lo sujetaba y lo devolvía a la habitación.

-Blaine-escuchó cómo le decía la persona que lo acogía en sus brazos.

-¡Moriremos, hay que salir de aquí!-gritó Blaine desesperado entre sus brazos e intentando soltarse del agarre.

-¡No!-gritó quien lo sujetaba.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Papá ya salió de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir yo también!-gritó desesperado.

-¡Blaine estás en New York! ¡Blaine ya han pasado 7 años desde el accidente y soy Sebastian Smythe tu ex novio!-le gritó de una vez el castaño y en ese minuto el ojimiel se quedó paralizado y sin mayor movimiento, lo miró y se dio el tiempo de pasear su vista por el cuarto donde estaba, no podía creer que todo eso no había sido real, no entendía cómo había llegado hasta la casa de su padre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió como un fuerte temblor lo embargaba, como todo lo estaba superando, como las cosas eran más difíciles a cada instante, miró a Sebastian por un segundo y luego se abrazó a él, llorando en su pecho y sintiéndose totalmente miserable, el joven Smythe lo sujetó y lo llevó hasta la cama, luego cogió el teléfono que había quedado tirado.

-Paul estoy aquí y está todo bien.

-_Por favor quédate con él hasta…_

-No lo dejaré solo, lo prometo, estaré con él-dijo suavemente y colgó la llamada, sintió como Blaine se aferraba más a él y lo sujetó fuertemente para ambos recostarse en la cama y para que el moreno se permitiera llorar y desahogarse de todo lo que lo estaba deprimiendo y superando en ese minuto, porque Blaine Anderson no estaba bien y esa era una de muchas crisis que tendría que pasar, de la que se tendría que sobreponer e intentar pasar lo mejor posible.

Estuvieron en la misma posición por más de una hora, en la que el moreno lloró y lloró hasta dormirse, pero luego fue Sebastian quien cayó rendido, porque el día anterior había llegado a New York para visitar a Blaine, pero sabía que lo mejor era darle su espacio y tal vez en un tiempo más podría verlo, pero la llamada de Paul Karofsky lo había hecho correr por New York hasta el departamento que le había dado a Blaine, porque estaba en medio de una crisis, estaba a punto de cometer una locura y no tenía a nadie que lo cuidara, por lo que le había informado el psiquiatra, Blaine no había tomado sus medicamentos y estaba pasando una crisis en la que veía a su padre y probablemente rememoraría el día del incendio, creando otros espacios y situaciones, pero que necesitaba a alguien ahí, porque podría cometer una locura y Paul estaba en lo correcto, porque el moreno había estado a punto de lanzarse del piso 18 de su edificio, había estado a punto de suicidarse por una paranoia que había sido mucho más fuerte que él.

Casi había perdido a Blaine, estuvo a punto de perderlo porque él decidió no ir el mismo día que llegó, pero no podía culparse, porque él lo había salvado gracias a Paul, pero su visita a New York no era por Blaine del todo, era para alejarse de Rusia y su esposa, quien había decidido divorciarse y durante sus múltiples viajes se había metido con cuanto tipo había encontrado, pero ahora lo quería presionar para que le diera dinero a cambio de ver a sus hijos, y él solo necesitaba tiempo, pero le daría todo a cambio de estar con sus niños, quienes le daban las ganas y fuerza para vivir, lo que le hacía pensar que Blaine necesitaba algo por lo que vivir, que no podía estar sin un trabajo o alguien a su lado, que no podía estar totalmente solo en una ciudad tan grande como New York.

Tal vez habían pasado diez minutos o media hora, no tenía idea, pero lo que estaba claro era que ya era de noche, por lo que probablemente habían pasado unas dos horas más o menos, pero no importaba eso, el punto era que Blaine estaba abrazado a él y susurraba Kurt a cada instante, lo llamaba en sueños y si eso no era estar enamorado ya no sabía qué sería. Por ello, se movió un poco para dejar a Blaine a un lado y salirse de la cama, se fue en silencio a la cocina y una vez ahí limpió el desastre que el moreno había dejado con el jugo y luego preparó algo de comida, a ver si eso calmaba un poco al ojimiel y después tal vez podrían ver una película o algo.

En una hora más o menos tuvo todo listo para cenar y cuando fue a ver a su ex novio, no lo encontró. Al parecer se había ido a otra parte, comenzó a buscar en todo el departamento y lo encontró sentado a los pies del piano de cola que él había mandado a poner en el salón de música. Lo miró por unos segundos y se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba confundido y realmente no sabía qué hacer o si debía hacer algo de verdad, fue por eso que se le acercó suavemente.

-Hey-susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro-¿quieres comer?-preguntó suavemente y chocando su nariz con la del moreno en un gesto cariñoso.

-No-murmuró suavemente y miró a Sebastian por unos segundos-¿tu quieres?

-No realmente-dijo con una sonrisa y apoyó su frente contra la del moreno.

-¿Podemos dormir juntos?-dijo de forma suave y cerrando los ojos.

-Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Si te pido sexo…?-dijo sorprendido.

-No me voy a aprovechar de ti, Blaine-dijo con suavidad-además, no soportaría escuchar como llamas a Kurt mientras follamos-dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó de su lugar-ven, vamos a dormir si eso quieres-le tendió una mano y sintió la fría piel de su amigo, realmente las cosas iban mal con Blaine, pero él estaba ahí para ayudarlo, aunque no sabía cómo.

Ambos entraron en la cama, ambos llevaban solamente ropa interior y se abrazaron una vez estuvieron debajo de las frazadas. Se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que fue Blaine quien se atrevió a alzar el rostro y unir sus labios con los de Sebastian, quien no respondió ni se movió mayormente, solamente lo observó con seriedad.

-Esto no está bien, si quieres puedo usar la habitación de invitados, no tengo problema-susurró el castaño suavemente y notó como Blaine negaba ante la propuesta.

-Por favor-susurró volviendo a besar los labios de su ex y sintió como era correspondido con suavidad, se dio cuenta de que el castaño temblaba bajo su cuerpo y se reprendió mentalmente, porque ninguno de los dos estaba bien como para comenzar algo así-lo siento-dijo al separarse.

-No te disculpes, sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos evitar que esto pase si estamos en la misma cama, pero si quieres puedo irme a la otra habitación como ya te dije.

-No, quédate-murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza y acostumbrándose al silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Estuvieron así por más de media hora hasta que se quedaron dormidos, no habían hablado nada y la compañía del otro era más que suficiente para continuar con sus vidas. Porque ambos tenían todo un desastre, ninguno llevaba algo en orden, pero el que se sentía peor seguía siendo Blaine, porque la crisis que había tenido esa tarde había sido peor de lo que había pensado, por lo que decidió que no volvería a dejar su medicamento, eso hasta que Paul se lo dijera.

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido y las cosas debían marchar mejor en la vida de ambos jóvenes, esa era al menos la idea que tenían, pero nunca las cosas van como uno quiere, y fue por eso que durante los días que siguieron el joven Smythe debió soportar la visita de su ex esposa junto a sus dos pequeños, además de un espectáculo que armó en el departamento de Blaine al verlo casi desnudo.

Le había gritado delante de sus hijos que si no tenía vergüenza de acostarse con el primer puto que encontraba en la calle, que debía tener decencia por sus hijos y que no debía dar esos malos ejemplos. Sebastian le había respondido a Santana de forma simple y clara: Blaine es mi ex novio y tu eres un mal ejemplo para nuestros hijos, no yo. Luego de eso la mujer se había marchado y no puso demasiadas restricciones cuando Sebastian quiso ver a los pequeños, cosa bastante extraña en ella, tal vez las cosas podrían comenzar a ir mejor.

Fue en una de esas tantas mañanas en las que no hacían nada que Blaine quiso ir por un café a una de las cafeterías del centro de la ciudad, era un local que había abierto hace unas tres semanas y que no muchos visitaban, pero tenía un buen café, algo que ambos podrían disfrutar mientras conversaban de lo que harían de ahora en adelante, lo que no era mucho, pero sí suficiente para continuar el día a día, porque se hacían compañía y eso era lo que más los mantenía unidos y sin crisis como la vivida hace un tiempo atrás, algo que estaba casi complemente olvidado.

-Nunca había venido aquí-dijo Sebastian mirando el local que era pequeño y acogedor, tenía todo un sector para que los clientes se sentaran sin problemas y disfrutaran del café y pastelillos que se ofrecían en el lugar.

-Yo vine hace un tiempo, es un lindo sitio-dijo suavemente-¿vas por el café?

-Es la orden de siempre ¿cierto?-dijo Sebastian alzando una ceja con seriedad.

-Como siempre, querido-dijo sonriente el moreno.

El castaño fue a buscar ambos pedidos y no tardó más de diez minutos en regresar, el lugar no estaba muy lleno y tampoco era como si el día invitara a tomar café, porque hacía calor y lo mejor sería un refresco en vez de un café caliente en un sitio tan cerrado como aquella cafetería, pero ellos habían preferido eso antes que otra cosa.

-Supongo que buscarás un trabajo-dijo el castaño seriamente y sorbiendo de su vaso.

-Es la idea, pero no sé en qué-dijo el moreno subiendo y bajando los hombros.

-Podrías cantar en cafeterías como esta, porque siempre es bueno tener música, y si alguien te descubres podrías ser un gran cantante y nos iríamos de gira.

-¿Serías mi representante?-dijo extrañado y comenzando a pensar en la idea.

-Por supuesto, qué clase de ex novio es uno que no se involucra en los planes de su ex novio-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como Blaine sonreía abiertamente.

Solo ese gesto bastó para que Sebastian sintiera que las cosas podrían mejorar, porque hace mucho Blaine no sonreía ni veía tan relajado como en ese momento, tal vez la vida le sonreiría al moreno y todo sería como debía, Blaine feliz y el resto del mundo en sus cosas, porque después de todo el joven Anderson se merecía la felicidad después de estar tanto tiempo sumido en la depresión, miseria e internado en un psiquiátrico.

-Entonces ¿es un trato?-susurró Blaine suavemente y moviendo de forma coqueta su cabeza hacia un lado.

-Totalmente, pero el coqueteo me gustó, si quieres puedes hacerlo más seguido y yo podría entrar más en tus pantalones si no te molesta.

-No cambias, Smythe-dijo sonriendo y sorbiendo más de su café. Ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro y manteniendo un ambiente agradable, pero cuando terminaron su café se miraron y sonrieron, algo habían planeado en esos minutos y al parecer estaban de acuerdo.

-Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta la idea de ti en una cama y yo encima?-dijo coquetamente y carraspeando algo avergonzado por hacer tal proposición.

-Me parece…-iba a decir, pero se congeló en su asiento y no pudo apartar la vista de un punto detrás de su ex novio, se quedó ahí y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Blaine-murmuró el castaño sujetando una de sus manos por sobre la mesa-¡Blaine!-dijo más alto y solo logró que el moreno sujetara con fuerza su mano y luego mirara al suelo-Hey, dime qué ocurre.

-Es Kurt-dijo suavemente y presionando más fuerte la mano de Sebastian.

-Espera…-dijo el castaño sin creerlo-¿ese es el famoso Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?-dijo mirando al chico que estaba justo detrás de él-¿ese es el que estaba en tus sueños?

-Es él, es él-repetía suavemente Blaine y no podía moverse de su lugar.

-Si quieres le pido su número o algo-dijo de forma tranquila e intentando que Blaine volviera en sí y dejara de estar tan nervioso y con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-No-susurró suavemente y sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago, porque en ese preciso momento el castaño caminaba a la salida y debía pasar junto a su mesa y fue en ese momento en que vio como Kurt Hummel volteaba a mirarlo y se quedaba ahí por unos segundos, mirándolo y analizándolo a él y Sebastian.

-¿Blaine Anderson?-dijo el ojiazul a un lado del moreno, quien solo pudo mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Y yo soy Sebastian Smythe-dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa y notando como Kurt lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sigues de novio con el suricato?-dijo despectivo el castaño.

-¿Nos conoces?-dijo Sebastian seriamente y notando como Blaine salía de su estado de shock.

-¡Claro! –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, nos conocimos hace unos siete años, en un centro comercial en Westerville, Ohio.

-El chaleco-susurró Blaine conectando su mirada con Kurt y notando como este le sonreía de forma coqueta y segura.

-¿Suricato con mala memoria?-murmuró el ojiazul con una sonrisa-bueno, te refrescaré un poco la mente.

_Yo estaba terminando la secundaria y ese día tenía que comprar ropa nueva para el viaje que haríamos con mi grupo de coro, pero no encontré nada en Lima, por lo que viaje hasta Westerville donde encontré muchos atuendos que me gustaban, pero ocurrió que un chaleco llamó mi atención, algo que jamás había visto._

-Esto es perfecto para…

-¡Es mío!-dijo Kurt cogiendo la prenda de color rojo que el joven Smythe había estado a punto de coger del mesón.

-¡Hey! Yo lo voy a comprar-dijo seriamente Sebastian.

-No, es mío-dijo fríamente Kurt y sin soltar la prenda.

-Entrégala-dijo molesto el castaño y se lanzó sobre el ojiazul, quien empezó a correr por la tienda buscando una caja vacía donde pagar la prenda para largarse.

-¡Ven para acá chico pasado de moda!-le gritaba Sebastian sin lograr alcanzarlo.

-Esto es…-iba a decir, pero chocó con alguien y se fue al suelo, en ese momento sintió como le arrebataban la prenda de las manos y vio a Sebastian huir con lo que creyó era perfecto para el viaje.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el chico que estaba bajo él-pero ¿te puedes poner de pie?-susurró mirándolo con atención.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando con atención al moreno que tenía debajo de él.

-No te preocupes, porque no estoy incómodo tampoco-dijo de forma coqueta y notó como el castaño sonreía y se sonrojaba-me llamo Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

-Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel-dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie-es un gusto.

-Sería mucho mejor si me das tu teléfono y tu correo electrónico para no perder tan hermosa vista-dijo de forma sugerente y notando el nerviosismo del ojiazul.

-Será un placer-dijo con una sonrisa y sacando su teléfono.

_-Creo que este es el instante exacto donde yo me marcho, donde algo me dice que no tengo por qué seguir escuchando la continuación de esta historia porque algo me asegura que saldré muy mal parado y me sentiré como el peor ser humano de todos. Así que tortolitos, me voy._

_-Es mejor así-dijo Kurt tomando el lugar que había desocupado Smythe y miró con atención a Blaine-¿recuerdas en qué terminó eso?-dijo sonrojándose furiosamente._

_-¿Cuándo te invité a salir ese sábado por la noche?-dijo respirando con fuerza e intentando entender cómo había podido olvidar recuerdos como esos._

Blaine y Kurt se habían estado contactando durante dos semanas, en las que los coqueteos no habían parado y habían acordado reunirse para ir a comer algo durante la noche, y como era el moreno quien había hecho la invitación, él pagaría y llevaría las riendas de todo.

-¿Te gustó el restaurante?-dijo el ojimiel cogiendo de la mano al castaño.

-Sí, estaba todo muy delicioso-dijo presionando la mano del moreno y notando como este sonreía, caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba el vehículo de Blaine, lo abordaron y una vez adentro fue el moreno quien dio el siguiente paso.

-Me tienes loco por ti-susurró cogiendo por el rostro al castaño.

-¿Y tu novio?-dijo Kurt suavemente y sin separar su mirada de la del otro chico.

-¿Qué novio? ¿Sebastian?-dijo alzando una ceja-Tranquilo, no muerde y seguramente está con alguien más justo ahora-dijo sonriente y uniendo sus labios a los del castaño, besándolo suavemente y sintiendo como un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo y los nervios se apoderaban de sus movimientos, sintió como Kurt se aferraba a su cuello y lo jalaba hacia él, realmente le gustaba el castaño y lo que más ansiaba era estar con él de una forma más cercana.

-¿A dónde vamos?-susurró el ojiazul cuando Blaine se separó y echó a andar el vehículo para luego acelerar y conducir más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en toda la noche.

-Vamos a-decía mientras miraba las calles y doblaba de forma rápida-aquí, aquí venimos-dijo entrando a un estacionamiento y hablando con quien los recibía en la portería. Blaine se veía ansioso y algo nervioso, pero Kurt estaba más pendiente del lugar al que estaban entrando. Veía el cartel luminoso que estaba delante de ellos, donde se recalca la palabra _Moon_.

-¿Dónde estamos?-susurró bajando del vehículo y viendo como Blaine rodeaba el auto para tomar su mano y guiarlo por un pasillo hasta unas habitaciones. El moreno no le respondió y cuando ingresaron Kurt se dio cuenta de que detrás de la puerta había una cama, una pequeña mesa junto a dos sillas y las luces estaban bajas-esto es un motel-susurró sorprendido y sintiendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás de sí, mientras Blaine lo apoyaba contra la madera y sujetaba por las caderas.

-No haremos nada que no quieras-dijo besando su cuello y sintiendo como el cuerpo del ojiazul temblaba bajo el suyo-si quieres nos vamos-murmuró separándose, pero sintió como sus labios eran atrapados fuertemente por los del castaño, quien lo tomó por detrás de la cabeza y lo pegó a él.

Se movieron en la habitación, sacándose las chaquetas, camisas y pantalones, quedando ambos en ropa interior, cayeron a la cama y fue Blaine quien quedó arriba y miró de pies a cabeza al ojiazul, quien lucía ansioso y sonriente ante lo que tenía en frente. Se miraron por algunos segundos y el ojimiel quitó la ropa interior del castaño para luego hacer lo mismo consigo.

-¿Estás seguro?-susurró Blaine en el oído de Kurt, pero sólo obtuvo por respuesta un jadeo ansioso-si quieres podemos…-sintió como el castaño lo empujaba a un lado y se subía a él restregando su miembro contra el suyo y haciéndolo gemir como nunca había hecho.

-Blaine-susurró el castaño tomando el cuerpo del moreno y besando su pecho mientras con su lengua jugaba con las tetillas del ojimiel, quien gemía sin pudor bajo el cuerpo de Kurt, quien insistía en sus caricias y excitaba cada vez más al moreno, quien intentaba hacer algo más, pero el ojiazul se lo impedía mordiendo más fuerte sus tetillas.

-Sigue Kurt-gimió Blaine golpeando su cadera contra la del castaño, quien simplemente gimió de placer al instante en que sus miembros chocaron, se sentía listo para penetrar a Blaine, para hacerle el amor a destajo y sentirse desfallecer entre sus piernas.

-Quiero entrar en ti-murmuró el ojiazul buscando la boca del moreno y comenzando una dulce danza con sus lenguas, mientras el beso se profundizaba las caricias se hacían más suaves y tiernas, cambiando lo salvaje de hace unos instantes por algo más dulce y menos furioso.

Siguieron besándose, se abrazaban y continuaban moviendo sus caderas contra las del otro, todo de forma suave, pero por un momento Kurt creyó tener la situación en orden, pero sintió como Blaine lo ponía de espaldas al colchón y se posicionaba entre sus piernas, él simplemente lo observó, de alguna forma sintió que todo eso estaba bien y que no había problema en que fuera el moreno quien lo tomara y no al revés.

-¿Puedo?-murmuró juntando sus labios por un momento, solamente obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, un gesto leve de la cabeza del castaño, por lo que separó las piernas del ojiazul y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de Kurt.

El ojiazul cerró con fuerza los ojos, sabía que eso dolería, porque no lo había preparado y mucho menos había ocupado el lubricante que les habían dejado en la mesita de noche, por eso cuando sintió como algo más pequeño se introducía en su entrada y estaba algo helado se alivió. Al parecer Blaine había notado lo mismo que pensaba Kurt y decidió prepararlo, por lo que comenzó a besarlo nuevamente mientras introducía otro dedo en su entrada para dilatarlo y lograr que todo fuera más sencillo. Cuando tuvo un tercer dedo dentro del castaño sintió que era momento de iniciar lo que estaba esperando desde hace un rato.

-¿Puedo?-volvió a preguntar el moreno y solo obtuvo un gemido desesperado del castaño, por lo que Blaine se puso entre medio de las piernas de Kurt y entró suavemente en él hasta que tuvo todo su miembro dentro del castaño, quien gimió al sentirlo completamente.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y luego de unos segundos en los que volvieron a besarse, fue Blaine quien movió sus caderas y embistió a Kurt, quien gimió ahogadamente y comenzó a abrazarse al cuerpo del moreno, el joven Anderson continuó con sus embestidas, cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, haciendo gemir al castaño, quien arañaba y sus hombros y espaldas, pero que también mordía los labios de Blaine, los que estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos que se habían robado mutuamente.

Con desesperación fue Kurt quien comenzó a estimular su miembro, masturbándose no solamente con su mano, sino que con los gemidos del moreno y el roce que producía mayor excitación en su miembro. Sintió como el ojimiel se clavaba más fuerte dentro de él y que por momentos lucía exhausto y casi satisfecho, pero continuaba con su vaivén en su interior, eso hasta que se corrió sin aviso y con un grito agudo y bastante fuerte contra sus labios. Kurt simplemente sintió el peso del moreno sobre su cuerpo y luego de unos segundos se corrió bajo Blaine, quien lo besaba con desesperación y se abrazaba a él.

-Te amo, Kurt, realmente te amo mucho-dijo de forma impulsiva el moreno, pero al instante se separó y lo miró asustado-yo… -intentó explicar, pero no sabía cómo, estaba paralizado junto al castaño, quien tampoco daba muestras de una mayor respuesta.

-Blaine-susurró por fin el ojiazul, pero el moreno se había quedado mirando las sabanas que presionaba en una de sus manos.

-Lo siento no debí…-intentó decir.

-Hey-murmuró sujetándolo por el rostro-está bien, yo también siento cosas por ti-dijo suavemente y besó una vez más los labios del moreno, de forma tierna y se mantuvo así hasta que recibió la respuesta del ojimiel.

_-Aún recuerdo ese momento-dijo Blaine bajando la mirada._

_-Es imposible olvidarlo, sobre todo porque fue la primera vez que yo…-dijo Kurt sonrojándose furiosamente._

-¿Eras virgen?-dijo el moreno sorprendido y notando como el castaño se veía incómodo.

-No es como para gritarlo-dijo con una mueca y cogió el vaso de café que él mismo había puesto sobre la mesa cuando se encontró con Blaine.

-Lo siento-dijo con una mueca y la vergüenza plantada en su rostro.

-No te preocupes-dijo bebiendo un poco de café y en ese momento vio como la sorpresa se presentaba en el rostro del ojimiel, quien simplemente le tomó el brazo derecho y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo fríamente y notando un moretón negro en el antebrazo del castaño.

-Fue un golpe que me di con uno de los chicos de vestuario, no es grave-dijo con una sonrisa-me convertí en diseñador y…

-Ese no es un simple golpe ¿quién fue?-dijo seriamente y sin soltar el brazo de Kurt.

-Nadie-dijo bajando la mirada y poniéndose nervioso-tal vez sea mejor que me vaya-dijo intentando soltarse, pero no lo logró.

-Dime-dijo notando como la mirada de Kurt bajaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No es de gran importancia-dijo cuando Blaine aflojó su agarre y le permitió separar su brazo-solamente fue un accidente, mi…-intentaba decir, pero una lágrima escapó por su mejilla y corrió parte de su maquillaje.

-Kurt…-dijo Blaine poniéndose pálido y notando un color verdoso en el pómulo derecho del castaño-¿te golpea siempre?-dijo profundamente apenado, furioso y sintiéndose impotente ante una situación como esa.

-Solamente se sale de control porque a veces no le hago caso-murmuró bajando la mirada-pero el resto del tiempo…

-¡No tiene perdón!-dijo Blaine alzando la voz y asustando al ojiazul-me mostrarás quién es, esto en ningún caso puede seguir así-dijo el ojimiel furioso y notando como Kurt bajaba la mirada.

-No puedo irme de su lado, tampoco puedes interferir.

-¿Qué?-dijo fríamente Blaine y sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Porque yo y mis hijos quedaríamos sin hogar, no puedo permitir que pasen frío o estén expuestos a las calles de New York, no les haré eso-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. En ese momento Blaine sintió como su sangre se helaba, no podía creer la situación que pasaba Kurt, no podía entender en qué momento había tenido hijos ni nada de lo que se estaba enterando, le dolía el alma todo lo que estaba conociendo del castaño.

Tal vez su situación dentro del psiquiátrico había sido extrema y todo lo que había vivido le servía ahora, pero no comprendía cómo alguien se dejaba golpear por proteger a otro, aunque si Kurt de esa forma lograba estar con sus niños estaba bien. Blaine miró atentamente al ojiazul y cogió una de sus manos, lo mejor era calmarse por ese momento, porque no tenía ninguna solución válida.

-¿Eres diseñador?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa y notó como el rostro de Kurt se suavizaba y movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

-En una compañía de teatro, también para la revista Vogue y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es trabajar en ambas partes sin perder la cabeza, porque a veces un punto mal hecho me envía a hacer todo de nuevo-dijo bufando, se veía cansado, sus ojeras lo delataban.

-Increíble-dijo con una sonrisa-eres diseñador y cumpliste tu sueño-dijo de una vez y sin darse cuenta.

-¿Mi sueño?-dijo alzando una ceja-¿Cómo sabes cuál era mi sueño?

-Tú me dijiste en una de nuestras conversaciones que si no lograbas ser un famoso cantante o actor, te gustaría ser un diseñador en una prestigiosa revista-dijo de forma nerviosa y dándose cuenta que había metido la pata al involucrar lo que su mente había fabricado con la realida.

-¿Te había dicho? No lo recordaba-dijo con una sonrisa sincera el castaño-¿y tú a qué te dedicas?

-A vagar por la ciudad y beber café con viejos amigos-dijo cogiendo su vaso y sorbiendo de él.

-¿Y tu sueño de músico? ¿No que el gran Blaine Anderson sería músico e impactaría a todos con su hermosa voz?-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como el moreno bajaba la mirada, algo no estaba bien en todo eso.

-No he…-intentaba decir, pero sus ojos se aguaron-no lo logré-dijo sin mirarlo y ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó suavemente el castaño y cogiendo la mano que el moreno había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Porque estuve siete años encerrado-susurró atreviéndose a alzar la vista.

-¿Qué?-dijo sin creer lo que escuchaba y notó el miedo que se posaba en los ojos de Blaine, se veía nervioso-¿Estuviste en la cárcel?-preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándolo con dudas.

-No-murmuró suavemente y alejó su mano de la del ojiazul-estuve en el psiquiátrico, justo un mes después de que nos conocimos hubo un incendio en la casa de mi padre, murió él junto a sus galgos y como nos habíamos peleado yo me encontraba en la casa de Sebastian-dijo con una mueca-por lo que me ha contado Seb yo estuve mal e intente matarlo a él y su familia, pero también traté de matarme y fue por eso que me internaron, después de eso es un cuento muy largo, pero ya hace un par de meses que salí de ahí y estoy intentando hacer mi vida-dijo suavemente y escuchó como Kurt se ponía de pie y cambiaba de lugar, acercando aún más la silla a la del moreno, quien lo miró sorprendido.

-No debes avergonzarte-susurró Kurt cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos-no debes sentirte mal-dijo pasando un pulgar por la mejilla izquierda del moreno-ahora estás bien y eso es lo que importa-susurró suavemente y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del moreno, quien había cerrado los ojos y se acercaba de igual forma al castaño. Pero antes de juntar sus labios escucharon un fuerte golpeteo en el vidrio, justo al lado de ellos

Ambos se giraron a ver y fue el ojiazul quien se separó de golpe, porque ahí había un chico un poco más alto que ellos y que parecía bastante fuerte, miraba con molestia al castaño. Blaine observó extrañado la escena y cuando vio a Kurt paralizado y temblando comprendió quién era.

-¿Ese es el de los golpes?-dijo seriamente Blaine e intentando mantener la calma.

-Sí, es Max mi novio y…

-No puedes seguir así-susurró Blaine levantándose de su lugar y saliendo afuera del local, Kurt lo siguió y no podía creer que alguien le hiciera frente. El moreno se puso delante del otro muchacho y lo observó seriamente.

-¿Y este hobbit?-dijo fríamente Max y se acercó a Kurt, a quien cogió por el brazo y lo tiró hacia sí, pero Blaine se interpuso e hizo que soltara su agarre.

-No lo tocas más, no tienes derecho a ponerle ni un dedo encima.

-Es mi puta y yo veo qué hago con ella-dijo con una sonrisa y notó como Blaine se molestaba-¿no me digas que tienes un hobbit guardaespaldas?-dijo riéndose.

-No soy su guardaespaldas, pero ahora entiendo por qué no lo encontraba cuando lo busqué.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kurt perplejo y mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, este hobbit envió un detective para que te encontrara, pero digamos que mis amenazas a su familia y el dinero que le di valían más que todo lo que este niñito le diera.

-Con razón nunca di con Kurt-susurró Blaine seriamente.

-Y no lo verás más-dijo Max dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula a Blaine y haciendo que callera al suelo-la nena tampoco es tan fuerte, tal vez se pueda unir a ti, Kurtie-dijo con burla y cogió a Blaine desde el suelo, pero el moreno le dio una patada en la entrepierna y aprovechó ese momento para golpear con un puño el estómago del otro sujeto. Max se puso de pie y los golpes entre ambos iban y venían, Kurt trataba de separarlos, pero no lo conseguía.

La gente comenzó a acercarse y los rodeaba mientras ambos chicos se golpeaban. Kurt había intentado pedir ayuda, algún policía o alguien que no fuera lo suficientemente animal como para estar observando la pelea y fue en ese minuto cuando alguien lo sujetó por la cintura y lo mantuvo quieto.

-No, campanita debes quedarte aquí-murmuró suavemente en su oído.

-Va a matar a Blaine, es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera-dijo al borde del colapso, estaba desesperado-no sabes de lo que es capaz.

-No conoces bien a Blaine, es el mejor golpeando, verás como ganará por ti-dijo manteniendo su agarre en la cintura del castaño y notando como este se concentraba en mirar al moreno, quien tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca y también se veía agotado, mientras el otro chico parecía no cansarse.

-No tengo idea de quién eres, pero te costará caro el golpe y estar con mi chico-dijo fríamente y mirando a Kurt, quien tembló ante su mirada-me las pagarás.

-No-susurró Blaine y lo golpeó fuertemente en la mandíbula haciendo que cayera de espaldas, se abalanzó sobre él y siguió golpeándolo contra el piso, pero Max le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y lo sacó de encima, Blaine se veía bastante mal trecho y ese golpe había dolido más de lo que cualquiera podría haber pensado, pero debía seguir, porque no permitiría que Kurt fuera golpeado nuevamente por ese sujeto, lo sacaría de esa miseria que no merecía.

Blaine se levantó y corrió para empujar por el estómago al otro chico y sin saber cómo, Max perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el pavimento, quedando con una gran herida e inconsciente, pero justo cuando todos creían que Blaine era el ganador, el moreno se desplomó ante sus miradas, azotándose la cabeza contra el suelo y quedando totalmente inmóvil.

Le habían parecido unos escasos segundos con los ojos cerrados, pero le parecía extraño sentir algo húmedo en el rostro cuando hace un par de minutos estaba peleando en la calle ¿estaba lloviendo acaso y no se dio cuenta? Pero luego de eso sintió un maullido e intentó abrir los ojos, pero una fuerte luz lo golpeó y tuvo que volver a intentarlo y fue ahí cuando vio un perro de color café chocolate y un gato de color gris sobre él. Los miró extrañado e intentó incorporarse, pero en ese momento la mano de Sebastian se lo impidió.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo el castaño preocupado.

-Sí, aunque todo da vueltas.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte-dijo alguien más.

-¿Qué?-murmuró Blaine volteando a ver y vio a Kurt, quien tenía un paño húmedo en sus manos y luego lo puso en la frente del moreno.

-Te golpeaste contra el suelo-susurró el ojiazul tocando el rostro de Blaine.

-Ya se pusieron cariñosos-murmuró Sebastian con burla-por cierto tu atacante murió-dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué?-dijo Blaine sin creerlo y mirando a Kurt quien miraba el suelo apenado.

-Se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento y nadie llamó a la ambulancia, se desangró y cuando llegó la policía dijimos que te intentó asaltar y ahí ocurrió toda la pelea, que intentaste defenderte y así ocurrió todo.

-Me llamarán a atestiguar, pondrán cargos…

-No, yo era la única familia que él tenía, bueno, yo y mis hijos-susurró con una media sonrisa.

-Aún no puedo creer que le digas hijos a un perro y a un gato.

-No es un simple perro, se llama Chip y el pequeño gato se llama Claus, y sí, son mis hijos-dijo molesto el castaño y mirando fríamente a Sebastian.

-Oh, no entiendo cómo te puede gustar esta drama queen, mejor me voy de aquí-dijo con una mueca en los labios-tú te puedes quedar y así recuperan tiempo perdido-dijo cerrando un ojo al moreno, quien boqueó sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir o si mirar al ojiazul.

-Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras-susurró Kurt, se veía indefenso y bastante triste.

-Hey-murmuró escuchando como la puerta se cerraba y Sebastian se marchaba de ahí.

-Dime-susurró Kurt a su lado y mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?-dijo suavemente e incorporándose en la cama-te daré todo lo que necesitas y me encantan tus hijos-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a ambas mascotas que seguían en la cama.

-Yo… lo de Max, mi ex es muy…-intentó decir y se notaba que era un torbellino de emociones, que había un enredo en su cabeza y no había nada claro.

-Tranquilo-dijo poniendo dos dedos sobre sus labios-iremos a tu ritmo, te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario-dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas y notando como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en los labios del castaño, quien había cerrado los ojos y fue ese momento el que Blaine aprovechó para unir sus labios y besarlo suavemente, sintió como las mariposas volvían a su estómago y la necesidad de estar siempre con él se hacía cada vez mayor, pero lo esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario, después de todo siete años le habían dado la paciencia suficiente para entender que todo pasaba por algo.


End file.
